Amor Colegial
by Anne L. Mouton
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Milo está apaixonado por Kamus, os dois estudam juntos no mesmo colégio, mas o pai do francês não gosta de Milo e isso vai gerar confusões. Yaoi e Lemon. COMPLETA.
1. Apresentações

**Amor Colegial**

**Apresentações**

Colégio Secundário Santuário, no centro de Athenas, um centro educacional bem incomum, onde se reúnem os mais diferentes estudantes, dos mais diversos cantos do mundo. Uma escola famosa por ser uma das melhores da Grécia, só formando alunos extremamente capazes e um tanto esquisitos, como um certo grupo de amigos, do time de futebol desse colégio.

Um garoto moreno, bonito, de cabelos castanhos ajudava duas meninas com o saco de bolas, enquanto um outro garoto passava por trás batendo em suas costas e rindo alto.

- Engana as moças não... isso é feio! – O rapaz riu alto e completou. – Ele num gosta muito disso não sabe... a preferência é outra...

Agora sim queria matá-lo. Aioros era do terceiro ano, tinha dezessete anos, o líder da turma, capitão do time de futebol, meio de campo armador, excelente arranjador de encrenca e bom de briga. Ah sim... e fazia um sucesso enorme entre as meninas, apesar de não gostar muito delas, adorava conquistá-las.

O outro rapaz era Máscara da Morte, também do terceiro ano, jogava no ataque do time, ótimo conquistador também... defeito? Ele não conhecia essa palavra, aliás, nenhum de seus amigos.

Enquanto o grego praguejava atrás do italiano, um terceiro rapaz pegava uma bola de basquete, mirando a cesta, chamando atenção de Aioros. Este que parou e deu uma boa secada no corpo do amigo.

- Cada dia mais gostoso... – Ele comentou, fitando a bundinha empinada, praticamente a mostra, no uniforme branco de futebol.

Shura tinha a idade de Aioros, eram, junto com Máscara da Morte, da mesma turma. O espanhol era mais na dele, mas isso não o impedia de ser charmoso e talvez até mais popular do que os amigos. Ele jogava na defesa e podia-se dizer que era o melhor.

- Gostoso? Onde? – Perguntou um quarto garoto, chegando e puxando a bola das mãos de Shura.

- Acho que é comigo... liga não... o Aioros é assim tarado mesmo. – Shura riu e passou a bola para o garoto de cachos azuis que chegava.

Milo, do segundo ano, esperto, brincalhão, dono de um olhar matador. Era o meio de campo do time, ótimo jogador, apesar de meio brigão às vezes. Um cara extrovertido, que era conhecido por meio colégio. Vivia aprontando junto com Aioros, o dono da bagunça.

- Iiiih... valeu Shura! Já conquistou o capitão... – Ele sorriu fazendo uma cesta e saindo de fininho antes que a bola viesse beijar sua testa.

- Mas eu falei mentira, espanhol? – Aioros chegou perto, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Shura nem deu papo, continuou a fazer cestas, enquanto as garotinhas do primeiro ano assistiam, fascinadas, o show de músculos à mostra, naquelas camisetas brancas, quase transparentes e apertadas.

- Vamos Aioros... – Máscara da Morte puxou o amigo, rindo.

Do outro lado da quadra, um garoto de cabelos castanhos iguais aos de Aioros, provocava um outro, com uma longa trança lilás e curiosos pontinhos na testa.

- Passa a bola... deixa de ser chato... – O tibetano pedia, tentando pegar a bola das mãos do outro.

Aioria, que levantava a bola, longe do alcance do outro, era exibido que só ele, adorava se mostrar e sempre conseguia. Era irmão mais novo de Aioros, estava no segundo ano, na sala de Milo, era atacante do time, assim como Máscara da Morte. O garoto que ele provocava era Mu, também do segundo ano, jogava no meio de campo.

- Dá uma joelhada no meio das pernas dele, que ele devolve a bola... – Riu um terceiro, que chegava por trás de Aioria.

Afrodite tinha dezesseis, também estava no segundo ano, adorava brincar com os amigos e sempre fazia sucesso, tanto entre os meninos, como entre as garotas, que não paravam de secar o corpinho perfeito em um uniforme curto e quase transparente. Jogava no meio de campo.

- Que isso? Ficou doido? – O grego rapidamente desistiu de provocar e devolveu a bola a Mu.

- Ficou com medo, gatinho manhoso? – Ele perguntou debochado, sorrindo e vendo que o leonino logo aceitou a provocação, se exibindo ainda mais para as meninas que observavam e para Mu também.

- Gatinho? Manhoso? Quer morrer, sueco? – Seu olhar era assassino, mas seu sorriso dizia que estava só brincando. Afrodite riu e levantou as mãos em sinal de paz, mostrando que não queria briga.

- Vocês são muito crianças... – Um quarto menino chegou perto, puxando Mu pela mão.

Shaka, não jogava no time, mas andava com a turminha do futebol, os gostosões do colégio. O loiro era da sala de Mu, Aioria, Afrodite e Milo, sempre estudioso e sério. No momento carregava Mu para fora do ginásio, eram melhores amigos e sempre estavam às voltas, o que deixava Aioria cheio de ciúmes.

- Seu alvo se foi... – O sueco respondeu rindo. O grego apenas o ignorou e encarou dois outros meninos que o fitavam interrogativos.

- Ele mexeu com o Mu? – Perguntava um.

- Foi sim... – Respondia o outro.

- Vamos matá-lo?

- Não... vamos castigá-lo. – No segundo seguinte Aioria corria atrás do irmão, deixando os dois loucos e Afrodite rindo sozinhos.

O primeiro era Kanon, esperto, engraçadinho e tinha sempre um sorriso safado no rosto. Podia-se dizer que era o tarado da turma, sempre junto do irmão gêmeo, Saga, o segundo garoto. Os dois eram os cabecinhas do grupo, que inventavam mil e uma maneiras de fazer bobagem e se livrarem depois. Jogavam nas laterais, o primeiro na esquerda e o segunda na direita.

Finalmente chegamos ao último e não menos importante membro da turma da bagunça, Kamus, o goleiro. Melhor aluno do colégio, primeiro da classe, representante de turma, seria o perfeito CDF, se não fosse melhor amigo de Milo, o encrenqueiro e se não andasse com os malucos do futebol. Ele estava sempre sério e fingia nunca notar os olhares despudorados das garotas sobre si, afinal ele só pegava quem queria.

Kamus era sempre muito fechado, mas também entrava na brincadeira zoando os amigos, influência de Milo. Ele e o grego andam juntos desde que se conheceram por gente, não se desgrudavam, apesar de que o pai do francês não gostava muito do grego. Nosso protagonista tem uma vida tumultuada e por vezes horrível, por causa do pai autoritário.

Voltando aos meninos do time, o treino chegara ao fim, deveriam guardar logo as bolas de futebol e deixar o ginásio. No corredor da escola, eles passavam arrancando o fôlego alheio, naqueles shortinhos curtos e camisetas coladinhas.

- Kamus! Você tirou o primeiro lugar de novo! – Milo vinha correndo, tentando não esbarrar no povo que se aglomerava em volta dos jogadores. Eles falavam das notas de física, matéria que nem todos conseguiam tirar alguma nota boa, mas o francês só tirava dez.

- Eu ainda te ganho, francês! – Shaka brincou, recebendo um sorriso de volta.

- Você nem liga... já tá até acostumado... – Comentou Aioria tristemente.

- Ahn... eu juro que te dou cola na prova... – Kamus tentou sorrir sem jeito. – Mas agora vamos trocar de roupa... – Puxou logo os amigos de lá, andando com o grupinho pelo corredor, chamando atenção.

**oOoOo**

- Aí Aioros... treina esse time direito... o campeonato tá quase aí... – Dizia um esbarrando no grego.

- E aí, Aioros? Como tá o time? – Perguntava outro.

Naquela escola o futebol fazia muito sucesso, principalmente seus jogadores. Por onde passavam vinham alunos assediando-os, querendo saber se estavam bons, se ganhariam o campeonato ou se tinham alguma tática especial. Aioros sempre respondia com um sorriso ou mandava alguém à merda, o que era mais comum da parte dele.

Entraram numa sala buscando as mochilas, na saída Kamus e Aioria ficaram para trás, conversando sobre o novo jogador que chegaria em breve. No caminho o francês esbarrou com um garoto encrenqueiro do terceiro ano, que enchia um garotinho.

- Sai da frente... por favor? – Ele pediu, tentando ser educado, não gostava daquele menino e nem dos outros dois que sempre o acompanhavam.

- E quem vai me tirar daqui, francesinho enjoado?

Aioria rapidamente deu um soco no garoto, fazendo-o cair no chão, com a mão na bochecha. Os outros pararam, virando para trás fitando o atacante doido que batia em um cara qualquer.

- Eu sei me defender sozinho... não precisava... – Kamus respondeu ao avistar a inspetora que carregava o time inteiro para a sala do diretor.

**Na sala do diretor carrasco:**

- Encrenqueiros. O que estavam fazendo no ginásio antes da educação física do primeiro ano?

- Guardando as bolas, senhor! – O capitão respondeu feliz. Na verdade estavam se exibindo e jogando basquete.

- Certo... com as bolas de basquete... e ainda brigam no corredor.. – O homem apertou um botão e falou com a secretária. – Ligue para cada um dos pais deles, quero-os aqui. – E saiu da sala deixando-os à sós.

Kamus ficou branco, nem respirar conseguia, sentou-se com a ajuda dos amigos. Aioros sacudiu os ombros fitando o chão. Já os outros nem ligaram muito, eles sempre eram repreendidos por bobagens como aquela.

- Eu vou morrer... ele vai me mandar pra Antártida... – O francês repetia sem tirar os olhos de um ponto fixo na parede.

- Não seja exagerado! – Milo fazia cara de descrente, sentando-se ao lado do francês.

- Você não conhece meu pai! Ele vai me matar... e tudo por culpa do Aioria!

- O quê? Que foi que eu fiz?

- Bateu naquele palhaço no corredor... – A cor de seu rosto voltara, o sangue coloria suas bochechas de um vermelho vivo, sinal de raiva. – Já disse que sei me defender... agora por sua causa eu vou pra Sibéria!

- Não era Antártida? – Perguntou Milo.

- QUE DIFERENÇA FAZ? É TUDO A MESMA MERDA CONGELADA... – O francês gritou no ouvido do amigo, fazendo-o dar um pulo no sofá.

Todos ficaram calados, até um homem abrir aporta. Ele tinha cabelos curtos, lisos e azuis, um olhar sério e... congelante, pensaram todos. Ele andou até Kamus puxando-o pelo braço e levando-o até a porta.

- Para o carro...

- Mas papai...

- AGORA! – Ele aumentou o tom de voz, fazendo-se ouvir. O francês bufou e saiu correndo para o estacionamento. O homem virou-se para os outros garotos e olhou no olhos de Milo. – Quero vocês longe de meu filho, principalmente você. – Dizendo isso virou-se e saiu da sala, batendo a porta com estrondo.

Milo congelou com aquelas palavras, mal conseguia sair do lugar. Aioros sacudiu a mão na frente de seus olhos, Afrodite estalou os dedos, mas só houve efeito quando Kanon abaixou as calças do garoto, deixando-o de cuecas.

- Vê se não se mija de medo que é feio.. – O geminiano riu da cara assustada do amigo, que percebera só agora o que lhe acontecera.

- Vocês ouviram?

- Milo... deixa pra lá... a gente sabe que o pai dele é esquisito!

O grego subiu as calças, ainda sem reação. Shaka o fez sentar no sofá onde estivera Kamus, tentando reanimar o grego. Milo ficou muito quieto, por instantes e ninguém falou nada, silêncio total na sala, dava para ouvir até os mosquitos zumbindo. Então, para quebrar a monotonia, a porta abriu-se e por ela passaram uma mulher loira e um homem de cabelos lilases.

- Ai Shaka... não sei o que faço com você... volte para casa meu amor... – A mulher disse, forçando um sorriso cansado.

- Mu... volte com ele... – O homem disse ao filho, que obedeceu, confirmando com a cabeça.

A mãe de Shaka era casada pela segunda vez, com o pai de Mu, cuja mãe havia morrido muito cedo. Os dois eram praticamente irmãos, já que moravam juntos e estudavam juntos. Seus pais eram professores da Escola, muito simpáticos, ótimas pessoas.

- Tchau gente... fica assim não Milo. – O tibetano despediu-se, puxando a mão de Shaka.

- É... você vai ver como se resolve... – O indiano piscou um olho saindo da sala antes que Aioria o matasse por segurar a mão de Mu.

Agora sim o silêncio era mortal. Nem um pio ouvia-se, até os mosquitos esperavam, quietos, pelo próximo pai, ou pela próxima mãe que adentraria a diretoria para buscar o filho encrenqueiro.

- Afrodite? – Uma mulher de cabelos muito longos e azulados colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala, espiando, procurando o sueco.

- Aqui, mana... – Ele saiu de onde estava seguindo até a irmã. – Tchau pessoal...

Novamente as caras tristes e desoladas. Tinham que dar um jeito naquele velho chato, que era o pai de Kamus, tinha que ter um jeito de livrar o garoto. Enquanto alguns maquinavam a respeito, Milo suspirava no sofá, pensando em outro desafio.

- O Kamus está? – Uma voz de menina entrou pela sala. Todos viraram o rosto para ver quem era a garotinha baixinha, de cabelos compridos e roxos.

- Ele já foi, quem é você? – Aioros estranhou.

- Ahn... deixa pra lá... eu ia chamar ele para um sorvete... – A menina sorriu simpática. – Sou Saori... tchauzinho, capitão... – Ela despediu-se com outro sorriso, talvez maior que o primeiro e saiu da sala.

- Tudo bem... ela procura por Kamus e é você quem ganha o "tchauzinho"? – Saga colocou-se de frente para o amigo com uma expressão inquisitória no rosto.

- Eu não sei de nada, não vi nada... – respondeu sorrindo e encolhendo os ombros.

Milo estava perplexo, para não dizer completamente embasbacado. Como ela tivera a ousadia de vir até ali perguntar pelo seu francês? Mas também... ele ainda não havia dito que gostava do amigo, portanto, Kamus podia ficar com quem quisesse que estaria em seu direito.

- Bom... só nos resta supor que o charme do francês... e suas boas notas... atacaram novamente... – Riu Kanon, levando um tapa na cabeça, provido de Shura.

A porta abriu-se novamente e uma mulher entrou balançando a cabeça, como se fosse brigar com alguma criança.

- Aposto que foi você Aioros... – Ela disse caminhando até o grego.

- Dessa vez foi o Aioria... ele quem bateu naquele palhaço! – Aioros fez cara feia, levando um, nada discreto, tapinha no braço. – Ai! – Reclamou, não que tivesse doído, mas era sempre bom fazer cena.

- Vamos embora vocês todos... – A mulher saiu andando na frente. Milo, os gêmeos, Aioria e Aioros a acompanharam, despedindo-se dos dois amigos que restaram na sala.

Na sala agora restavam Shura e Máscara da Morte, que se sentaram um no sofá, o outro na cadeira. Conversando e esperando que os pais viessem "pagar a fiança", já que foram suspensos.

- Máscara... você e o Afrodite...

- Ah... não é boato, é verdade... – Suspirou recostando-se na cadeira.

- Quem diria... só sobrou o Kamus nesse grupo...

- E Shaka... – Máscara respondeu sorrindo.

- É ruim, hein! O loiro num gosta também não... nunca vi ele ficar com menina nenhuma... – O espanhol riu vendo que a porta abria novamente.

- Bom... vou indo espanhol... – Nem esperou que a mãe dissesse nada, a cara feia dela dizia tudo. Saiu da sala esperando o sermão.

Shura não demorou a ir também, logo seu pai veio buscá-lo, mas este nem se deu ao trabalho de brigar com o filho, ele faria tudo de novo mesmo...

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A:** Eu nem preciso dizer que a fic está enorme... eu vou parar de escrever tanta besteira e ficar só no essencial.

Kamus é o personagem principal, deu pra perceber, né! Pra quem não entendeu, eles jogam num time de futebol da escola, onde Aioros é o capitão e meio de campo armador... não me perguntem o que é isso, a escalação do time não foi feita por mim. Um outro jogador está pra chegar, mas não vou contar quem é.

Nessa fic Shaka é "irmão" do Mu. Saga, Kanon, Milo, Aioros e Aioria são órfãos e adotados por uma mulher, um pouco maluca. Kamus tem um pai pentelho e o resto tem famílias normais.

É isso... tá nem no início ainda, mas já dá pra ter uma idéia do que vai acontecer aos douradinhos. Espero que vocês acompanhem a fic e me mandem reviews! Quem quiser dar opiniões, eu já estou no fim dela, mas aceito qualquer sugestão, porque eu empaquei! T.T

Bjus a todos.

Ps: O título é o pior!


	2. Primeiro se Planta

**Primeiro se Planta**

- Como foi de prova?

- O que você acha, francês?

- Po, Aioria... eu te dei cola... nem vem... – Kamus fez cara feia. Os outros riram, conformando-se que o grego não tinha mesmo jeito.

As provas chegavam ao fim, teria uma viagem com a escola para relaxarem e conhecerem as ruínas gregas. Foi difícil de convencer, mas no fim Kamus dobrou o pai, prometendo que se comportaria muitíssimo bem e que não se deixaria influenciar por Milo ou pelos outros colegas.

**oOoOo**

Já no hotel, os amigos conversavam, olhando as estrelas, no céu aberto. Milo enrolado em um cobertor e Kamus apenas de bermuda, fitando os pontinhos brilhantes que dançavam no manto negro da noite. Os dois conversavam e riam sobre algo que os outros amigos não puderam ouvir, pois estavam em outros quartos, tentando espiar como podiam.

- Kamus... posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- E já não perguntou?

- Ok... duas... – Milo enfezou-se com a brincadeira, fitando o rosto do aquariano, iluminado apenas pelas estrelas.

- Manda... – O outro pediu sorrindo, sem tirar os olhos do céu.

Milo admirou o amigo por instantes, pensando se deveria mesmo fazer o que pensava. Talvez sua amizade fosse muito mais importante do que esse amor que ele alimentava desde que entraram no colegial. Kamus estava lindo, apenas com uma bermuda larga, sua pele branca se iluminando na luz fraca das estrelinhas, seu cabelo comprido descrevendo curvas conforme a brisa suave passava.

- Bom... quem é Saori?

- Ah... é só uma garota... não estou mais com ela...

- Que bom... – O grego não tentou disfarçar a zanga em sua voz. Mas o aquariano não a percebeu e continuou a fitar o céu estrelado. – Você gostava dela?

- Não...

Milo tentou jogar todo o seu charme, fitando os olhos azuis escuros, iluminados pelos pontinhos de luz distantes. Chegou mais perto do amigo, deixando que seu calor esquentasse o outro, até que ele virou o rosto para fitá-lo.

Que erro, Kamus virou-se e deu de cara com um par de olhos azul safira, que o fitavam como se o despissem. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas aquele olhar não deixava, mantinha-o no lugar, cativo à sensualidade do grego. Então, Milo sorriu. Pensou que fosse morrer com aquele sorriso safado, mas contentou-se em entreabrir os lábios, umedecendo-os com a língua.

- Você é tão inocente... – Ele disse com o mesmo jeito brincalhão de sempre, mas seu olhar era sedutor, sua voz estava mais baixa e rouca, de modo a deixar o francês desnorteado.

- Inocente? – Kamus conseguiu sussurrar, não querendo quebrar aquele maravilhoso contato visual.

- Sim... há quanto tempo somos amigos? Muito tempo... e você nunca reparou que eu gostava de você. – Ele sorriu safado novamente, passando a língua pelos lábios, em um gesto sensual.

- Você gosta...? – O francês sentiu o rosto corar violentamente. Voltou a fitar as estrelas, com medo do que o outro pudesse fazer, mas seu coração batia acelerado querendo outra coisa.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha... – Milo gostou de ver que Kamus estava vermelho de vergonha. – Eu gosto de você... faz um bom tempo e você nunca notou. Mas eu sempre soube que nunca teria nada com você...

Kamus não respondeu, continuou a fitar as estrelas, pensativo. Agora fazia sentido o grego estar sempre consigo, se preocupando além da conta com sua saúde ou seu pai. Fazia sentido Milo jogar sempre perto de si, esbarrando em seu corpo "sem querer" durante os treinos e sempre estar o abraçando. Tudo se encaixava. Seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho ao notar a euforia que invadia seus sentidos.

- Não se preocupe... a minha amizade com você é mais importante. – Milo segurou em seu braço, fazendo-o virar para olharem nos olhos um do outro. – Eu não vou mudar com você... – Dizendo isso levantou-se entrando no quarto e deitando na cama, pronto para dormir.

Kamus estremeceu na varanda e não foi de frio. Aquele olhar, aquele sorriso, aquelas palavras sussurradas, tudo aquilo era um jogo de sedução, um jogo no qual Milo era mestre. Pensou durante algum tempo, sentindo-se confuso em relação ao que sentia, por fim achou melhor descer e ver se o bar ainda estava aberto, precisava de um chocolate quente para fazer seu corpo parar de tremer.

No barzinho do hotel, ele sentou-se e bebeu uma xícara fumegante de chocolate quente, fazendo seu coração se acalmar. Mu parou ao seu lado, sentando-se e pedindo a mesma coisa.

- Não consegue dormir? – Ele perguntou.

- Não... não é bem isso. – Kamus sentiu seu rosto corar um pouco.

O tibetano bebeu todo o chocolate sentindo-se bem melhor depois. Virou-se para o amigo estudando sua expressão. Parecia mais vermelho que o normal, suas mãos brancas pareciam estar frias e seus olhos estavam brilhantes e confusos.

- O que houve Kamus?

- Não é nada... por que não está dormindo?

- Fome! É que eu estava com Aioria... – Mu corou um pouco, mas sacudiu a cabeça e voltou-se para o amigo. – Me conte o que houve...

- Ah... não é nada...

- Não é! Se não fosse você não estaria aqui, tomando bebida quente... Isso não é normal de você. – O ariano comentou sorrindo. O francês deu o braço a torcer e sorriu também.

- Milo... ele me disse umas coisas... que me deixaram...

- Confuso? – Mu completou, vendo a surpresa do amigo. – Olha... você foi o único que nunca viu que ele gostava de você... mas então você vai considerar a idéia?

- Não! Olha... eu sempre gostei de meninas... a vida toda... sempre tive confiança no que sentia. Ele só me deixou confuso com as palavras e aquele olhar matador... mais nada.

- Kamus... as pessoas mudam... Milo é apaixonado por você, e eu acho que você ficou mexido por outro motivo. – O aquariano mantinha a expressão de surpresa no rosto, fitando Mu. – Vocês são ótimos amigos... se dão muito bem. Se o problema é ele ser homem... pense nele como alguém que você gosta, esquecendo do detalhe sexual.

- Isso é... impossível.

- Não... na verdade não. É bem fácil, você só precisa tentar. – Mu piscou um olho e levantou, saindo do bar. O francês acompanhou Mu com o olhar, sentindo-se mais confuso ainda.

A vida toda sempre pensara de um jeito e agora seu corpo o traíra. Queria voltar ao quarto e pular em cima do grego, mas isso não seria algo que ele faria. Seu coração batia acelerado no peito, pensando no olhar e no sorriso de Milo, sem esquecer dos sussurros.

Kamus só voltou para o quarto bem tarde. Milo fingiu dormir, viu quando o francês entrou e deitou-se. Sentiu o coração pesar com a expectativa de a amizade esfriar entre os dois. Talvez devesse ter guardado aquela paixão só para si.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Agradeço muito aos elogios de vocês! Recebi muito review com pessoas dizendo que a fic tá muito boa e pra eu continuar... Bom, eu já a dividi em capítulos, pelo menos até onde eu já escrevi... tem muito capítulo já... to até preocupada, tomara que vocês sejam pacientes. A fic tá sem final... mas já tá bem grandinha.

**Tchu: **Eu adoro receber críticas e sugestões, acho que isso enriquece a fic, sabe? Mas essa fic, por exemplo, é diferente do que eu já escrevi. Ela está quase pronta e eu não pretendo mudar o que já escrevi... o final sim será de acordo com o que vocês quiserem, porque eu confesso estar sem idéias para escrever ele. Então quando eu li seu review pensei "Como eu explico que num posso mudar?" Bom, a explicação é simples, a fic foi feita em detalhes e num dá pra mudar agora, porque muitos desses detalhes vão enriquecê-la. Eu não gosto de fic com um lemon e pronto acabou! Eu gosto de história, que prende a gente, que faz nossa imaginação viajar... que realmente acrescente algo. Eu bem que tento fazer isso, por isso minhas fics ficam enormes! Eu to me prolongando muito... o que quero dizer é que não tenho como me centralizar no enredo, ou melhor, ela está bem centralizada, mas você ainda não viu isso porque aquele era só o primeiro capítulo, mas agora dá pra ver que a história gira em torno do Kamus. Só que eu coloquei lemons com outros e alguma história pros coadjuvantes, porque os pobres diabos têm que fazer alguma diferença nessa história! Eu espero ter me expressado direito, eu geralmente enrolo tudo. Muito obrigada por ter me mandado o review e por ter dado sua opinião, opiniões são sempre importantes pra mim.

Putz, eu escrevi muito o.o'

**Amy-Lupin-Black: **Nhaaa... a turminha foi algo assim: inspiração divina! XD Eu também quero que o Kamus fique logo com o Milo! E vai ficar... Agora, quanto a Saori... a minha Saori é boazinha, ela num é uma chata... ela num é a Bruxaori, é a Saori! XD auhauhauhauhuahauh... Ela só está na fic por um motivo, que vai se revelar depois, mas ela nem aparece muito.

**Kanna: **Minina, tem tanta fic de cavaleiros boa por aí... já leu fic da Pipe? (nem faço propaganda... u.u) Ela sim tem fics boas! Eu agradeço muito seu elogio! Muito obrigada!

**Ilia-chan:** Nhaaaa... é o time arrasador de coração! O time dos tigrões! XD auhauahuhauhauhauh... mas o Kamus num era yaoi, vai passar a ser. O resto é tudo gay mesmo! Fantasia é assim! Num me incomodo de você ler todas as minhas fics, não mesmo! XD E eu também adoro eles adolescentes, é uma época de descobertas e há tanto o que contar sobre essa fase... (como se eu ainda não estivesse nela...)

Quero avisar que vai ter um personagem original no fim da fic! Mas não vou contar o que ela será... se não vocês descobrem o que acontece na fic. Mas é só uma participação super especial de uma amiga minha!

Bjus a vocês!


	3. Depois se Colhe o que Plantou

**Depois se Colhe o que Plantou**

Kamus acordou sentindo falta de algo, ou de alguém no quarto. Levantou-se apressado, vendo que Milo não estava mais. Vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, calçou os tênis e desceu correndo até a sala de café-da-manhã, não queria que o amigo estivesse zangado.

Entrou correndo pelo refeitório procurando a mesa dos amigos, achando-os sentados a um canto, conversando enquanto comiam. Quando se aproximou Aioros sorriu dando boa tarde, dizendo que havia dormido demais, já Mu apenas sorriu discretamente, no outro canto da mesa.

_Senta... não quer comer_? – O grego perguntou bem ao seu lado, levou um susto pois não o vira ali tão próximo. Sentou-se ao lado de Milo sorrindo.

_Por que não me esperou_? – Perguntou corando um pouco.

_Porque não queria te acordar... desculpa_. – O grego pediu sorrindo.

Kamus estranhou a atitude do amigo, ele estava calmo demais, como se a noite passada não tivesse acontecido. Ao mesmo tempo estava aliviado por ainda ter seu amigo por perto, como antes.

Depois do café eles saíram para ver as tais ruínas. Aioros como sempre fazendo bobagem, junto com Milo e os gêmeos. Aioria só não ia atrás porque estava ocupado demais beijando Mu ou abraçando-o. Já Kamus, andava com Afrodite e Shaka mais atrás, absorto em uma conversa sobre a noite passada. Máscara da Morte e Shura seguiam os encrenqueiros, tentando impedir que derrubassem a tal ruína.

_Então você está confuso sobre o que sente? Isso é normal_... – Afrodite sorriu tranqüilizando o amigo.

_É... o jeito com que ele falou... não sei o que foi..._

_Kamus... eu não quero dizer o que fazer e nem te influenciar, essa decisão é sua. _– O sueco disse bem sério. Realmente não queria se meter, depois qualquer problema seria culpa sua.

_- Eu sei... tudo bem. Mas acho que desconfio da sua opinião..._ – Afrodite e Shaka riram junto com francês, concordando com a afirmativa.

Era óbvio demais que os garotos achavam que Kamus deveria dar uma chance ao amigo, mas antes ele precisava vencer algumas barreiras em seu interior, aí sim dar a tão merecida chance.

No caminho de volta não tocaram no assunto. Todos caminharam falando das mais diversas bobagens e banalidades, até estarem no hotel. Cada um subiu ao próprio quarto, tomando um banho e descendo, depois, para o jantar.

Durante todo o dia o francês não parou de pensar no amigo, em seu sorriso e em suas palavras. Ficou confuso sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que pensar ou falar. Queria agir como Milo, como se estivesse tudo bem, mas sabia que jamais conseguiria. Então depois do jantar ele resolveu que iriam conversar.

**oOoOo**

Já era tarde, no dia seguinte iriam partir de volta a Athenas, mas ele precisava falar. Levou Milo até a varanda, deitando-se novamente no chão, em cima de um cobertor. O grego ficou ao seu lado, novamente fitando as estrelas no manto negro. Conversaram por instantes sobre coisas bobas, até o aquariano tomar coragem de falar.

_Milo... eu to confuso_! – Ele falou bem rápido, esperando que o amigo entendesse.

_Confuso com o quê?_ – Milo fitou-o com curiosidade, reparando no rosto corado.

_Com o que você disse ontem... eu não sei o que pensar, o que fazer ou o que falar... eu..._

_Calma Kamus... não é o fim do mundo! Eu entendo que essa não seja a..._

_- Você não entendeu..._ – O francês cortou o amigo, olhando-o nos olhos, sentindo o frio na barriga aumentar. – _Eu gosto de você... mas eu não..._

_- Não... _– Milo sorriu malicioso, chegando o rosto bem próximo do outro, quase tocando nos lábios rosados. Deixou que aquele seu olhar conquistador prendesse o do aquariano e sussurrou bem baixinho na boca do amigo. – _Se você quiser experimentar... tudo bem... porque eu estou louco para beijar essa boquinha rosa... _– Kamus arregalou os olhos quando ouviu aquilo, rapidamente seu baixo ventre respondeu, despertando o membro adormecido. – _Você quer?_ – Milo estava adorando a provocação e a expressão de bobo no rosto do outro. – _Feche os olhos..._

Kamus ainda estava bobo com tudo aquilo, não sabia se falava, se levantava, se agarrava Milo ou se obedecia, fechando os olhos. Optou por esperar a reação do amigo. Deixou-se sentir aquelas mãos quentes que subiram por seu braço, até tocar seu pescoço.

_Não confia em mim? Feche os olhos_. – Por fim obedeceu, fechando-os e esperando. Milo tocou de leve os lábios rosados com os seus, dando beijinhos suaves, apenas roçando os lábios. Querendo sentir a respiração quente do aquariano de encontro a sua.

Os lábios começaram a se abrir e uma língua atrevida escorregou para dentro da boca do francês, causando arrepios pela pele pálida deste. Milo usou de todo seu poder de sedução nos toques suaves, deixou que sua língua encontrasse a outra, massageando-a, tentando reconhecer todos os cantos daquela boquinha quente.

Kamus sentia seu coração bater acelerado, sentia novamente aquela euforia da noite anterior e continuava sem entender aquilo. Seu membro, semi ereto, crescendo conforme o beijo se intensificava. Mas Milo separou os lábios, notando que o francês ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

_Abre os olhos..._ – Ele sussurrou tocando de leve os lábios rosados, com as pontas dos dedos.

Kamus abriu aqueles profundos e escuros olhos azuis e estremeceu ao encontrar o olhar felino, azul safira. Sorriu levemente ao sentir que as coisas se esclareciam em sua cabeça, agora sentia apenas uma euforia e vontade de beijar novamente Milo.

_Kamus... você beija bem_... – Milo deixou os dedos passearem, contornando a boca do outro, sentindo a maciez dos lábios.

_Não... você é que beija bem..._ – Kamus fechou novamente os olhos, sentindo aqueles dedos quentes o tocando.

_- Não... é você... com essa boquinha gostosa_... – O grego deu um selinho no amigo e sorriu divertido. – _Você é todo lindo... perfeito_... – Sorriu com o rostinho corado a sua frente, brincando com o amigo. – _E fica ainda mais bonito quando está tímido..._

_Pára com isso..._ – O francês abaixou o rosto, tentando se esconder, mas Milo segurou seu queixo fazendo-o olhar novamente em seus olhos.

_Não paro... você é a coisa mais perfeita e gostosa desse mundo_... – O aquariano instantaneamente arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu baixo ventre arder. – _E tem uma bundinha muito fofa_. – Achou que deveria dar um tapa naquele grego safado, que passava a mão em suas nádegas delicadamente, em uma carícia de dar arrepios.

_Milo... –_ Ele sentiu-se ainda mais vermelho, o grego sorriu malicioso, passando uma perna entre as suas, colando os rostos e os corpos.

_Está gostando_? – O membro desperto roçava na coxa direita do escorpião, fazendo-o sorrir mais. – _Você gosta de ouvir que é lindo... eu sei_... – Milo deu um chupão no pescocinho branco, marcando a pele macia. – _Eu quero ter você todinho pra mim Kamus... você deixa?_ – A voz do escorpiano não era mais aquela de moleque, agora era rouca e baixa, quase um sussurro, enlouquecendo o aquariano.

_Deixo.._. – Kamus respondeu automaticamente, sem nem pensar nas conseqüências.

Viu o sorriso safado se tornar ainda mais pervertido. Milo passou a mão pelo peito forte, suspendendo a blusa e encontrando a pele pálida por baixo. Desceu os lábios procurando beijar casa centímetro da pele descoberta e arrepiada, ouvindo gemidos baixinhos. Subiu de volta pelo mesmo caminho, parando nos mamilos para sugá-los e mordê-los, até senti-los durinhos entre seus lábios.

_- Não resisto a sua boca_... – Ele sussurrou voltando a beijar o aquariano, suas mãos rapidamente iam percorrendo o corpo esguio, até parar no limite que a calça impunha. – _Posso?_ – Perguntou fazendo charme, brincando com os dedos no cós daquele pano irritante.

_Milo... é melhor não..._

_E negar um alívio a isso?_ – Milo segurou o membro com firmeza, mostrando que sabia da excitação há muito tempo. – _Não mesmo... eu quero te beijar todinho e depois... sentir seu gostinho..._ – Ele massageou o membro por cima da calça, fazendo Kamus gemer de surpresa.

_Você é... louco..._ – O francês respirava com dificuldade já prevendo o que aconteceria. – _Espere... o que vai fazer_? – Seu rosto corou, cheio de vergonha.

_Você vai gostar..._

O grego sorriu puxando a calça para baixo junto com a cueca, revelando a ereção totalmente desperta. Deu uma boa olhada no membro e passou a língua pelos lábios, louco para colocar tudo aquilo na boca.

_O que te deixou tão excitado? Meu olhar? Ou será que foram as palavras...?_ – O grego sussurrou passando os dedos por toda a extensão do sexo rígido, até segurá-lo entre a mão. – _Você é grande..._ – Ele sorriu contente com aquilo.

_As palavras..._ – O francês gemeu, apertando os olhos, sentindo a mão quente envolver seu sexo.

_Claro... estimular a mente... você gosta de ouvir sacanagem_... – Milo sorriu consigo mesmo, adorando a brincadeira. – _E eu... gosto de falar... e de ver esse seu rostinho corado tanto de vergonha como de tesão..._ – Ele apertou o membro do outro, ouvindo um gemido satisfeito.

A mão subia e descia, sentindo a textura, o calor, a pulsação do membro. Mas Milo queria sentir mais, muito mais, aquilo não era o bastante. Lançou um olhar a Kamus, que o deixaria sem ação por instantes e então desceu o rosto até estar lambendo todo aquele sexo duro e latejante.

Kamus jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir a boquinha quente o envolver, chupando com ardor. Achou melhor nem falar nada e deixar que o grego terminasse com aquela tortura. Já estava perdendo os sentidos com aquela boca apertada, sugando seu membro como se fosse engoli-lo, não agüentou e gozou, deixando seu corpo amolecer com a sensação do orgasmo.

_É bom mesmo_... – Milo sussurrou enquanto lambia os lábios, voltando a fitar o francês. – _Como eu imaginei..._ – Ele beijou a boca rosada, procurando a língua quente do outro e fazendo-o provar do próprio gosto.

_O que...?_ – Kamus separou-se do beijo, sentindo o gosto diferente.

_O que foi? Não gosta do gosto que você tem?_ – Aquele grego tarado sorriu, ajeitando-se ao lado do amigo. – _Eu adorei_.

_Bobo..._ – Kamus puxou de volta a roupa, vestindo-se. Virou de lado fitando os olhos azuis mais claros. – _Milo... e você_? – Escorregou a mão pelo abdome do amigo, atingindo o limite da calça.

_Você quer tocar em mim? –_ Os olhos do aquariano estavam receosos e temerosos, achou melhor não forçar nada. – É melhor não...

_Mas você vai ficar...?_

_Não tem problema_... – Ele puxou o aquariano deitando-o em seu peito, fazendo um carinho gostoso nas mechas lisas. _– Por hoje foi suficiente... da próxima vez eu deixo você me tocar..._

Ficaram abraçados por muito tempo, até ficar frio e tarde. Dormiram juntos, na mesma cama, um esquentando o outro. No dia seguinte pareciam envergonhados, mas mesmo assim não se arrependiam de terem feito aquilo, pelo contrário, haviam gostado. Agora restava enfrentar a zoação dos outros amigos...

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A:** Que fofos... não gostaram do Kamus ter ficado com o Milucho? Ficou bonitinho? O Kamus ainda tá meio confuso, por isso eles não fizeram muita coisa dessa primeira vez, mas aguardem, coisas estão por vir!

Eu queria pegar o Kamus e apertar ele até ele ficar roxo! Eu amo ele!

E puxa... Makimashi é realmente difícil ver em fics o Kamus sofrendo mais que o Milo, geralmente o escorpião é o coitadinho. Eu não entendo porque isso, então aqui o Kamus vai sofrer mais, porque quem vai ter que aturar é ele e não o Milo.

Bom, muito obrigada pelos reviews, foram poucos, mas eu gostei muito de todos... Valeu gente, continuem acompanhando por favor!

Bjus.


	4. Kamus e Milo Finalmente Juntos

**Kamus e Milo Finalmente Juntos**

De volta ao Colégio, os únicos que ficaram sabendo da noite foram Afrodite, Shaka e Mu, pois eram os únicos que o pai de Kamus não implicava, ainda. Eles foram à casa do francês, querendo saber de tudo, enquanto que os outros amigos tentavam persuadir Milo a contar também, mas este não disse uma palavra nem sobre o beijo.

_- "Ah... eu não sei explicar o que me deu na hora..."_

_- "Você só agiu por instinto... Se eu tivesse o Milo em cima de mim me seduzindo abria as pernas e deixava ele fazer o que quisesse!"_ – Afrodite se abanou, lembrando do olhar do amigo. Shaka e Mu riram, sacudindo a cabeça, aquele sueco não tinha jeito, era um tarado.

_- "Que isso..."_ – O francês corou como um pimentão. – "_Eu gostei... Nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer... Nem com sexo..._" – Ele fitou o tapete do quarto, tentando esconder ao menos os olhos. – "_Mas foi só isso... Não vai rolar mais que aquilo..."_

"_Duvido... Você perde o controle quando ele te toca..". _– O tibetano afirmou, sorrindo malicioso. – "_Não tem nada de mais fazer isso... É muito bom ter alguém dentro de você..."_

_- "Fale por si mesmo... Eu não quero e não vou fazer!_ "– Kamus enfezou-se com o ariano, fazendo cara feia. – "_Se ele quiser... Aí é outra coisa... Não vou deixar ele colocar aquilo tudo na minha bunda... Não mesmo..."_ – O francês fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça em negativa, crente que esse era sua decisão final. Os amigos riram de sua expressão.

_- "É o que veremos, Kamus... Quando o Milo vier com aquelas duas mãozinhas apertando sua bunda e abrindo suas pernas... quero só ver se você vai dizer não!" _– Kamus corou ainda mais com as palavras de Afrodite e tacou um travesseiro na cara dele. O pisciano, assim como os outros dois, começou a rir tanto que lágrimas saíram de seus olhos.

"_Ai Kamus... Você nos mata de rir..._" – Kamus não respondeu a Mu, continuou sério. Tinha certeza absoluta de que não cederia a essa vontade do escorpiano.

**oOoOo**

Numa casa não muito longe dali quatro garotos estavam quase amarrando um quinto na cama, mas esse se negava a abrir a boca e contar algo. Milo se debatia enquanto Aioros fazia cócegas nele, querendo saber que diabos havia acontecido no quarto do hotel pro Kamus estar tão feliz.

_- "Vamos Milo... ajudaria se você simplesmente contasse_."

_- "Não tenho nada pra contar... Pare_!" – Já estava quase se entregando às cócegas. Os outros garotos apenas riam e ajudavam a segurá-lo.

_- "Você não vai mesmo me contar o que fez pro francês estar feliz?"_

_- "Mas eu já te disse que não fiz NADA! VOCÊ É SURDO?"_

_- "Não precisa gritar... que escandaloso_..." – Aioros largou o amigo, recostando-se na cama. Milo sentou-se ainda rindo.

"_Olhem... não houve nada, tá! Agora parem de me encher.."._ – Milo levantou-se saindo do quarto, deixando os outros sozinhos com suas suposições.

"_Ele ficou com o Kamus_..." – Dizia Aioria.

"_Com certeza_!" – Confirmou Aioros.

_- "E não foi só isso_..." – Kanon sorriu.

_- "Ele fez algo mais_..." – Saga completou.

"_Nãããããão... Jura_?" – Aioros levantou-se fitando os gêmeos com curiosidade.

"_Com certeza eles dois passaram dos beijos na boca_..." – Saga riu para o irmão.

_"Será que ele comeu o Kamus?"_

_- "Que isso Aioros! Olha o respeito!_ " – Aioria irritou-se com o irmão.

"_Ah... fala sério... Ninguém merece essa criança_..." – O mais velho revirou os olhos fazendo os gêmeos rirem.

_"Ele não come... e nem dá... ele faz amor, tá!"_ – Kanon riu tentando imitar uma expressão apaixonada no rosto. Aioria ficou com raiva, para não dizer puto da vida e saiu do quarto.

"_Hahahahaha... vocês são maus.."._ – Saga riu do amigo.

"_Maus? Não... somos realistas..."_ – Aioros riu junto.

**oOoOo**

Na escola Milo e Kamus não tiravam os olhos um do outro, apesar de o francês ainda estar confuso sobre o que sentia, ele queria sempre estar com o grego. As coisas iam muito bem entre todos e agora o novo zagueiro estaria chegando na escola e faria seu primeiro treino com os garotos.

Depois das aulas, foram todos para o gramado, encontrando um rapaz forte de cabelos curtos e uma expressão séria, já esperando os colegas chegarem. Aioros cumprimentou-o antes, com um aperto de mão e foi passando e apresentando os outros.

"_Estes são, Afrodite, Mu e Milo, jogam no meio de campo_." – Apontou os três colegas, que disseram oi. – "_Máscara da Morte e Aioria, meu irmão, que jogam no ataque. Os gêmeos, Saga e Kanon, não me pergunte quem é quem_..." – Sussurrou, a última parte, no ouvido do garoto, que riu. – "_Jogam nas laterais... Kamus é o goleiro, eu jogo no meio de campo e Shura... ele joga na defesa, com você."_ – Sorriu apontando por último o espanhol. – "_Pessoal... esse é Ikki, ele vai jogar com a gente..."_

Todos cumprimentaram o garoto novo, partindo pro treino depois. Para testar, Afrodite colocou-o na defesa de Kamus chutando seus mais diversos chutes. Depois foi a vez de Aioria e Máscara da Morte, com seus chutes potentes como bomba, o garoto conseguia tirar a bola de qualquer um, por melhor que fossem. Depois numa simulação de falta batida por Saga ele cabeceou a bola para fora, quando Kanon bateu acertou na barriga de Ikki e a bola voltou pro chão. Enfim, acharam que ele era bom... só precisava passar pelo último teste.

"_Se você fizer um gol... apenas um, em dez tentativas, você tem a vaga e quem sabe eu não te passo a faixa de capitão..."_ – Aioros piscou para Ikki entregando-lhe a bola. No ano seguinte Aioros não estaria na escola, portanto ele deveria passar o lugar de capitão a alguém do time, que ficaria.

"_Um gol? Tá brincando_?" – Ikki debochou, achando muito fácil passar pelo francês.

"_Bom... por que você não tenta? Um gol no Kamus e você será o capitão ano que vem!" –_ O grego confirmou a proposta sorrindo e dando espaço para Ikki chutar.

Ikki colocou a bola no chão, olhou bem nos olhos do francês, tomou distância e chutou o mais forte que conseguiu. A bola foi direta, forte e seca para as mãos estendidas de Kamus.

"_Você tem dez tentativas... não se preocupe_!" – Kamus devolveu a bola e se preparou para o próximo.

Ikki deu distância novamente e chutou no canto esquerdo do gol. O francês habilmente pegou a bola, sem esforço algum. Ficou irritado, achando que estava fazendo algo de errado, novamente chutou, mas na lateral direita. Kamus esticou-se e bateu na bola. Agora já era demais, tentou mais sete vezes, em cima, embaixo, de lado, diagonal, de trivela(1)... Nenhum entrou, Kamus defendeu todos, com aquele sorrisinho sacana no rosto.

"_Que pena, hein, Ikki? A faixa de capitão vai ser herdada pelo meu irmãozinho.._." – Aioros disse e virando-se para Aioria gritou. – "_MANDA VER ORIA!"_

O grego sorriu e colocou outra bola no chão, fazendo o francês engolir em seco. Andou para trás, mirou o gol, saiu correndo e chutou. Kamus nem viu quando a bola saiu do chão, se jogou para a esquerda tentando alcançar a bola, mas ela tocou em seus dedos e entrou. Aioria riu alto da cara que Ikki fez e depois se virou para o francês emburrado.

_- "O dia que você pegar um chute meu... será o melhor goleiro desse país!" _ – Ele sorriu indo para perto dos outros. Ikki ficou com cara de babaca, no meio do campo, enquanto Kamus sacudia a cabeça e pegava a bola no chão.

Os outros riram, Aioros sempre fazia a mesma piada com um novato e este nunca conseguia fazer o gol. Kamus era realmente um ótimo goleiro, só não pegava os chutes potentes de Aioria ou Máscara da Morte, mas esses dois eram máquinas de chutar.

**oOoOo**

O tempo passou e os garotos começaram a notar em como o francês e Milo andavam grudados. Aioria chegou a pegá-los quase em um beijo, mas não chegou a acontecer. O mistério rolou até Afrodite abrir a boca e contar que eles haviam ficado. Houve muita zoação, mas no fundo estavam felizes pelos amigos.

Kamus e Milo acabaram assumindo que estavam juntos, mas as garotas continuavam a insistir em ficarem atrás do francês, o que, aliás, irritava muito o grego. O pai de Kamus continuava a implicar com os colegas e com as festinhas de sábado à noite. Mas ele implicava mais ainda com o futebol, porque era mais um motivo para o filho ficar perto dos amigos. Mas apesar de tentar separá-los, o velho nunca conseguia.

**"_Tudo combinado... todos vêm e você?"_**

"_Ainda não convenci meu pai... mas eu vou de qualquer jeito_."

**"_Então até mais!"_**

"_Tchau."_

O francês desligou o telefone, suspirando. Desceu as escadas pensando em uma boa desculpa para ir até a casa dos gregos naquela tarde. Encontrou o pai no escritório, trabalhando com um monte de papel.

Kamus era um garoto muito rico, seu pai era dono de uma famosa e grande empresa na Grécia. Eles moravam em uma mansão, não muito longe do centro, onde ficava a escola. O problema era que o pai do garoto era muito autoritário, um carrasco na verdade, e sempre implicava com seus amigos.

Bateu na porta, avisando que entrava. O pai tirou os olhos do computador apenas para ver quem entrava. Kamus se aproximou parando em frente à mesa, com as mãos inquietas.

"_Papai... eu preciso te pedir uma coisa_..." – Ele disse em tom baixo, esperando que o pai compreendesse.

_- "O que quer?_" – O homem perguntou com ar cansado, já pensando em dizer não.

"_Eu preciso ir à casa do Aioria hoje..."_

_- "Não."_

"_O quê?"_

_- "Você não vai..."_

_"Mas é um trabalho de grupo!"_ – Kamus pensou rápido, ficando orgulhoso de sua inteligência. – _"Um trabalho importante e se eu não for ganho zero, o senhor não quer que eu tire zero em matemática, quer?"_

_"Trabalho? E por que eles não vêm aqui?"_

_"É porque os outros integrantes do grupo moram perto de lá... fica mais fácil..." _– Sorriu, tentando se mostrar confiante. Ficou feliz por pensar em uma boa desculpa tão rápido.

_"Tudo bem... pode ir, mas quero você às sete horas em casa, para o jantar."_ – Sem dizer nada mais, o pai de Kamus, voltou sua atenção para os papeis.

Kamus quase saltitou de felicidade. Ao chegar em seu quarto pegou a mochila sorrindo largamente e quase dando pulinhos. Desceu as escadas, buscando sua bicicleta. No fim da rua encontrou com Shura e os dois foram pedalando até a casa dos amigos.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**(1) **_Trivela é um chute, usado no futebol. Eu vi isso em Super Campeões (ou Capitain Tsubasa), o Oliver, personagem principal, utiliza muito ele e é um de seus chutes com mais potência._

**N/A: **Ikki finalmente apareceu! Oh, nem reclamem, eu gosto dele! O cavaleiro de bronze mais legal! E ele num é seme na minha opinião, mas isso vocês verão depois!

Então, o título é porque finalmente os dois assumem que estão juntos, sabem? Agora vocês vão poder ler lemons, coisas engraçadas, o Aioros perdendo a toalha... ops, falei demais! O próximo capítulo é de chorar, eu ri muito escrevendo... só tem bobagem!

Espero que quem entenda de futebol não me xingue muito. Eu não entendo muito, sei o que vejo em Copa, ou o que vejo no Super Campeões. Então perdoem qualquer falha!

Agora Kamus encontrou Shura e estão indo para a "Casa dos Gregos". O que eu estou aprontando? Isso vocês só vão saber no próximo capítulo!

Comentários agora... A maioria mandou review dizendo que foi fofa a cena, que bom, fico feliz que tenha ficado algo bem fofinho porque eles merecem! E bem... quem foi que disse que o Milo vai sofrer? O meu Milo não se faz de vítima, ele reconhece seus erros... u.ú Então se segurem nas cadeiras porque quem sofrerá muito é o Kamus! XD

Um beijo grande pra vocês e brigada por lerem a fic!

**oOoOo**

**Arashi Kaminari**Como você tem 3 reviews, tenho que responder um por um XD

Primeiro: acho que depois que você leu o segundo e o terceiro você viu que tem bastante drama, não? Eu tb imagino Kamus em uma atividade que usa o cérebro, porque é mais a cara de um aquariano... Mas eu queria que todos fizessem parte do time e isso é um dos motivos pro pai dele implicar com os amigos...

Mãe do Shaka casada com pai do Mu foi idéia original minha mesmo... O.o tem filme assim? Eu nem sabia, serio!

MM e Shura são muito amigos sim... Aioros tb é mt amigo dos dois!

Saga, Kanon, Milo, Aioria e Aioros precisavam morar na mesma casa e depois você vai ver porque.

Segundo: Foi curto mesmo! XD Eu tb acho que o Milo podia ter enrolado mais, mas como aquariana eu pensei que o Kamus iria desistir... Porque eu odeio enrolação! Nessa fic o lemon non é o principal, ele está nela pra dar uma apimentada, depois vc vai ver que eu escrevi muito mais história do que lemon... apesar de que eu adoro um lemon! XD

Terceiro: O Kamus tá confuso porque ele não gostava de homem, né? Então o Milo faz ele mudar de idéia quanto a muita coisa e uma delas será o sexo. Verdadeiro lemon acho que demora um pouco, uns dois capítulos, não me lembro agora. E realmente, essa situação do Kamus sofrer é inusitada. Mas ele vai sofrer com classe porque diferente dos "Milos" que eu vejo por aí, o meu Kamus confessa seus erros, mesmo que o outro tb tenha errado. Porque eu acho que é assim que uma pessoa deve ser, deve assumir seus erros.


	5. Festa no Quarto

**Festa no Quarto**

Putz... Cadê o Kamus e o Shura? Será que o pai do francês não deixou ele vir?

Calma Aioria... pára de se preocupar... O Kamus vem sim, falei com ele no telefone e ele disse que vem de qualquer jeito. – Milo sorriu, sentando no sofá.

Shaka, Mu, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte já haviam chegado. Agora só faltavam Kamus e Shura e Ikki que chegaria mais tarde. Os amigos, sentados no sofá ou no chão conversavam animadamente, quando Aioros desistiu de esperar e anunciou.

Vou tomar banho! Se algum dos tarados quiser ir ao banheiro fale agora ou cale-se até meu banho acabar...

Vê se não demora três horas... – Saga riu, deitando no chão.

Vá à merda, antes que eu me esqueça... – Todos riram da "briga" dos dois. Aioros virou-se e foi tomar seu maldito banho.

Na sala restaram os donos da casa e os quatro convidados que falavam de futebol e fofocavam sobre Milo e Kamus é claro. E mesmo com a presença do grego ali, eles falavam de suas suposições quanto à relação, não dando ouvidos aos protestos de Milo.

A campainha tocou e Aioria deu um pulo do sofá. Abriu a porta dando de cara com Kamus, Shura, Ikki e um garoto de cabelos verdes que não conhecia. Os recém chegados entraram já no clima da bagunça. Milo abraçou Kamus assim que este pisou na sala, Shura se jogou no sofá, enquanto que Ikki puxava o garotinho tímido pela mão.

Esse é o meu irmão, Shun. Minha mãe não queria que ele ficasse sozinho em casa, não faz mal ele vir, né! – Ikki sorriu apresentando o irmão.

Claro que não... fica à vontade Shun. Eu sou Aioria, com o tempo você conhece o resto... – Aioria piscou para o menino, fazendo-o entrar e se sentar.

Ei! Você não é o garoto que eu encontrei no corredor outro dia? – Todos se viraram para Afrodite. – É sim... é você mesmo... aquele moleque do terceiro ano tava implicando com você... eu lembro! – Afrodite sorriu simpático, mas Shun arregalou os olhos querendo se esconder do irmão.

Que garoto?

Ninguém, Ikki... deixa isso pra lá... – Shun falou timidamente.

Não deixo... quem era, Afrodite?

Ah... um moleque qualquer... não se preocupe, o Máscara aqui cuidou dele! – O sueco piscou um olho, fazendo Ikki se acalmar. Shun agradeceu a Zeus por aquilo.

Não ande pela escola sozinho.

Mas ele não estava sozinho. – Rapidamente Máscara se arrependeu, Afrodite deu um pisão em seu pé, fazendo-o calar a boca.

Máscara... fique quieto...

Mas tinha um moleque loiro com ele! Eu me lembro, tá! – O sueco bateu a mão na testa, inconformado pela insensibilidade do amante.

Vou pessoalmente levar um papo com esse loiro... – Ikki olhou feio para o irmão, fazendo-o se encolher no sofá.

Ao ouvir aquilo Shaka virou-se para Ikki, achando que este falava dele, mas quando seus olhares se cruzaram o indiano corou e o garoto de cabelos rebeldes e azuis levantou uma sobrancelha, interrogativo.

Quem é você?

Shaka... ele é meio irmão do Mu... – Saga explicou ainda deitado no chão, fazendo Ikki se assustar com a voz.

Aaaaaaah... eu ainda não o conhecia...

É que eu não sou do time...

Os amigos conversaram por muito tempo, Shun passou a conhecer todos os membros do time e Shaka passou a se interessar pelo novo zagueiro. Depois de quase uma hora, volta Aioros enrolado em uma toalha.

Shura fitou de cima a baixo o corpo molhado e bronzeado do grego e suspirou. Kanon que chegava da cozinha parou atrás do amigo fitando o corpinho pronto e entregue para uma brincadeirinha. Aproveitando que estavam atrás do largo sofá, ele discretamente puxou a toalha, deixando Aioros nu.

Porra Kanon... tá querendo me ver pelado? Pede que eu te levo pro quarto... não precisa puxar minha toalha na frente dos outros... – Aioros falou bem sério ao outro, logo depois tentando pegar a toalha de volta.

Relaxa... não quero te ver pelado não... – Kanon jogou a toalha pro irmão, fazendo graça.

Mu, Shaka e Shun taparam os olhos, envergonhados demais para ver aquilo. Afrodite não conseguia parar de rir junto com Milo. Máscara da Morte e Kamus balançavam a cabeça os achando muito crianças, já Saga sacudia a toalha provocando o amigo. Ikki parecia muito perplexo, Aioria nem se atrevia a virar para trás e ver o que não queria. Mas Shura não tirava os olhos da bundinha perfeita.

Uuuuh... cada dia mais gostosa... – Ele comentou chamando a atenção do grego.

Como?

Você me ouviu... – Shura sorriu ajoelhando no sofá, conferindo o resto do corpinho sarado. – Bundinha gostosa... – Puxou Aioros e lascou um beijão de tirar o fôlego.

A mesma reação de antes, só que dessa vez Saga e Kanon ficaram emburrados, sua brincadeira não fizera o sucesso pretendido.

Vocês dois podem fazer isso no quarto? – Aioria levantou-se, rapidamente se arrependendo e sentando. – Saga devolve a toalha pra ele...

Por que deveria?

Porque a gente não tá a fim de ver essa coisa dura desse jeito... – Kanon fez um gesto pedindo a toalha. O gêmeo jogou-a para o outro.

Aioros e Shura nem ouviam a conversa, tão entretidos estavam com o beijo. A toalha foi jogada na cabeça de Aioros, fazendo-o "acordar" e parar com a pornografia.

Po... são duas da tarde... classificação livre! Tem criança na sala! A hora de fazer essas coisas é depois da meia-noite, seus tarados. – Disse Saga rindo alto.

Cala a boca, Saga... – Aioros enrolou a toalha na cintura, puxando o espanhol para o quarto.

Os amigos riram, deixando alguns constrangidos, principalmente Shun, que não os conhecia ainda. Ikki não esboçava reação alguma, ficou de boca aberta até Saga sacudir a mão na frente de seus olhos.

Liga não... eles são assim mesmo. Aquele tarado era o Aioros... – Saga explicou a Shun, que apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Loiro... eles já foram, pode voltar a sua cor branca azulada agora...

Saga... só não te respondo porque temos visita e eu, diferente de vocês, sou educado e não sou tarado, tá?

Aaaaaaah... conta outra loiro! – Afrodite riu do outro canto da sala, passando uma perna por cima da coxa de Máscara da Morte. – Todo mundo sabe que você é tarado!

Eeeeeeeeu? Que absurdo! Eu não sou tarado...

É sim! – Mu acusou. Aioria arregalou os olhos para o amante e depois riu.

Conta... como sabe?

Ele já tentou me agarrar durante a noite...

Isso é mentira! – Shaka levantou-se do sofá pronto para acertar a cara do ariano. – Eu estava sonhando... – Seu rosto ficou imediatamente vermelho. Voltou a sentar, com o olhar baixo.

Hahahahahahaha... – Todos, até mesmo Shun, riram.

É... um sonho bem molhado... não queria ver o estado do seu lençol no dia seguinte... hahahahahahaha... – Mu começou a rir junto, zoando da cara do indiano.

Shaka você é um perigo... vê se fica longe do Mu, que ele agora é só meu! – O ariano sorriu beijando Aioria, feliz da vida com a afirmação.

Vocês são uma comédia... – Kamus sorriu.

Por falar em comédia... quero te mostrar uma coisa, vem comigo... – Milo sussurrou e discretamente saiu da sala, puxando o francês pela mão.

**oOoOo**

Milo levou-o para o quarto, longe daqueles malucos tarados e trancou a porta, antes que algum fugitivo do hospício tentasse entrar. Puxou o aquariano beijando-o sofregamente, querendo sentir o corpo todo do francês colado ao seu.

- Milo... calma... – Kamus separou-se tentando respirar. O escorpiano sorriu, puxando-o para sentarem na cama. – O que queria me mostrar?

- Meus beijos... – O grego puxou-o novamente, tomando os lábios rosados e o fôlego do outro.

- Seu tarado! – Separou-se novamente, rindo e bagunçando os cachos azulados do outro.

- Claro... ainda tinha dúvidas disso? – Milo empurrou o francês para a cama, deitando por cima deste. – Estou com saudades desse seu corpinho gostoso.

- Ai Milo... – Ainda não se acostumara com aquela perversão do amante. Ele era sempre tão descarado quando falava, mas mesmo assim Kamus ainda se surpreendia com as palavras pervertidas.

O grego riu, arrancando a blusa do aquariano e logo depois a bermuda, deixando-o apenas de cueca. Nem parou de beijar a pele clarinha, quando sentiu sua bermuda ser também arrancada fora. Sentiu dedinhos puxarem seus cabelos e empurrarem sua cabeça para baixo, sorriu e levantou.

- Depois diz que eu sou o tarado... – Milo sentou-se na cama, fitando o amante.

- Deixa isso pra depois... vem cá... – Kamus chamou-o com o dedo.

- Não... – O grego encostou-se na parede, que havia ao lado da cama. Cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, sorrindo malicioso.

- Aaaaaaah... mas eu quero que você... – O francês irritou-se com a atitude infantil. Levantou e sentou no colo do amante. – Eu quero e você vai fazer... não vai?

Milo abriu os olhos, fitando o olhar gelado do outro. Kamus levantou o corpo, ficando de joelhos, com o membro bem na altura do rosto do escorpiano. O grego sorriu divertido, mas quando viu a cuequinha preta, marcando o membro completamente rijo do outro, perdeu a noção de tudo.

- Cueca preta? Sabe que isso me deixa com mais tesão, não sabe? – Milo olhou para cima de um modo bem malicioso.

- Sim... agora vai... chupa... por favor! – Kamus pediu timidamente, empurrando o quadril para frente.

Milo não agüentou aquela inocência, misturada na perversão das palavras e gestos, puxou o pano preto expondo o membro, objeto de seu maior prazer. Lambeu os lábios, pronto para abocanhar o sexo e chupá-lo lentamente, mas o aquariano tinha outros planos para sua boca. Sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados com força, abriu a boca para reclamar e sentiu a ereção ser enfiada garganta adentro, quase o sufocando.

- Pára de reclamar... você me deixou com muito tesão. – Kamus jogou os quadris para frente, sem soltar os cachos azuis. Milo lançou um de seus olhares pervertidos e começou a chupar toda a extensão do membro, lambendo e sugando mais forte a cabeça.

O aquariano gemia e arfava, sentindo aquela boquinha quente sugar até sua alma, tamanha era a força com que Milo o fazia. Fitava os olhos sedutores, querendo entrar mais e mais no amante, até que nada sobrasse de seu membro. Milo por sua vez já estava tendo pensamentos depravados, com o sexo enfiado inteiro na boca, começou a passar as mãos pelas coxas alvas, até apertar as duas nádegas, puxando o amante mais para perto.

- Ahn... Milo... – O francês apertou os olhos, tentando privar-se de ver aquele olhar que o comia. Apoiou a mão esquerda na parede, enquanto puxava os fios azulados com a direita.

As mãos começaram a massagear as duas nádegas fofinhas, enquanto a boca quente chupava avidamente o volume que sufocava. Trocou a posição do braço esquerdo, passando a mão por entre as pernas do francês, massageando as bolas enquanto continuava a chupar. Seus dedos foram movendo-se, procurando a fenda entre as duas perfeitas nádegas, fez um carinho suave, olhando o amante, procurando ver o olhar azul do outro.

Quando Kamus abriu os olhos, fitando aquele azul safira, sorriu tímido e gemeu. Milo passou um dedo pela entradinha virgem, provocando surpresa no amante, que tentou sair da posição, mas a boca sugava tão forte, que não queria abandoná-la. O grego então enfiou o dedo, procurando um ponto que deixasse o aquariano ainda mais excitado.

- Hummm... o que... vai fazer? – O francês gemeu tentando falar com o amante. Mas este apenas o olhou provocante, tocando fundo em seu interior, fazendo-o arquear as costas e gemer mais alto.

Milo continuou a estimular o interior do francês, rápido e sem parar de chupar. Kamus perdia os sentidos, gemendo cada vez mais alto, com os olhos fechados e o corpo suado. Já não queria saber o que aquele dedo fazia dentro de si, apenas queria sentir onde ele tocava e o prazer que proporcionava. Arqueou as costas, puxando os fios azulados e empurrando os quadris, olhou para baixo vendo o olhar provocante, enquanto o grego tirava todo o membro da boca, para depois engolir tudo de novo.

- Aaaaah... – A cena, muito mais do que a boquinha sugando avidamente, estava entorpecendo seus sentidos, tirando sua razão e sanidade. Achou que nada no mundo poderia ser melhor do que aquilo, entregou-se então nas mãos do amante e à um orgasmo destruidor, que o fez apertar os olhos mais forte, fazendo força para dentro da boca de Milo.

- Foi bom? – Milo perguntou logo após sentir o membro escorregar para fora, devolvendo seu fôlego. Kamus caiu sentado em seu colo, com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço, abraçou-o sorrindo, tirando o dedo de seu interior quente e lambendo os lábios.

- Por que fez isso? – Ele gemeu de encontro a pele cheirosa do grego. Nesse momento descobriu ter gostado realmente e sentiu um vazio imenso quando o dedo de Milo o deixou.

- Porque eu sabia que você ia adorar... errei? – Milo sorriu malicioso, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça na parede.

- Acho... que não. – Kamus não deixou que o amante visse seu sorrisinho bobo ao se descobrir um apreciador daquele tipo de coisa, mas abraçou-o mais forte, sentindo o membro duro embaixo de si, ainda escondido pela cueca.

- Eu te dou cinco minutos para se recompor... só cinco. – O grego acariciou os fios azulados, sentindo os arrepios ainda passearem pelo corpo do outro. Adorou sentir a entrega de Kamus em seus braços, ele não tinha forças para mais nada no momento e isso era ótimo aos olhos do escorpiano.

- O que vai fazer? – Na verdade estava louco para sentir o que aconteceria, mas queria ouvir da boca do amante. Sentiu os carinhos em seus cabelos, fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar o corpo e o coração.

Milo sorriu, deixando o mistério de seus atos excitarem o aquariano em seus braços. Lentamente, continuou com os carinhos pelas nádegas fofas e pela fenda entre elas, mas nunca chegando a penetrar o dedo novamente. Deixou que ele descansasse por cinco minutos, contados no relógio que havia na cabeceira, e então puxou o rostinho corado, fitando os olhos azuis.

- Agora que você já descansou... eu vou te comer todinho... – Milo deu seu sorriso mais pervertido constatando que o baixo ventre do amante começava a dar sinais de vida. – Gostou de ouvir isso? – Agarrou o pescocinho branco sugando a pele e mordendo, sem tirar as mãos das duas nádegas fofas. – Agora me faz um favor...

Kamus simplesmente gelou, ou melhor, pegou fogo ao ouvir as palavras do outro. Não esboçou nenhuma reação, nem mesmo quando sentiu aquela boca quente chupar seu pescoço, achou que ia ter outro orgasmo só com o sentido da audição.

- Está vendo aquela gaveta? – O grego apontou a mesinha de cabeceira, sempre sorrindo do mesmo jeito. Kamus virou a cabeça, notando pela primeira vez algo que não fosse a cama ou Milo, dentro do quarto. – Vá até ela e pegue um vidrinho branco... – Puxou a cintura do francês, fazendo ele levantar-se de seu colo.

Nem pensou em protestar ou perguntar, levantou do colo do amante e retirou a cueca por completo, que estava no meio de suas pernas. Engatinhou até a cabeceira da cama, sabendo que Milo estaria observando cada movimento seu e ficando louco de tesão. Abriu a gaveta e procurou um vidrinho, em meio a um monte de camisinha e outros bagulhos.

- É este? – Kamus virou-se para trás mostrando um vidro ao outro. Milo sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça, depois o chamou com o dedo. – O que é isso?

- Você já vai saber... – Milo levantou os quadris retirando a cueca e revelando a ereção desperta. Kamus lambeu os lábios inconscientemente, quando o grego se masturbou lentamente, ainda sorrindo do mesmo jeito safado. – Senta aqui no meu colo. – Ele pediu, soltando o membro e esticando os braços, como se fosse pegar uma criancinha e niná-la.

O aquariano assentiu, se ajoelhando com as pernas, uma de cada lado do quadril de Milo. Depois se sentou, sentindo a ereção roçar sua entrada. Seu corpo se arrepiou com a expectativa do que aconteceria ali, depois que o grego revelasse o que havia no vidrinho.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Aaaaah... eu sou má! Muito má! HihihhehehehahahAHHAAHAHAH... (risada dos gêmeos) uhuhuhuh... Eu parei BEM NO MEIO do lemon de propósito! Gente, há outros personagens, não? Eu não posso abandonar Máscara e Dido, Shurinha e Aioros, Muzin e Aioria... Shaka e... deixa pra lá... Enfim, eu vou contar coisinhas engraçadas sobre eles antes do Milo revelar o que tem no vidro... e terminar o lemon! O que acharam? Ficou legal?

Quem gostou do Aioros perdendo a toalha levanta a mão! o/ Eu ameeeeei! Foi a minha parte preferida!

Fiquem ligadinhos que o próximo capítulo também tá engraçado e eu começo a dar mais participação aos outros meninos, eles merecem!

Comentários: Eu sou mt má... vou fazer mt maldade ainda com vcs, aguardem!

Tipo, o Kamus tem que sofrer... Pq depois vem a recompensa. Mas também não vou largar os outros personagens de lado.

Assim, as meninas da escola que se danem! XD Eu pensei que como isso é ficção posso fazer o mundo perfeito do meu ponto de vista, não? Então eu quis que fossem todos yaoi, sem exceção, mas na vida real isso seria loucura, né? Gostei do nome que você deu a eles... os douradinhos de agora em diante serão Os Intocáveis! XD Isso tá aprecendo BBB... uahauhaauhuahuahuaha...

Bju grande a todas vocês! Brigada por lerem a fic sem me matar...


	6. Nos Braços do Escorpião

**Nos Braços do Escorpião**

Na sala rolava um jogo, que fazia os amigos rirem e zoarem uns aos outros. Shura e Aioros já estavam de volta, com as devidas roupas, ou pelo menos com algo que cobrisse o principal, no caso do grego. Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Mu, Aioria, Máscara da Morte, Shura, Afrodite, Aioros, Ikki e até mesmo Shun, estavam sentados em roda com uma garrafa ao centro.

- Ora, ora... Depois dessa eu nunca mais olho vocês da mesma maneira... – Ikki comentou fazendo os outros rirem. Girou a garrafa vendo-a cair apontando Shaka, respirou fundo e pensou em algo que pudesse perguntar ao loiro.

- Vê lá, hein? Não pergunta coisa boba... Pergunta alguma coisa legal! – Kanon sorriu, batendo nas costas do amigo. Ikki pensou e suspirou.

- Você é virgem? – Perguntou finalmente, vendo a expressão de alegria sumir dos rostos dos colegas.

- Ikki... Pergunte algo que a gente não saiba... – Aioros encostou-se no sofá, nem querendo ouvir a resposta.

- Sim! – O loiro respondeu feliz, sorrindo.

- Ele não perguntou seu signo, Shaka... – O ariano cortou as caras desanimadas e olhou bem sério para o meio-irmão, que engoliu em seco.

- Quer dizer que ele já... – Mu concordou com a cabeça e Afrodite abriu um sorriso. – Não nos contou nada, seu safado! – O sueco fingiu brigar com o amigo, enquanto os outros tentavam mudar as caras espantadas.

- Então? – Ikki insistiu. – Você já fez sexo?

- Si-sim... – Shaka sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha, baixou os olhos, sem conseguir encarar o amigo.

- Tudo bem, loiro... seria mais estranho se você ainda fosse mesmo virgem... – Afrodite sorriu, encostando-se em Máscara da Morte.

A garrafa girou no centro, deixando todos no suspense. Shun ainda estava abismado, pois todas as perguntas haviam sido sobre sexo, o que tornava aqueles amigos de Ikki, uns tarados sem noção. Enfim a garrafinha caiu apontando o garotinho de cabelos verdes.

- Uhm... o que eu posso perguntar a ele? – O loiro pensou e virou-se para Mu, cochichando algo em seu ouvido. O ariano afirmou com a cabeça e sorriu. – Bom... responde na sinceridade... você já beijou aquele menino loiro, né? Quero saber o que mais vocês já fizeram...

O rosto de Shun se inflamou de vergonha, ficou vermelho, não... roxo, ao saber que Ikki estava ao seu lado ouvindo tudo. Estava bem óbvio que o irmão não gostara nada de ouvir que ele já beijara o menino... mas enfim, responder ao resto já era demais.

- Na-nada... – Falou timidamente, mas Shaka não se convenceu, nem tão pouco os outros.

- Ah... fala sério! Você já tem quinze anos certo? – Shun afirmou. Saga então sorriu simpático. – Duvido que não tenha feito mais nada... – Ikki queria matar o irmão e os outros também, mas não disse nada.

- Ah... é verdade... mais nada...

- Duvido! – Afrodite se protestou, sendo apoiado pelos outros. – Eu não ia ficar só de beijos com aquele loirinho gatinho... – Piscou um olho sorrindo malicioso. – Certamente já rolaram umas mãos e outras coisas, quem sabe?

- Afrodite! Do que foi que você chamou aquele pirralho? – Máscara da Morte irritou-se, virando o amante de frente para si.

- Calma... você sabe que só tenho olhos para você... – O pisciano sorriu nervoso, tentando convencer o italiano.

- Tão tá hein? Vamos prosseguir... – Shura rodou a garrafa ignorando os colegas e para sua surpresa ela caiu virada para si mesmo.

- Pergunta alguma coisa picante para o espanhol... – Aioria sorriu, vendo a cara do irmão ficar vermelha de raiva.

- Onde está o goleiro do time de vocês e aquele menino que estava aqui? O que eles estão fazendo? - E para surpresa geral eles perceberam que até o atual momento não tinham dado pela falta de Kamus e nem de Milo.

- Boa pergunta... devem estar no quarto de Milo... Agora fazendo o que... quer que eu adivinhe? – Shura sorriu para o garoto, apoiando um braço na perna flexionada.

- Si-sim... – Shun sentiu o rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho, se é que isso era possível.

- Eu acho o francês finalmente resolveu dar pro Milo... – E deixando todo mundo de novo com cara de babaca, rodou a garrafa, vendo-a cair virada para Máscara da Morte. – Muito bem, italiano... Sua vez de pagar mico.

Máscara da Morte assim como os outros arregalaram os olhos para o capricorniano, mas esperaram ansiosos pela próxima revelação.

- Você já deixou, alguma vez, o Afrodite te comer? – O espanhol ergueu a mão, impedindo protestos. – Se não responder, vou tomar isso como um sim... Não minta.

- Droga... – Máscara virou o rosto, contrariado, fitando os olhos azul piscina do amante. – Já... – Sussurrou.

- O que foi que você disse? – Shura se fez de desentendido, chegando o rosto mais perto de onde estava o amigo.

- EU DISSE QUE SIM! POR QUE, ALGUM PROBLEMA? – O canceriano gritou no ouvido do espanhol, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos e voltar para seu lugar.

- Tudo bem, problema nenhum, mas não precisava gritar... – Shura esfregou os ouvidos, enquanto os outros abafavam os risos, com as mãos.

- Minha vez! – Máscara respondeu, desgostoso, girando a garrafa. Quando esta parou, deixou um sorriso transparecer, pensou um momento e mandou. – Aioros... conta aqui... O que você viu no Shura?

- Ahn... ele...

- A verdade... Aquilo que você me contou naquele dia, depois da festa... – Ele sorriu malicioso, deixando o amigo e o espanhol muito sem graça.

- Máscara... era pra ser um segredo...

- E outras coisas também, mas eu fui obrigado a falar! – O italiano irritou-se com a atitude. Se ele era obrigado a falar seu segredo, Aioros teria que confessar na frente de todos.

- Fala! – Afrodite quase gritou, esperando ouvir o segredo. – O quê? – parou tentando ouvir os sussurros do grego. – MAIS ALTO! – O sueco gritou, provocando o amigo, sabendo que dali não sairia nada decente.

- Querem mesmo saber! Eu gosto é... é... – O grego lançou um olhar a Shura, que não sabia se corria ou se ficava para ouvir. – Ah... fala sério... aqui não tem criança... eu gosto é de... do... de... do tamanho dele! – Aioros virou o rosto, contrariado, cruzando os braços e fazendo cara feia. O espanhol apenas sorriu de leve.

- É só isso? – Shura perguntou, olhando o amante nos olhos. Aioros ficou sem reação, pois sabia que Shura não era muito sentimental e nunca haviam conversado sobre o fato, achou melhor então afirmar que a relação não passava de sexo.

- Sim... – Aioros viu o rosto do amante se fechar e não entendeu bem porque. Shura levantou-se sem dizer nada e seguiu o caminho da cozinha.

- Você vai ficar aí sem fazer nada? – Máscara da Morte perguntou, sem deixar seu sorrisinho de lado.

- Não... – Rapidamente o grego se ajoelhou e chegou perto do amigo, quando estava bem perto deu um soco forte no rosto bronzeado. – POR QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE TEM QUE FAZER ISSO! NÃO GOSTA DE ME VER COM ELE? – A fúria contorcia seu rosto, os músculos definidos de seu corpo se retesavam com o ódio que sentia. Máscara sorriu e olhou-o novamente.

- Não, Aioros... mas eu acho que você perde muito tempo me contando as coisas, quando deveria ir falar isso para ele. – O sorriso se apagou do rosto do italiano, massageou a bochecha e voltou a encostar-se ao sofá.

O grego abaixou o rosto, como se fosse chorar, levantou-se do chão andando rápido até a cozinha. Na verdade não sabia o que pensava do amigo, ele só tentou ajudar, talvez da maneira errada, mas ainda assim, ele queria seu bem. Entrou na cozinha, achando que o mundo desabava sobre seus ombros, encontrou o espanhol encostado na pia, com a cabeça baixa.

- Desculpe... – Sussurrou, sem se atrever a chegar perto do amante. Shura levantou os olhos, frios e sem emoção e num instante, ao ver aquelas duas esmeraldas, úmidas de arrependimento, deixou que uma lágrima escorresse até seu queixo. – Shura... – Aioros arregalou os olhos e correu para abraçá-lo. – Desculpa... aquilo não é verdade, mas eu achei que você só estava comigo por sexo, não queria estragar nossa amizade com meus sentimentos.

- Aioros... – Shura sussurrou, deixando-se ser abraçado pelo grego, levantou o rostinho choroso, enxugando as lágrimas que caíam. – Eu gosto muito de você... nunca disse que só queria sexo...

- Eu sei, mas eu interpretei mal... me perdoa? – O grego levantou os olhos, fazendo carinha de criança abandonada, o espanhol riu e passou um dedo por seus lábios.

- É claro... Mas da próxima vez que você fizer propaganda de mim em público... Eu penso no caso de vender meus serviços. – O capricorniano ficou sério, fitando o rosto bronzeado confuso.

- Ai meu Zeus! Tá maluco? Isso aqui é tudo meu, só meu... – Aioros falou preocupado, passando as mãos pelo corpo do amante, que ria de se acabar.

- Aioros... você é a coisa mais fofa do mundo. – Em um gesto surpreendente, apertou as bochechas do grego, rindo mais. Aioros ficou sem ação, apenas sorrindo e achando tudo aquilo maravilhoso.

**oOoOo**

Enquanto isso, na sala todos ficaram calados. Kanon pegou a garrafa, colocando-a em uma mesinha ao lado do sofá. Aioria puxou Mu do chão, voltando para o sofá, enquanto que Afrodite abraçava o amante.

- Bom... talvez não tenha sido mesmo uma boa idéia ter feito esse jogo. – Saga baixou o olhar, ainda confuso e constrangido.

- Não... foi bom... agora ele nunca mais enche meus ouvidos dizendo que ama o Shura e que o espanhol não liga pra ele... – Máscara puxou o sueco, que se encostou em seu peito, brincando com os próprios cachos azulados.

- É... eu acho que sim... – Afrodite sussurrou, sentindo o corpo forte o abraçando.

- E quanto a Kamus e Milo? – Aioria perguntou.

- Deixe-os quietos... quando eles voltarem a gente pergunta o que faziam... – Mu lançou um olhar divertido para o amante, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Na sala o clima pesado só se dissipou quando Aioros voltou da cozinha, sentando-se ao lado de Máscara da Morte, abraçando-o e pedindo desculpas. Shura parecia ter tirado um peso enorme dos ombros, até a expressão severa de seu rosto havia amenizado. Eles então conversaram como pessoas normais, que não eram, esperando que Kamus e Milo voltassem.

**oOoOo**

Milo sorriu ao ver o corpo alvo estremecer com o contato de seu membro naquela entradinha rosada. Segurou nas coxas definidas e apertou-as, enquanto procurava a boquinha que tanto amava para beijar. Sugou os lábios rosados, desejando nunca se afastar deles, eram deliciosos demais.

- Milo... – Kamus sentia seu membro pulsar, novamente estava pronto para outro orgasmo forte como aquele anterior. Puxou o rosto do grego e olhou dentro dos olhos azuis. – Eu...

- Eu sei que está com medo... mas não precisa, vou ser bem delicado com você. – Milo não esperou reação do amante, abriu o vidro passando um gel claro nas mãos. – Está um pouco gelado, tá? – Levou a mão até as nádegas do francês, passando os dedos pela fenda e enfiando dois dedos no buraquinho apertado. Lubrificou bem o local para a futura invasão dolorida.

- Um pouco? – Kamus sorriu, sentindo o gel geladinho lubrificar sua entrada. Os dedos entravam e saíam alargando-o mais um pouco, deixando sempre uma sensação de vazio quando saíam. Abriu mais as pernas procurando sentir bem tudo aquilo.

O grego queria jogar Kamus na cama e subir por cima dele, sem se preocupar com a virgindade do garoto ou qualquer outra coisa, aquela carinha de prazer estava deixando-o louco. Retirou os dedos ouvindo os gemidos de protesto, pegou mais um pouco de gel e passou a mão pelo membro, espalhando o lubrificante por toda a extensão.

- Abre bem as pernas... – Milo sussurrou no ouvido do aquariano, provocando arrepios pela pele alva. O amante obedeceu, abrindo as coxas e esperando. – Agora... levanta um pouquinho o corpo... – O francês obedeceu, levantando um pouco, apoiando-se nos ombros do escorpiano.

- Assim? – Perguntou olhando para baixo, constatando o brilho de luxúria naqueles olhos sedutores.

- Assim mesmo... – Milo parecia estar nas nuvens... aquele rostinho corado, os olhos fechados, a boquinha entreaberta, a respiração falhada, aquela bundinha fofa empinada para trás, como se esperasse um castigo. Essa mistura toda era enlouquecedora, quando unida à voz rouca de prazer do aquariano e o grego não deixou isso passar desapercebido. – Kamus... você me enlouquece de tesão... vem, agora senta bem devagar... – Colocou o membro na entradinha virgem, enquanto segurava com uma das mãos a cintura macia, fazendo-o descer o corpo lentamente, até sua ereção começar a abrir espaço no corpinho apertado.

Kamus descia o corpo pensando em como explicaria aquilo a si mesmo, jamais pensou que um dia estaria fazendo algo como isso. Mas no momento a dor e o prazer tomavam mais espaço e o membro entrando lentamente, derrubando as barreiras que seu corpo virgem impunha, começava a despertar um tesão, que até então não existia para si. Sentiu o sexo entrar até a metade, fazendo Milo soltar um gemido do mais puro prazer, enquanto ele próprio já nem sabia mais a altura de seus gemidos.

- Calma... relaxa o corpo... – Milo pediu, tentando se acalmar ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um carinho nas mechas azuladas do amante. Seu membro era apertado com tanta força, que sua mente se nublava, impedindo o raciocínio. Os gemidos altos eram enlouquecedores, sabia que estava provocando dor no amante, mas não queria parar, não agora que seu membro se enterrara totalmente no interior daquela bundinha quente. – Aaah... isso é muito bom... – Gemeu baixinho no ouvido do aquariano.

- Milo... isso dói muito... – Kamus choramingou, com o rosto escondido no pescoço do grego, procurando sentir aquele perfume que sempre o acalmava. Mas estava muito difícil esquecer aquela maldita dor, que o rasgava inteiro por dentro.

- Calma... é assim mesmo... mas daqui a pouco vou te fazer gemer muito de prazer... – Milo remexeu os quadris lentamente, só para ver se aquilo era real e que ele estava dentro do francês.

Kamus ficou muito quieto, tentando se acostumar com o volume rasgando-o. Tentou esquecer a dor e tudo o mais que pudesse impedi-lo de continuar sentado no colo do amante. As mãos do grego passeavam por suas coxas, nádegas, costas, cabelos... Os dedos apertavam um mamilo depois o outro, tornando a carne rígida e arrepiada... Sentiu seu sexo, até então abandonado, ser acariciado lentamente, provocando alguns gemidos baixinhos. A dor se esvaecia lentamente, mas sabia que o menor movimento faria com que ela voltasse.

- Ah... já está mais acostumado? Daqui a pouco eu vou te foder bem gostoso... – O sorriso era malicioso como sempre. As mãos sentiam o membro ficar cada vez mais duro, a cada carinho e a cada palavra... Milo passou um dedo pela fenda de onde já saía o líquido claro, levou o mesmo dedo à boca, provando do gostinho adocicado. – Como pode ser tão gostoso? – Perguntou ao rostinho confuso a sua frente. O francês nem sequer se atrevia a falar, com medo de que a dor tomasse novamente seus sentidos, mas o grego não queria ficar parado.

Milo remexeu a cintura, tirando um pouco o membro e depois o enfiando novamente. Ouviu um gemido de dor e parou, sabia que para Kamus aquilo devia estar sendo difícil, não eram só as barreiras do corpo que ele devia vencer, mas também as barreiras daquela mente confusa do aquariano. Esperou pacientemente que a expressão do rostinho claro se aliviasse e então estocou bem delicadamente outra vez, ouvindo um novo gemido.

- Relaxa... – O grego colocou as mãos nas duas nádegas, abrindo-as e se enterrando mais outra vez no corpo apertado. Seu gemido foi acompanhando por outro, meio abafado e dolorido. – Kamus... vai... faz sozinho... – Milo queria gemer mais alto, gritar e deixar que seus sentidos se nublassem com um orgasmo que inundaria o amante, mas deveria ser mais delicado com quem amava tanto. – Faz... vai ser gostoso... senta em mim... – Ele sorriu malicioso, esperando ver o azul escuro dos olhos do francês brilharem de dor, mas o que viu foi apenas desejo.

Kamus viu o rostinho corado e a boquinha vermelha lhe fazer aquele pedido tão pervertido... Não agüentou, tinha que dar ao grego o que ele pedia. Vencendo sua própria dor, levantou o corpo e depois desceu de novo, sentando inteiramente no membro ereto. Enquanto repetia os movimentos, com as mãos ainda apoiadas nos ombros do amante, sentia a dor ir se dissipando, aos poucos. Cada gemido era motivo de um sorriso mais aberto, mostrando que a dor não tardaria a sumir.

Milo segurou na cintura do outro, sentindo-se extremamente excitado com a visão de Kamus subir e descer naquela lentidão, sentindo cada parte de seu membro adentrar o corpinho quente, mas aquilo não era suficiente. Ajudou o aquariano, estocando junto com os movimentos de subida e descida, tocando fundo, procurando aquele ponto íntimo, que há pouco deixara o francês gemendo de tesão.

- Ah... acho... que... achei... – O grego tentou falar entre os gemidos, sua voz era rouca e vacilante pela respiração alterada. O francês abriu os olhos, cheios de paixão e sorriu, gemendo quando Milo o tocou novamente naquele ponto prazeiroso. – É aqui... – Estocou mais forte, tocando novamente no local sensível. Kamus arqueou as costas esquecendo-se completamente da dorzinha que ainda persistia, onde o membro grosso alargava sua entrada.

Seus movimentos se intensificaram, querendo sentir mais uma vez aquele ponto ser tocado. Deixou que Milo mexesse os quadris, estocando cada vez mais fundo, cada vez mais rápido, dando mais prazer do que ele sequer poderia imaginar vir a sentir. O prazer chegava a ponto de sobrepujar a dor e arrancar gemidos cada vez mais altos de sua boca, já não se importava com mais nada, apenas com o ato que realizavam juntos.

Enquanto o aquariano se via em devaneio, o grego o apertava e observava, fascinado com o rostinho corado e as expressões que ele fazia toda vez que era tocado com mais força. Milo aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, recebendo um gemido de puro prazer em resposta, gostou de saber que agradava ao amante e continuou segurando em suas coxas, se enfiando cada vez mais fundo naquele interior apertado. Mas então quis fazer um teste, uma brincadeira, segurou na cintura de Kamus e parou de se mover, fazendo o aquariano ficar parado também.

- Não! Por que... fez isso? – Kamus gemeu irritado, tentando soltar as mãos de sua cintura. – Me solta... eu...

- Então estava gostoso? – O grego não sabia porque fazia aquilo, estava enlouquecendo a si mesmo, com aquele corpo se contraindo em volta de seu membro. – Quer que eu solte você?

- Sim... me solta... – O francês pediu tentando se mexer no colo do grego. Jamais se imaginou ferindo seu orgulho daquela forma, mas o prazer falava bem mais alto.

- E quando eu o soltar... você vai rebolar bem gostoso e foder essa bundinha linda, até eu gozar? – O aquariano arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, seu baixo ventre queimou, achou que seria a hora de gozar, mas não, ainda não.

- Eu... eu quero... me solta... – Ele pediu, tentando arrancar as mãos de sua cintura, já mexendo o corpo, fazendo o membro escorregar com dificuldade em seu interior.

- Você é apressado... hummm... – Milo gemeu mais alto, quando o francês deu um impulso sentando, com força em sua ereção. – Calma... eu vou te soltar... – Pediu tentando controlar sua respiração, mas Kamus não o ouvia mais.

- Me larga... – Kamus pediu se impulsionando novamente, se rasgando por dentro. Sentiu as mãos o soltarem, enquanto seu corpo subia e quando desceu, largou seu peso, se enterrando com força na ereção rígida ao máximo.

- Aaaaaaaah... – Milo ofegou e num gemido alto gozou demoradamente, estocando forte o francês. – Eu disse... que devia... esperar... – Ele gemeu saciado, ainda movendo o corpo de leve.

- Uhm... eu... – Kamus tentou responder, mas sua garganta prendia e seu sexo queimava de tão duro.

- Deita... – Milo praticamente ordenou que Kamus deitasse e foi obedecido sem perguntas. Abriu as pernas fortes do goleiro e caiu de boca no membro ereto e suplicante, chupando com força. Enfiou dois dedos na entradinha apertada, voltando a tocá-lo naquele ponto sensível e prazeiroso, ouvindo os gemidos descompassados e as coisas sem sentido que saíam da boquinha rosada e bem educada do amante.

- Eu... eu... eu vou... hummm aaaaaah... – Kamus gemeu mais alto inundando a boca que o apertava. Abriu os olhos finalmente, puxando o amante para um beijo, sentindo seu gosto na língua quente e úmida.

Milo caiu deitado ao lado do outro, abraçando-o e deitando em seu peito, arfando e ainda gemendo, sentindo o corpo amolecer gradualmente. Kamus estava tão acabado que mal teve tempo de respirar e sentiu os braços fortes o envolverem.

- Kamus... eu te amo... – O grego sorriu, sentindo o perfume gostoso nos cabelos lisos do francês.

- Eu também... te amo... Milo. – Ele sussurrou de volta sorrindo e sentindo o corpo em seus braços estremecer. Mas o estado de torpor durou pouco, batidas na porta o fizeram levantar, assustados.

**oOoOo**

Eles estão demorando muito... – Shaka reclamou, olhando para o relógio de pulso.

- Aioria... vai chamar o Kamus, ele tem que tá em casa às sete e já são 6:55. – Shura confirmou no relógio de Shaka, parecendo preocupado.

- Certo... vou lá... – Aioria seguiu o corredor até o quarto de Milo.

Pensou bem, parou, encostou o ouvido na porta, tentando ouvir algo. Estava silencioso, deviam estar dormindo. Bateu na porta, chamando o francês.

- Kamus... são quase sete horas... seu pai vai te matar se você não chegar logo em casa! – Aioria falou alto, tentando se fazer ouvido. Bateu novamente, ouvindo a voz do grego ao lado de dentro.

- Calma Aioria! – Milo abriu a porta, apenas de bermuda, com os cabelos bagunçados. Dentro do quarto o francês terminava de vestir as calças e a camiseta.

- Estou calmo. Mas ele tem que voltar pra casa, não? – O leonino sorriu vendo o estado de Milo e o rosto envergonhado do outro amigo.

- Certo, obrigado, Aioria. – Kamus calçou os sapatos de qualquer jeito e despediu-se de Milo com um beijo na bochecha. – Tchau...

Os dois ficaram no corredor, vendo o francês se afastar encontrando Shura na sala e saindo com ele. Na pressa os dois esqueceram de falar algo sobre o que havia acontecido e apenas puderam guardar o gosto um do outro na boca.

Kamus chegou, dez minutos atrasado, em sua rua, virou-se para Shura perguntando se estava apresentável, o espanhol torceu o nariz e ajeitou os cabelos azulados do amigo, sorrindo em seguida. O francês se despediu e caminhou empurrando a bicicleta até a garagem. Entrou em casa pelos fundos, respirando fundo e esperando que o pai não tivesse notado seu atraso. Já estava subindo as escadas quando uma voz trovejou atrás de si.

- Por que atrasou?

- Por...por-porque... o trabalho atrasou... e... – Respirou fundo virando-se de frente para o pai, encarando a expressão severa no rosto dele. Sabia que ele desconfiaria de algo, se não desconfiasse seria estranho.

- Trabalho de matemática, não costuma deixar ninguém com a camisa para fora da calça, com os sapatos desamarrados e muito menos com o cabelo desalinhado. – Kamus engoliu em seco, sabendo que o pai descobrira tudo entre ele e Milo, sendo assim nada poderia salvá-lo da Sibéria ou quem sabe da Antártida.

- Não... papai... eu...

- Estava jogando aquele maldito futebol, não é! – Kamus arregalou os olhos, pensando bem se devia ou não negar, mas achou que o futebol o salvaria de uma boa.

- Desculpe... depois do trabalho os meninos se reuniram no campinho... joguei só um pouquinho! – Tentou se desculpar fazendo cara de vítima, como se os safados fossem os amigos que o obrigaram a "jogar".

- Não quero mais que você jogue com aqueles moleques... Agora suba, lave-se e desça para o jantar.

Kamus sorriu e sussurrou um "sim, senhor", subiu correndo as escadas, entrando em seu quarto e jogando longe a mochila, desejando não ter que tomar banho e tirar o cheirinho bom de Milo de sua pele. Mas achou que seria bem pior se não obedecesse ao pai.

Retirou cuidadosamente toda a roupa, passando a mão pelo corpo todo, sentindo ainda as mãos de Milo tocando cada parte de sua pele. O sêmem ainda grudava em suas coxas e nádegas. Não queria tomar banho, queria ficar com o toque de Milo em seu corpo para sempre. Mas entrou mesmo assim no chuveiro, ainda pensando em como a tarde havia sido boa, longe dos cadernos e livros, nos braços do escorpião.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A:** Pronto! Não sou mais tão malvada, né! Aí está o fim do lemon dos dois lindinhos. Eu não ia colocar tudo junto, o lemon ia ficar pro próximo, mas achei que seria maldade demais. Então aí está! Espero que tenham gostado da cena do joguinho, foi só pra distrair e dar história aos outros.

Devido à junção de dois capítulos, para que vocês pudessem ler o lemon logo, esse capítulo 6 ficou enorme! Peço desculpas a vocês por isso, mas se não fosse assim vocês não iam ver a cena entre Kamus e Milo agora.

Perdão pela falta de imaginação no título e pela parte nada a ver entre Aioros e Shura... Eu tava sem noção quando escrevi isso! XD

**Caliope Amphora** UAHUAHUAHAH... foi mal... Já terminei o que o Milo começou! XD

**Lilili**To terminando! Non mata eu!

**Kitsune Youko: **Acho que vou ter que deixar o Aioros pelado mais vezes XD Caraca! Vc me entende! Shaka uke é nada a ver! Eu gosto dele com o Ikki, mas só se ele for seme! XD

Gente, é só isso. Espero que vcs tenham se divertido com esses malucos e que tenham gostado desse lemonzinho. No próximo tem confusões... Eu acho! XD

Bju grande!


	7. Preste Atenção Capitão

**Preste Atenção Capitão**

Aioros conversava com Shura, enquanto voltavam para o ginásio. O treino havia sido pesado, pois o campeonato se aproximava e era importante para o capitão vencê-lo, pois seria seu último ano na escola. Estavam todos em boa forma, mas ainda dependiam muito de Kamus, para defender o gol.

Enquanto os amigos guardavam as coisas usadas no treino e voltavam para dentro da escola, Aioria e Mu ainda se demoravam no vestiário, com a desculpa de precisarem tomar banho antes de voltar para sala de aula. Os dois estavam debaixo de um mesmo chuveiro, em meio a gemidos calorosos.

- Vai mais rápido... temos que voltar pra aula... – Aioria gemeu, tentando se apoiar na parede escorregadia.

- Eu sei... – Mu segurava na cintura do grego por trás, estocando fundo, gemendo enquanto sentia a água morna escorrer por seu corpo.

Os dois se moviam juntos, gemendo e arfando, enquanto os corpos suados se chocavam no ato. Mu sentiu seus dedos ficarem melados com o sêmem que escorria do membro de Aioria, aumentou as estocadas sentindo-se inundar logo o interior do amante. O grego virou de frente, abraçando-o, sentindo a sensação do orgasmo ainda percorrer os corpos.

- Ah Aioria... isso foi uma loucura... – O ariano puxou o pescoço do amante, beijando-o apaixonadamente. As línguas se encontravam em uma dança suave e delicada.

- Você ouviu? – O grego empurrou o outro, ouvindo algo à distância. Mu ergueu uma sobrancelha procurando alguém no vestiário.

- Aioria... só tem eu e você aqui... – Ele sussurrou lavando o corpo na água morna. – Vem cá... vamos terminar logo esse banho e voltar pra aula.

- Tá bom... – O leonino entrou debaixo do chuveiro com o tibetano, mas seus ouvidos continuaram atentos, alguém havia estado naquele vestiário.

**oOoOo**

Os dois não comentaram mais o fato, encontraram com os amigos no refeitório, onde um garoto implicava com Shaka. O loiro estava sentado na mesa com Afrodite, enquanto os outros estavam pegando a comida. Mu viu o garoto sentado ao lado do meio irmão, provocando-o e começou a andar em sua direção, quando um braço o segurou.

- Não precisa... olha lá... – Aioria apontou Ikki que andava na mesma direção que ele, provavelmente pra salvar o indiano daquele chato. Mu ficou observando de longe enquanto Afrodite tentava esconder o riso, na mesa.

-Ei... por que você não vai encher o saco dos seus amigos?

- Porque o Shaka é bem mais interessante... e quem é você? – O garoto perguntou sem tirar o sorrisinho do rosto. Shaka levantou os olhos, encontrando os de Ikki.

- Ikki... Agora some daqui... – Ele rosnou para o garoto, reparando que o loiro tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Não precisa disso... eu estava persuadindo ele a sair por bem... – Shaka levantou-se ajeitando o uniforme e tirando a franja da testa.

- Mas parece que isso não funciona com esse palhaço... – Ikki devolveu, sem tirar os olhos das mãos alvas que mexiam nos fios loiros.

- Bom... se isso não serve... – Sem dar tempo de Ikki pensar, o indiano desferiu um soco no olho do garoto que o perturbava, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão. – Acho que isso serve... – Depois sorriu e sentou-se novamente, continuando a comer.

Ikki ficou sem ação, assim como Afrodite e os outros amigos, que a essa altura já estavam de volta à mesa, com suas bandejas. Mu chegou perto do garoto caído lhe ajudando a levantar.

- Viu só? Não sei porque ainda há gente nessa escola querendo se meter com a gente... vaza daqui moleque... – O tibetano disse em tom firme, empurrando o pentelho provocador. Aioria não pôde deixar de morrer de tesão pelo ariano falando daquele jeito.

- Só pra ver esse loirinho com raiva... – Aioros riu gostoso, sentando-se ao lado de Shaka. – Você fica lindo quando tá zangado. – Os outros riram alto do rosto corado do indiano.

- Tarado! Quer levar um soco também?

- E estragar essas mãozinhas delicadas? Eu não... – Aioros riu ainda mais alto, vendo que o amigo ficara ainda mais vermelho de vergonha. – Não é mesmo, Ikki? – Agora ele pegara pesado, Shaka até abaixou o rosto, escondendo os olhos com a franja loira.

- Eu... eu não tenho nada com isso... – Ikki disse convicto de que tinha convencido os amigos, mas eles riram de sua cara, zoando mais ainda.

Em meio à bagunça duas mãos se encontravam por baixo da mesa, enquanto sorrisinhos bobos enfeitavam os rostinhos de Milo e Kamus, mas essa paixão foi interrompida por um brincalhão que segurou nos braços dos amigos, levantando-os e mostrando as mãos dadas.

- Uuuuuuuh... até na escola? Vocês não se agüentam? – Kanon disse como se repreendesse duas crianças. O inspetor que passava pelo refeitório parou na mesa, sacudindo a cabeça e seguindo em frente. – Viu? Vocês assustaram até nosso querido inspetor...

- Kanon... vai se fu... – Milo parou na metade das palavras ao ver o inspetor voltar e encará-lo.

- Termina a frase... – Ele disse, como se peitasse o grego. Milo se encheu de ódio, virou-se para o inspetor e disse o que queria.

- Eu ia mandar ele se foder, algum problema? – O refeitório parou para ouvir a declaração daquele menino maluco do segundo ano. Aioros sorriu vendo que dali sairia um castigo.

- Me acompanhe... – O inspetor saiu do refeitório e Milo bufou seguindo-o.

Os amigos ficaram olhando a cena até Kamus dar um tapa na cabeça de Kanon e sair mal humorado em direção às salas de aula. Os outros ficaram quietos, só Aioros se orgulhava do atrevimento de Milo.

Depois de comerem sem provocarem brigas, voltaram para a sala, encontrando Kamus com a cabeça baixa, fitando o céu azul pela janela. Kanon entrou na sala pedindo desculpas ao francês e depois se retirou indo à sua sala, com os outros garotos. Afrodite, Shaka, Mu e Aioria sentaram-se ao lado do amigo conversando e contando histórias engraçadas. Milo voltou pela metade do tempo, com a cara amarrada, sentou-se na frente de Kamus sussurrando que havia tomado uma advertência. O inspetor que o acompanhara ficou parado na porta falando algo com o professor, que anunciou.

- Aioria e... Mu? – O professor virou-se novamente para o inspetor, confirmando o nome que ouvira. – Aioria e Mu... acompanhem o inspetor.

Aioria e Mu se entreolharam preocupados, os amigos não entenderam nada. O grego sempre se metia em confusão, principalmente por ser irmão de Aioros, mas Mu sempre fora um garoto bem comportado, que nunca fazia besteiras, pelo menos não que o diretor soubesse. Os dois se levantaram pedindo licença ao professor e saindo para o corredor.

Caminharam em silêncio até a porta da sala de aula do terceiro ano, onde o pai de Mu estava dando aula. O inspetor bateu à porta e o professor veio atender, vendo o filho e Aioria, assustou-se.

- O que houve? – Os alunos dentro da sala esticaram-se para ver quem eram os encrenqueiros da vez.

- Oh... não é nada, se houver necessidade o senhor será chamado, por enquanto quero que Aioros me acompanhe. – O grego ouviu e se levantou, sendo seguido por olhares curiosos. Saga e Kanon cochichavam, se perguntando o que o amigo fizera daquela vez.

Aioros saiu para o corredor acompanhando o irmão e Mu, tentando descobrir com o primeiro o que havia feito daquela vez. Chegando a sala do diretor, eles viram um garoto, até então desconhecido. Entraram e ficaram de pé atrás do menino, de frente para o diretor.

- Aioria e Mu... sabem porque foram chamados? – O homem perguntou. Aioria quase se incriminou, mas conteve-se fechando a boca e sacudindo a cabeça.

- Não... o que fizemos de errado? – Mu parecia tranqüilo, até parecia sincero ao responder.

- Bom... vocês já vão saber... quanto a Aioros, só queria lhe dar um aviso. – O grego levantou o rosto, curioso com o que poderia vir a ser o aviso. – Depois que o treinamento do time acaba, é esperado que todos vocês voltem às salas de aula ou ao refeitório. Não é permitido que fiquem por mais tempo dentro dos vestiários, enquanto os outros estão estudando. – O diretor sorriu levemente, fazendo Aioria corar, mas Mu manteve-se impassível.

- Mas nós voltamos todos para a aula...

- Como capitão do time você deveria ter visto que dois dos jogadores não voltaram às salas de aula e ficaram no vestiário... Estou dizendo algum absurdo?

- Bom, acho que dessa vez o senhor tem razão, mas ninguém ficou para trás... – Aioros respondeu confuso, encolhendo os ombros sem saber o que dizer.

- Isso não é verdade, é, Aioria? – O diretor olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes do leonino, esperando ver a fraqueza neles, mas Mu interrompeu o contato visual por instantes.

- Senhor... não sabemos do que está falando. Eu me atrasei um pouco no banho hoje, mas lhe asseguro ter voltado o quanto antes para a escola. – Os lábios do diretor crisparam-se de ódio, mas logo abriram-se num sorriso desdenhoso.

- Aioros, volte à sala de aula e peça que o professor de vocês venha até aqui. E da próxima vez, conte seus jogadores. – Ele disse em tom resoluto. O grego assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da sala, olhando o irmão de cara feia.

Aioria abaixou a cabeça, querendo se enfiar debaixo da mesa e morrer ali, mas a expressão no rosto de Mu era a mesma desde que saíram da sala, serena e indiferente, ele estava disposto a negar até a morte que havia feito algo de errado, mas o grego não estava certo se conseguiria ajudá-lo nessa.

- Agora que estamos sós... Eu já disse que não tolero estudantes desrespeitando as regras... certo?

- Sim, senhor. – O tibetano respondeu prontamente.

- Por que ficaram no vestiário até a hora do almoço?

- Não ficamos...

- Ficaram... eu vi tudo! – O garotinho ergueu a cabeça, fitando os olhos frios e rosados acima de si. – Diretor... eu não mentiria... eles estavam no chuveiro quando entrei no vestiário e estavam...

- Tomando banho... Eu já disse que hoje me atrasei um pouco no banho... – Aioria achou melhor ficar calado, ou falaria besteira.

- Não acredito... Vocês dois tomarão uma advertência, cada um, por estarem no vestiário matando aula... Mas como não temos provas do que faziam, dessa vez não serão expulsos... – O leonino respirou aliviado, mas Mu manteve a pose.

- Senhor diretor... O professor está aqui.

- Mande-o entrar... – E virando-se para Mu. – Vou conversar com seu pai e não quero que isso se repita. Agora se retirem os três.

Mu saiu pela porta com a mesma cara que entrara e Aioria o acompanhou ainda suando frio. O garoto os seguiu, passando pelo professor, que olhara para o filho de relance e depois entrara na sala.

- Vocês dois são uns mentirosos! – O menino falou de cara feia.

- Não... Você quem é... – Mu deu um sorrisinho desdenhoso e empurrou o garoto para a parede. – Por que estava nos observando? Não teria sido muito mais fácil se tivesse chamado um inspetor enquanto estávamos ocupados?

- Eu... eu... eu... – Ele ficou sem fala, fitando os olhos rosados e aquele braço forte que o empurrava contra a parede.

- Espera... Você sabia que ele estava nos observando?

- Não, Aioria... mas quando cheguei na sala entendi tudo... ele ficou do início ao fim vendo tudo, não foi? – Mu virou-se para o garoto estreitando os olhos.

- Ah... e o que tem? Se estavam fazendo no vestiário, não deveriam ficar zangados se alguém visse, afinal é um lugar público! – Ele sorriu malicioso fitando o resto do corpo do ariano.

- Atrevido... eu só não te bato agora porque tenho aula... mas toma cuidado... Se eu te encontrar na rua eu acabo com você, fedelho... – O tibetano virou as costas deixando o garoto de pernas bambas para trás. Aioria o acompanhou ainda tentando processar tudo em sua cabeça confusa.

- Você sabe quem ele é?

- Seiya... do primeiro ano... é da turma do Shun. – Mu parou em frente à porta da sala, virando-se para o amante e continuando. – Você devia aprender a se controlar melhor na frente do diretor, assim poderia mentir com mais facilidade... – Entrou na sala e sentou em seu lugar, deixando Aioria de queixo caído.

**oOoOo**

- Kamus...

- Milo... preciso ir, prometo que darei um jeito de nos encontrarmos novamente, como naquela tarde. – O francês deu um beijo rápido na boca do amante e seguiu seu caminho feliz.

Milo ficou parado na porta da escola vendo o francês se afastar. Ele havia prometido, então podia confiar que os dois estariam juntos o quanto antes.

Enquanto Kamus andava, pensava em Milo, no campeonato de futebol, em seus amigos, em tudo. Queria chegar logo em casa e contar ao pai que esse ano seu time seria campeão e nenhum chute passaria pelo seu gol. Pensou em tudo que diria, achando que ouviria o pai dizer feliz da vida dizer que iria em seu jogo, mas talvez não fosse bem assim...

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Tadinho do Kamus está tendo esperanças numa coisa que num tem jeito. O que vocês acharam do Mu e Aioria terem ido pra diretoria por transarem no vestiário? Legal, né? E será que o Mu vai perder a oportunidade de dar uns tapas no Seiya? Eu sinceramente espero que não! XD

Bem, espero que cs tenham gostado desse cap. Não me lembro o que acontece no próximo, mas daqui pra frente só complicam as coisas, então deve ser bem legal!

Comentários...

Que bom que todo mundo aprovou a brincadeira! Ela realmente é a favorita em uma roda de amigos como aquela... XD

**Kitsune Youko**Shaka non combina com o Mu... Mas realmente, ele com o Ikki sós e for seme! Mt melhor!

Então já que vocês estão aprovando o que eu faço, vamos continaur!

Bjus grande!


	8. Fora do Campeonato

**Fora do Campeonato**

Papai... O campeonato...

Não... Você está fora do time a partir de hoje. – Kamus sentiu seu sangue gelar. O que havia ali? Será que ele descobrira sobre a tarde em que passara nos braços de Milo?

Mas... O que foi que eu fiz?

Espero que nada... Mas não o quero mais naquele time. O diretor me ligou hoje me contando coisas nada agradáveis sobre seus "amigos"... – O homem fez questão de mostrar um sorriso desdenhoso, do qual Kamus sentiu raiva. – Você não vai mais jogar futebol, é uma perda de tempo. Quero você longe daqueles moleques...

Mas papai, eles são meus amigos! – O francês tentou argumentar, andando atrás do homem que saía para a sala de estar.

Não... Eles eram. E fique feliz por não estar sendo enviado para a escola especial.

Kamus nem respondeu, subiu correndo as escadas entrando em seu quarto e tacando a mochila longe. Pegou o telefone, discando o número de Milo. Conversou com ele tentando se acalmar, até contar a bomba.

_Mas você tem certeza?_

Tenho... Ele disse que eu não jogaria... Sinto muito, avise a Aioros que vocês têm que procurar outro goleiro.

_Tudo bem... Mas não será a mesma coisa sem você._

Eu sei... Olha... Tenho que desligar... Até amanhã.

_Até..._

Desligou o telefone desejando não estar fazendo aquilo, não queria ter dito a Milo aquelas coisas. Queria estar ligando para dizer que o amava e não para contar que não participaria do importante campeonato. E tudo por culpa do diretor, que havia contado sobre o incidente de Aioria e Mu no vestiário, antes do almoço.

**oOoOo**

Pessoal... Não podemos desanimar... Eu trouxe o novo goleiro! Aioria, teste a pessoa, foi indicação do Kamus.

Por falar nele... Onde está?

Voltou pra casa cedo... O pai dele tá controlando até sua respiração agora... – Milo disse tristemente.

Certo... Mas vamos ser positivos! – Aioros sorriu e chamou alguém com a mão. Uma pessoa de cabelos roxos, presos em uma trança, entrou no campinho, usando um uniforme um pouco grande demais, assim como as luvas de goleiro.

Tudo pronto capitão! – A pessoa sorriu se encaminhando para o gol, enquanto os outros garotos olhavam curiosos para a figura delicada.

Pode chutar, Aioria! – Aioros sorriu se afastando do irmão.

Aioria pensou se deveria mesmo chutar. Preparou-se achando melhor pegar leve com o novato, afinal parecia que ia desmanchar no primeiro chute. Deu distância e chutou, com pouca força. A bola foi na lateral direita do gol, o goleiro deu um impulso se jogando contra a bola, impedindo que ela entrasse.

Nossa... Boa defesa! Onde o achou? – Perguntou ao irmão enquanto recebia novamente a bola.

Kamus me apresentou... – Aioros chamou o goleiro com a mão, fazendo-o se aproximar. – Esta é Saori, a substituta de Kamus por enquanto.

Ninguém manteve a boca no lugar, todos os queixos caíram ao reparar que o frágil, porém ágil, goleiro era uma menina do primeiro ano. Aioros parecia satisfeito com a reação geral e a menina apenas sorria, inocentemente.

Uma menina no time? Isso não vai dar problema? – Máscara da Morte foi logo bombardeando, já achando aquilo uma péssima idéia.

E o que tem demais? Ela é boa, não é? Não é como o Kamus, mas é quase...

Aioros... Ela é muito delicada... É uma menina... – Máscara sacudiu a cabeça rindo desdenhoso.

A gente tem o Afrodite no time e até hoje ele nunca atrapalhou...

Ei! Que eu tenho a ver com isso? – O sueco se indignou, já colocando as mãos na cintura, pronto pra briga.

Nada pessoal... Mas é que você é muito... Delicado, parece uma menina... – Aioros sorriu sem graça.

Menina? Vou te mostrar a menina... – O pisciano ergueu o punho pronto pra quebrar a cara de Aioros, mas Shura o segurou.

Calma gente! Não vejo mal nenhum em ter uma menina no time... Ela é boa, vocês viram. E Afrodite... Você realmente tem jeito de mulher... – Shura disse resoluto, largando o sueco e saindo do campo.

Vocês ouviram... Agora treinem! – Aioros deu a ordem sorrindo feito criança em festa de aniversário.

**oOoOo**

O time treinou muito, aquela tarde, e em todas as outras. Kamus sempre voltava cedo para casa e a cada dia parecia mais distante e triste. Não jogava com os amigos, não saía, não conversava, apenas estudava, nem o celular ele atendia mais. Milo sofria com isso, mas sabia que era culpa do pai do francês.

Enfim o grande dia chegou. O campeonato estava começando e o Colégio Santuário enfrentaria seu primeiro adversário. Kamus conseguiu permissão para assistir ao jogo na arquibancada. Encontrou todos os amigos no vestiário e a menina Saori, que ficaria com seu lugar no jogo.

Oi gente! – Entrou no vestiário sorrindo.

Kamus, você veio! – O sorriso de Milo se abriu. O grego correu e abraçou o amante, afundando o rosto nos fios lisos e sedosos.

Calma Milo... Eu não posso jogar, mas não perderia esse jogo por nada! – Kamus piscou travesso, sorrindo. Os outros jogadores adoraram a reação do aquariano e fizeram rodinha, combinando as jogadas como se o francês fosse jogar.

Então... Alguma pergunta? – Aioros olhou em volta.

Eu tenho! – O francês ergueu a mão, parecia que faria parte daquele jogo. – Algum de vocês se preocupou em contar para a Saori como são seus adversários?

Droga! Sabia que tinha esquecido de alguma coisa! – Saga bateu na testa.

Tudo bem... Sabia que iriam esquecer! – Kamus se afastou puxando a menina pelos ombros. – Preste atenção, vou falar rápido, tente acompanhar... – Saori sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. – Aquele de cabelo curto e castanho é o atacante e capitão, ele gosta de chutar na direita e seu chute é forte...

Assim Kamus deu todas as dicas que ajudariam a garota a defender o gol naquele jogo. Os amigos agradeceram a Zeus pela ajudinha e enfim ouviram seus nomes serem anunciados no autofalante.

"Como capitão do time, Aioros. No meio de campo: Mu, Milo e Afrodite. (nesse momento todas as garotas levantaram para aplaudir o sueco que entrava sorrindo e acenando) no ataque: Máscara da Morte e Aioria. Nas laterais: Os gêmeos, Saga e Kanon. Na defesa: Shura e Ikki. E no gol... (fez-se uma pausa quando a menina de cabelos longos entrou, usando um boné e luvas enormes.) Saori, substituta do Kamus."

Ouviram-se murmúrios por todo o estádio e risinhos bobos. Kamus, o grande goleiro do colégio não estaria no jogo e arranjaram uma menininha menor que Afrodite para defender o gol, isso resultaria em derrota. Pelo menos foi o que os adversários pensaram, já achando que a vitória era garantida.

Nosso amigo francês dirigiu-se para a lateral do campo, junto com o técnico e os reservas. Procurou estar perto de Saori, para dar algumas dicas de última hora. O jogo começou quando o juiz apitou, dando a bola para o capitão Aioros. O jogo corria tranqüilamente, sem problemas.

O único problema, na opinião de Kamus, era que eles se preocupavam demais com a defesa, sendo assim, Aioria e Máscara da Morte estavam impacientes, esperando a bola que nunca vinha. Aioros procurou ficar próximo ao gol, junto dos zagueiros, o que não era comum. Saori apenas sorria e fazia sua parte, quando a bola conseguia passar pela barreira musculosa a sua frente.

Aioros! O que está fazendo? Corre pro ataque! – O aquariano gritou, nervoso, já querendo entrar no campo para bater no amigo, mas ele não podia jogar. Contentou-se em ficar gritando com eles do lado de fora do jogo.

No entanto, parecia que suas súplicas para que o capitão comandasse uma droga de ataque, estavam sendo obedientemente ignoradas por todos os jogadores, exceto Saori. A menina reparou no que estava acontecendo e sorriu a Kamus, dizendo que estava tudo bem. O francês balançou a cabeça sorrindo, deixando tudo nas mãos de sua substituta.

A bola veio com força, chutada pelo capitão do outro time, Aioros entrou na frente, procurando defender o gol, mas ele driblou todo o time (que estava na defesa não sei fazendo o que...) e chutou com tudo. Saori agarrou a bola com determinação e a colocou no chão.

Milo, Afrodite e Aioria, corram! – A garota driblou a defesa de seu próprio time, saindo do gol com a bola nos pés. O outro time ficou tão atordoado que ficaram olhando a menina correr para o meio do campo chutando a bola e mandando Milo correr mais rápido.

Na primeira oportunidade ela chutou, um passe perfeito, que foi direto nos pés do escorpiano. Este correu com tudo e chutou para Afrodite. Ficaram fazendo esse joguinho, driblando a zaga até que o sueco mandou nos pés de Aioria e o primeiro gol da partida saiu. Saori correu com tudo de volta ao gol, mas a bola foi mais rápida e quando viu o atacante adversário chutava para o gol.

Aioroooooos! Presta atenção! – Ela gritou chegando perto da grande área, a tempo de fazer o capitão tonto prestar atenção na bola e defender o gol, matando a bola no peito.

Saori, você ficou louca? – Ele tentou repreender a menina, enquanto a bola era roubada por Shura e chutada até Mu que corria desesperado. – E se eu não tivesse defendido? O que você iria fazer?

Aioros, do jeito que você tava preocupado com esse gol, eu não era necessária! Aliás, você não acha que eles estão precisados de um meio de campo pra armar a jogada ali não? – Ela perguntou apontando Milo e Afrodite marcados, enquanto que Aioria tentava chegar perto para Mu passar a bola.

O capitão arregalou os olhos, deixando o gol para Saori, Ikki e Shura, que sorriram satisfeitos. Assim, outro gol saiu, autoria de Aioros, com passe de Afrodite. A goleira vibrou pulando feito louca, até ver que o contra ataque vinha com tudo e os outros ainda estavam longe, por causa do gol marcado.

Shura, vai pela esquerda, onde está Kanon... Ikki, fica atento! Saga, marca aquele desgraçado! – Ela gritou para os quatro, dando instruções para fechar a defesa. Mas mesmo com seus bons jogadores, ela foi necessária. A bola veio forte no canto superior direito, mas ela ainda estava no meio do gol, esperando que visse pelo centro.

Saori! Ele chuta na direita, esqueceu! – Kamus gritou do lado de fora do campo. A garota sorriu e deu um salto, agarrando a bola por pouco, antes que entrasse no gol.

O juiz apitou, fim do primeiro tempo. Saori saiu correndo para cumprimentar Kamus, que estava radiante de felicidade por ela e p... Da vida com os outros. Assim que todos os jogadores estavam reunidos em torno do francês ele descascou em cima de todos.

Vocês estão achando que isso aqui é brincadeira? Por que não estão atacando? A Saori já provou ser competente, esqueçam o gol e ataquem mais! – Ele disse em tom firme, fazendo todos ficarem quietos, em sinal de respeito.

Mas Kamus... O capitão aqui sou eu... – Aioros respondeu indignado com aquela audácia de dar ordens no seu lugar.

E não está parecendo! Você fica na zaga ao invés de armar as jogadas... E está deixando todo mundo nervoso. Não se preocupe com o gol... Joguem como se eu fosse o goleiro. – Dizendo isso ele virou-se, voltando para o vestiário. Milo o seguiu rindo da cara de Aioros.

Kamus? – Ele entrou no vestiário, seguindo o cheirinho do perfume do francês.

Aqui! – Ele apareceu por trás do grego, abraçando-o e afundando o rosto nos cachos azulados. – Senti tanta falta desse abraço...

Eu também... – Milo abaixou o rosto segurando as mãos do aquariano e sorrindo.

Escute... – Sussurrou no ouvido do amante, de modo que apenas ele poderia ouvir. – Nesta quinta meu pai e minha mãe vão a um jantar importante, chegarão bem tarde em casa. Eu não posso sair, mas você pode entrar... – Kamus virou Milo de frente sorrindo e voltando a abraçá-lo, encostando os lábios novamente no ouvido do outro. – Esteja lá em casa umas sete horas da noite, vou deixar a janela do meu quarto aberta. Não deixe que ninguém o veja... Por favor. – Terminou de falar se afastando e beijando delicadamente os lábios vermelhos do amante.

Milo sorriu cúmplice da travessura. Mas não podiam ficar muito no vestiário, logo Aioria veio chamá-los. Eles voltaram para o campo, esperando pelo apito do juiz, enquanto que Kamus se encontrou com Shaka na lateral do campo. Os dois assistiram a mais dois gols, um de Milo e outro de Máscara da Morte. E mais um do adversário, que fez Saori xingar até o gramado.

Após a partida os amigos se reuniram na pizzaria perto da escola, comemorando a primeira vitória do campeonato. Aioros estava felicíssimo, assim como os outros. Todos brindavam à nova goleira brilhante.

Aí Kamus... Te cuida, se não ano que vem você não volta pro time! – Aioria riu abraçando a garota, já vermelha de vergonha.

Tudo bem, não me incomodo de perder o gol pra ela! – Kamus sorriu simpático, pegando mais uma fatia de pizza.

O dia correu normalmente e feliz. Todos comemorando com pizza e coca-cola, sorrindo e contando piadas. Nem precisa dizer que eles fizeram bagunça na pizzaria... Aioros pegou o canudinho, cuspindo refrigerante na cara de Milo, que devolveu na mesma moeda. No fim era tanto refrigerante voando, que até Shaka estava ensopado.

Eles saíram da pizzaria quase expulsos pelo dono. Aioria teve a grande idéia de se reunirem em sua casa para variar só um pouco. Todos concordaram animados, até Shun estava entre eles, mas Kamus sorriu tristemente dizendo que não poderia. Despediu-se dos amigos ali, na rua e voltou para casa, desejando chegar e matar o pai carrasco.

Milo ainda ficou um bom tempo jurando os deuses de morte, enquanto observava o francês se afastar. Kanon teve que puxá-lo pelos braços para que fossem logo para casa. Ninguém estava feliz com aquilo, mas de todos ele era o que mais sentia raiva por não ter Kamus por perto.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Gente, o dia que vocês verem uma fic minha onde o Seiya não seja esculachado podem me internar! XD Eu realmente odeio ele e vão dizer que não foi lindo o Mu encostando ele na parede? Deu até calor... Mu tá muito macho!

O pai do Kamus é um safado, mas ele ainda vai fazer pior que tirar o filho do campeonato! Enquanto isso vocês se divertem com Aioros e Shura, q na minha modesta opinião, estão maravilhosos! Que bom que todo mundo tb tá aprovando os dois! E aquele diretor é um dedo-duro!

**Lady Cygnus: **Mas como assim? Pulamordedeus eu quero ver esse fanart! Pega meu e-mail ae e me passa? To curiosa menina! Ah! E não babe tanto... Guarde um pouco pros próximos lemons! XD

Bom, vou ficando por aqui... Próximo capítulo: Mu e Shaka encontram Seiya na rua... O que será que o ariano vai fazer?

Bjão a todas!


	9. Ciúmes

**Ciúmes**

Então, como vocês irão? – Saga parou na frente de Milo, sorrindo, enquanto Kamus tinha um olhar distante.

Onde?

Como onde? Sua mente está na Terra, Kamus? – Saga fingiu socar a cabeça do francês, tentando "acordá-lo".

Ele está falando da festa de fim de ano... Daqui a duas semanas. – Kanon parou ao lado do irmão com o sorriso idêntico aberto.

Festa é? – o francês franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar se ter ouvido algo a respeito.

Po... Você anda viajando muito... Está em alfa novamente? – Milo sacudiu uma das mãos em frente aos olhos do aquariano, trazendo-o de volta a realidade.

Que festa é essa?

De fim de ano! – os três responderam ao mesmo tempo, assustando ao colega desatento.

É... Então, como você vai?

A pé?

Kamus... Ele está falando da sua roupa... – Kanon sacudiu a cabeça inconformado. Falando em roupas, Afrodite que estava por perto parou ao lado dos gêmeos sorrindo.

Qual o traje da festa?

Ih... Nem sei... Esporte fino acho... – Kanon coçou a cabeça como se tentasse lembrar. Milo fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo, mas Kamus apenas sorriu.

Ah... Então eu escolho no dia... Não é difícil... – sorriu simpático saindo de perto dos amigos, que ficaram com cara de bobos.

Ele anda meio...

Em alfa? É... Você está certo, Afrodite. Ele está estudando demais... – Milo estreitou os olhos, fitando a figura distraída do amante se afastar. Definitivamente o pai daquele garoto queria matá-lo de estudar.

A semana correu tranqüila, Aioros treinou duro todos os jogadores, especialmente Saori. Algumas visitas à diretoria, só para não perder o hábito e algumas broncas dos professores mais carrascos. Enfim, fora uma semana das mais quietas no pitoresco colégio de Athenas. Os alunos até estranhavam que ninguém ainda aprontara uma que pudesse estragar a festa ou a calmaria dos dias.

O jogo seguinte seria no sábado e depois teriam um longo intervalo, por causa da bendita festa de fim de ano. Segundo Máscara da Morte era apenas mais uma bobagem do colégio para que eles não jogassem. Mas na verdade todos estavam ansiosos para a tal festa.

Shaka e Mu estavam às voltas com os livros de física e matemática, tentando aprender alguma coisa de ultima hora, já que o período de provas se aproximava. Na verdade todos estavam preocupados, mas alguns não queriam pensar e outros não precisavam desse esporte, como Kamus e Afrodite.

Ai que droga... Eu queria ser super inteligente como aqueles dois... – Shaka fez uma careta apontando o francês e o sueco, que conversavam mais afastados.

É... Mas não somos, vamos continuar... Mecânica? – Mu sorriu apontando o capítulo do livro de física.

AAAAAAAAAAAH! Eu juro que me mato antes de o ano acabar! – o loiro colocou as mãos na cabeça fingindo chorar.

Xiiiiiii... Liga pra isso não... Ano que vem fica muito pior, Shakinha! – Aioros sentou-se ao lado dos amigos fitando os livros e implicando com eles.

**oOoOo**

Do outro lado da sala Kamus levantava, deixando Afrodite sozinho. Este pegou um livro para ler, enquanto a aula não começava. Fitava Mu e Shaka de longe, que se matavam de estudar, enquanto Aioros os perturbava. Aioria, Milo e os outros garotos nem queriam ouvir falar em estudo, só pensavam no maldito campeonato e na festa também.

Pensando em quê? – um garoto sentou-se na cadeira da frente, fitando diretamente os olhos claros do pisciano.

Te interessa muito saber? – respondeu com desdém, colocando um sorrisinho falso no rosto e voltando a atenção para o livro.

Afrodite... Como alguém como você pode andar com aqueles cavalos do futebol?

Alguém como eu? – fingiu não entender a pergunta, sabia que aquilo daria em briga. Sorriu displicente, colocando o livro na mesa e olhando para o ser implicante a sua frente.

Sim... Delicado e bonito... Inteligente, educado... Você não é como eles...

E como eles são? – colocou os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando a cabeça com as mãos.

Um monte de músculos em uniformes transparentes e shorts curtos... Sem cérebro. – completou sorrindo. O sueco era realmente lindo, porém extremamente metido e chato quando queria.

Eu gosto do uniforme transparente do futebol... E dos músculos definidos também. – sorriu sentando-se reto na cadeira. – Principalmente quando os músculos são daquele italiano ali... – apontou Máscara da Morte que fitava o garoto intruso com um olhar assassino no rosto. Parecia não tirar os olhos de Afrodite, só esperando o momento certo de começar uma briga inevitável.

Ahn... Claro... Eu sei sobre ele, mas você merece coisa melhor. – o sueco irritou-se com a inesperada afirmação, chegou para frente, deixando o rosto bem próximo do outro.

Coisa melhor? Como o que, por exemplo? – provocou o menino, achando que estava sobre o controle. Aliás, deixar Máscara com ciúmes era uma de suas atividades favoritas, ainda mais quando ele ficava irritado daquele jeito que estava.

Por exemplo... – o atrevido garoto realmente não tinha a cabeça no lugar, puxou Afrodite pela gola da camisa beijando os lábios rosados, deixando o sueco com os olhos arregalados. Jamais imaginou que o garoto poderia ter a audácia de fazer aquilo, ainda mais na frente do canceriano nervosinho.

Máscara da Morte que estava em seu canto, com os gêmeos e Aioria, apenas pensando na vida, não se agüentou ao ver a cena. Aquele fedelho miserável, inseto nojento, estava beijando o seu, o SEU Afrodite, aquilo era um afronta e mais do que isso: um convite para uma boa briga. Sem pensar, coisa bem normal a ele em momentos como aquele, andou em direção à ceninha e puxou o garoto pela blusa, desgrudando os dois.

O que pensa que está fazendo? – sua pergunta fora dirigida diretamente a Afrodite, ao contrário do que se poderia pensar, ele estava irritado com o amante e não com o agressor.

Eu? Você não viu direito, não? Ele quem me agarrou! – o sueco levantou-se dando um jeito de concertar a situação.

Claro... Acha que eu acredito? – todos os alunos pararam o que faziam para ver a cena que se desenrolaria. Até Kamus, que voltava a sala parou de olhos arregalados ao lado de Milo. – Você gosta é de me deixar com ciúmes!

Acha mesmo que perderia meu tempo beijando... Aquilo, só para te deixar com ciúmes! Acha mesmo? – sua voz se elevava em profundo desgosto. Ninguém reconhecia mais o delicado e simpático Afrodite, que estava a ponto de estapear Máscara da Morte.

Acho sim! – a resposta foi recebida com um tapa. Máscara virou o rosto, sentindo a face esquerda latejar. Olhou Afrodite com os olhos cheios de rancor, mas só o que viu foi o olhar magoado do amante.

Se acha isso de mim... Não deveria estar comigo. E eu não deveria perder meu tempo com você... – seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, saiu da sala empurrando os colegas. Correu para o banheiro e logo Shaka e Mu o seguiam olhando feio para o italiano.

Máscara da Morte, como era de se esperar, virou as costas como se nada tivesse acontecido e encolheu os ombros. Aioros levantou-se de onde estava vindo em sua direção e os dois voltaram para sala. Shura e os gêmeos resolveram pegar a carona e irem também. Kamus estava perplexo e Milo conversava com Aioria tentando entender o que se passara.

No banheiro Afrodite chorava incontrolavelmente, abraçado aos joelhos, sentado sobre a tampa de um dos vasos sanitários. Shaka entrou correndo e olhando por baixo das portinhas, procurando uma cabine que não tivesse pés.

É essa. – sorriu para Mu e abriu a porta, dando de cara com o amigo choroso.

Me deixem... – afundou o rosto nos braços chorando mais. Sentiu uma mão quente acariciar seus cabelos e no minuto seguinte ele abraçava o ariano, que estava ajoelhado no chão, a sua frente.

Dido... Não faz assim, ele só estava enciumado.

Idiota! Ele é um idiota, como pode pensar assim de mim? – agarrava os fios lilases com a mão, afundando o rosto no pescoço do amigo. Shaka presenciava a cena calado, esperando que os dois se levantassem.

Vamos... vai ficar tudo bem!

Não... Não quero ficar com ele nunca mais! – Mu virou o rosto para trás, encontrando o sorriso do indiano, os dois descrentes daquela afirmação absurda.

**oOoOo**

O resto da tarde Afrodite pareceu ignorar solenemente Máscara da Morte e o resto do pessoal já estava até ficando menos à vontade com aquilo, o que não era nem um pouco comum. Kamus parecia ter a cabeça na lua e Milo cada vez mais preocupado com isso.

Bom... To indo... – Mu sorriu puxando Shaka pela mão. Os amigos se despediram e cada um foi para própria casa, a não ser por dois pombinhos que conversavam.

**oOoOo**

Olha... Você já sabe, sete horas, procure não atrasar... a janela estará aberta. Seria bom que ninguém soubesse que você vai me encontrar...

Tudo bem... Nem pro Aioria eu vou contar... A gente se vê mais tarde.

Vamos embora Milo! Amanhã vocês namoram! – Aioros gritou irritado. Os dois sorriram cúmplices e deram um rápido beijinho. Assim cada um foi para um lado diferente.

**oOoOo**

Mu... Precisamos estudar mais...

Claro... Iremos... Mas antes... Quer um doce? – o ariano parou na porta de uma loja onde se vendiam doces e tortas.

Não... Não tenho vontade. – o loiro pegou um livro na mochila enquanto via o amigo entrar na loja.

Oi... Você é o Shaka não é!

Sim... Quem é você? – um garotinho parou em frente ao indiano analizando os olhos azuis.

Seiya... – ele sorriu e o loiro repetiu o gesto. – Aquele que entrou na loja agora era o Mu, certo?

Sim... Por quê?

Por nada... – Seiya sorriu, fitando o corpo bem feito do indiano, levemente musculoso. – Você é muito bom aluno, não? Soube que tira ótimas notas...

É sim... e daí!

Você estuda mesmo? Ou só passa de ano porque é bonitinho! – chegou mais perto do loiro, vendo com prazer a face alva ficar vermelhinha.

Eu estudo muito sim, tá? – disse indignado com aquela pergunta.

Duvido! Você e o Mu só tiram boas notas porque são bonitos... – nesse momento ele simplesmente perdeu a fala ao avistar um ariano muito nervoso atrás do loiro.

Como é? Repete isso moleque... – entregou nas mãos de Shaka, ou melhor, empurrou, os doces que havia comprado e puxou Seiya pela gola da camisa.

E não é verdade? Como você se safou tão fácil daquela? – disse atrevidamente, relembrando o incidente do vestiário. Mu sentiu a face corar de raiva, empurrou o garoto contra uma árvore e sussurrou entre dentes.

Eu estudo muito para passar de ano... Se fosse fácil assim, eu seria o primeiro da classe... e não o Kamus. – soltou a camisa que segurava sobre os olhares assustados de Shaka.

Claro... Entendo que pense assim... O que será que ele faz para tirar notas maiores que as suas? – disse fingindo pensar. Mu rangeu os dentes, irritado e deu um soco no nariz daquele atrevido.

Levanta! – mandou, puxando o garoto pela camisa. Segurou-o e deu outro soco, dessa vez na barriga. – Isso foi por ter falado aquilo pro Shaka. – Deu outro soco no rosto. – Isso foi por ter contado ao diretor sobre eu e Aioria. – E uma joelhada bem dada entre as pernas. – E essa foi por ter falado mal do Kamus... – quando Seiya caiu ajoelhado no chão ele sorriu satisfeito virando-se de costas e fitando o olhar de Shaka.

Mu... Nossa... – o loiro sorriu tentando não parecer chocado demais.

Putz... Valeu Mu... Me poupou de ter que bater nele... – uma voz grossa veio de trás do ariano e o rosto de Shaka ficou vermelho novamente, mas não de raiva...

Não há de que... – o tibetano sorriu puxando o meio irmão, que estava estático e vermelhíssimo.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A:** No próximo Milo e Kamus, eu prometo! Por enquanto os outros precisam de algo... MM é muito ciumento e mexeu com o Dido, então eles brigaram... Mas isso apimenta a relação, certo? Alem disso o Mu bateu no Seiyaaaaa! XD Seiya looooooser! Hohohoho... Tomou porrada, bem feito!

Nesse capítulo deu pra perceber outro casal... Shaka e Ikki... Aos poucos todos os casais terão cenas e beijinhos, quem sabe lemons!

Agora... Ok, ignorem as cenas de futebol... A Saori é legal gente, as pessoas só non sabem aproveitar as qualidades dela... Gente, se alguém perguntou algo nos reviews e eu non respondi aqui, pergunta de novo? Eu to meio lesada hj, liguem non...

**Rafaela:** Shun e Hyoga? Não sei, eu ainda não escrevi nada sobre eles. Mas já fiz cena com todos os casais da fic, inclusive Ikki e Shaka... Mas como não terminei de escrever não sei se terá algo com os dois, se tiver vc vai ter q esperar um pouquinho, pq ainda vão ter uns 7 caps., q já estão tds escritos aqui... Antes q eu escreva coisas novas na fic.

Agora... qq coisa me mandem e-mails... E se esse site comer os travessões eu sinto muitíssimo!

Valeu pelos reviews, recebi mts!

Bjus.


	10. Agora não Adianta Chorar

**Agora não Adianta Chorar**

Naquela tarde não conseguiu estudar, toda vez que sentava com o livro, começava a divagar sobre a vida e sobre seu amor. Queria matar o pai idiota por proibi-lo de sair de casa. Mas essa noite teria Milo novamente e nada o impediria.

Já estava quase na hora. Os pais apareceram em seu quarto despedindo-se. Kamus sorriu dizendo um "até logo" mais feliz que o normal e correu para o banho. Mal acabou de se enxugar e viu o grego pular para dentro do seu quarto, entrando pela janela que deixara aberta.

_Alguém te viu?_ – Perguntou fechando a janela e a cortina.

_Não..._ – Milo sorriu reparando que o francês estava apenas de toalha esperando-o.

_Ótimo..._ – Kamus sussurrou notando na calça jeans colada no corpo que o amante usava. Aproximou-se tomando os lábios quentes num beijo cheio de urgência.

Quanto tempo passara desde que não se beijavam mais daquela forma? Já perdera a conta... E era tão bom sentir aquela língua passear em sua boca. Deixou as mãos vaguearem pelo corpo forte e bronzeado, sentido os músculos se retesarem levemente. Não demorou para que os dois estivessem sem roupas, na cama, gemendo um o nome do outro, assim como palavras desconexas.

_Uhm..._ – Kamus puxava o amante para um beijo, enquanto envolvia sua cintura com as pernas. Os dois gemiam e arfavam entre o beijo, sem parar com os movimentos ritmados.

_Ka... Kamus..._ – O grego mal teve tempo de sussurrar e sentiu-se inundando o interior do amante. Afundou o rosto nas mechas azuladas, sentindo a ereção do francês roçar seu abdome, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma voz fez seu sangue gelar e sua mente esqueceu-se até de respirar.

_Droga..._ – Kamus fitou a porta entreaberta e praticamente jogou Milo para o lado, vestindo um short, enquanto ouvia a respiração pesada do pai no corredor.

_Saia do quarto imediatamente..._ – Kamus praguejou mentalmente. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Deveria estar no jantar importante, mas estava parado no corredor, em frente a sua porta. – _E quanto a esse moleque... Pode sair por onde entrou... _– A porta bateu com estrondo, o que deixou Milo muito assustado.

_Milo... Se vista!_ – O francês jogou as roupas para o amante, sussurrando e abrindo novamente a cortina e a janela. O grego obedeceu, vestindo a cueca e o jeans.

_Kamus... Eu..._

_Deixa... Vá embora daqui... Rápido._ – Empurrou o amante para a janela, enquanto pensava em uma boa desculpa para contar ao pai. – _Vá... Depois eu falo com você... Agora apenas vá..._ – Milo despediu-se com um rápido selinho, desejando poder fazer muito mais que aquilo.

Assim que se viu sozinho respirou fundo e seguiu para fora do quarto. Encontrou o pai no escritório, vestido com as roupas do jantar ainda. Ele estava de costas, não pôde ver, de primeira, a expressão de seu rosto, mas sabia que seria das piores. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, procurando não fazer barulho.

_Kamus..._ – Ele sussurrou. Tinha um copo nas mãos e a bebida clara refletia a luz intensa do lustre de cristal que pendia do teto. – _Não vou te perguntar o que estava fazendo..._ – Tranqüilizou-se, pelo menos não teria que falar. Mas o pai virou-se de frente, não com uma expressão medonha, mas com um olhar triste, parecia magoado. – _Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, só não queria confessar. Então me diz, Kamus, por quê?_

Não havia o que dizer. Pensou em chorar, mas seu orgulho era maior. E o que significava aquele olhar magoado e triste? Ele não havia feito nada de errado, ou havia? Estava sem fala e sem ação, como sempre acontecia quando era repreendido por alguma coisa grave.

_Por que você... Não é como os outros?_ – A bebida era remexida no copo de cristal, em um brilho caramelado. As perguntas não eram dirigidas a si e sim ao próprio homem que as proferia. – _Foi erro meu? O que fiz de errado em sua criação?_ – Mais uma vez não entendia o que deveria fazer. E aquelas perguntas começavam a mexer com algo dentro de si, que certamente iria feri-lo muito. – _Por que me desobedeceu? Mandei que ficasse longe dele!_ – As últimas duas perguntas foram ditas com severa raiva e dirigidas finalmente a si. Levantou os olhos lacrimejantes, fitando o pai.

_Eu..._ – Achou sinceramente que sua voz não fosse sair tão vacilante e tremida, mas na verdade isso já não importava. – _Eu não posso obedecer a isso..._ – Sussurrou fitando o tapete.

_Não pode? Você pode sim... Eu sou seu pai e mando em você..._ – Kamus sentiu sua camisa ser agarrada e em um instante estava encostado na parede do escritório, fitando o gélido olhar azul do pai. – _Por que me desobedeceu?_

_Porque..._ – Desviou o olhar, procurando fitar qualquer coisa que não aquelas duas safiras acusadoras. Mas o aperto em sua camisa aumentou e as mãos chegavam perigosamente próximas ao seu pescoço.

_Porque... Porque... Você só quer me afrontar... Mas isso acabou! Nunca mais vai ver aquele moleque ou aqueles outros pivetes_. – Felizmente seu pai soltou a blusa virando-se de costas.

_Mas... Por favor... Não..._ – Deixou que as teimosas lágrimas finalmente escorressem, deixando a face nervosa com uma coloração avermelhada.

_Tarde demais... Se tivesse me ouvido antes. Não deveria ter feito isso... Deveria ter ficado longe dele..._ – O tom de voz, ríspido e ligeiramente alto, fazia seus joelhos tremerem sem controle. Procurou algo que pudesse dizer, mas naquele momento sentia-se uma criança, que não conhecia palavras o suficiente para poder se explicar.

_Não... Posso... Não consegui..._ – Os olhos frios o fitaram novamente, reparando pela primeira vez no choro não contido do filho. Mas a cena não amoleceu o coração do pai, ao contrário, pareceu dar mais raiva.

_Por quê? POR QUÊ?_ – Ele segurou novamente a gola da blusa, encostando o filho na parede, querendo machucar aquele rostinho alvo e perfeito.

_Porque..._

_Vamos, responda! Quero ouvir se tem motivo para a desobediência..._ – O tom de voz, perigosamente alto, atraía a atenção dos empregados e da mãe do garoto. A mulher ficou parada na porta do escritório, chocada com a cena que presenciava. – _RESPONDA!_

_Porque... Não posso ficar longe dele... Porque... EU O AMO!_ – Kamus mandou toda a cautela pro inferno e gritou algo que gostaria de dizer fazia um bom tempo. Mas havia um preço alto a se pagar pela audácia.

Um tapa forte fora desferido, arrancando sangue do canto de seus lábios. Desejou que a mãe não estivesse ali para ver aquilo, mas ela estava e nada a faria sair de seu lugar. Sentiu outro tapa e mais outro. Deixou a cabeça pender molemente no pescoço, chorando baixinho.

_Nunca mais diga isso..._ – O pai sussurrou perigosamente perto de seu rosto. – _Vou dar um fim a essa loucura..._ – Ele soltou a blusa deixando que o filho escorregasse até o chão. A mulher correu para abraçar a criança ferida e chorosa, procurando limpar o sangue que se acumulava no canto dos lábios avermelhados. – _Você vai à escola especial a partir de amanha._

_Não!_ – A reação lhe traria mais problemas, mas não desejava deixar aquilo barato. – _Não pode fazer isso! Não pode me afastar dos meus amigos!_ –Soltou-se dos braços da mãe, levantando-se sobre protestos de seu próprio corpo. – _Pode me proibir de jogar, mas não pode me proibir de vê-los..._

_Kamus, por favor..._ – A mulher engoliu o choro, sussurrando ainda ajoelhada no chão.

_Deixe-o falar... De nada adianta. Você vai descobrir que eu posso te proibir de muito mais coisas do que você pensa..._ – O homem virou-se de costas pegando o copo com a bebida, que estava pousado na mesa de trabalho.

_Não!_ – Que audácia! Era um louco por estar desafiando o pai daquela forma, mas estava cansado da vida que tinha. – _Pode me mandar para aquela escola especial, pode me bater... Mas nada disso vai mudar o que eu sinto por ele!_ – Sim... Dessa vez fora demais. Um tapa imensamente mais forte o fez cair ajoelhado no chão, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada que pudesse fazer por si mesmo.

_Cale-se..._ – O pai virou-se para o empregado dizendo algo que Kamus não pôde escutar, pois sua mãe voltara a abraçá-lo segurando sua cabeça contra o peito. Alguns minutos depois o empregado voltou trazendo a torre de seu computador e o telefone que havia em seu quarto.

Fitou o homem pousando tudo na mesa do pai e se retirando em seguida. Afastou delicadamente a mãe, pondo-se novamente de pé, finalmente tomando consciência da prisão que enfrentaria. Reparou no aparelho de celular, junto dos outros meios de comunicação e entrou em choque.

_Você vai para a escola especial, nunca mais vai poder falar com seus "amigos"..._ – O homem sorriu perversamente, deixando um brilho insano passear pelos olhos frios. – _Só vai sair do quarto para ir à escola e para as refeições, fora isso ficará trancado_. – Os olhos de Kamus eram duas pedras frias e sem emoção, mas por dentro seu coração gritava de desespero na expectativa de ser trancado. – _E nem pense em fugir ou ficará muito pior que isso... Agora suba e lave-se, não o quero desta forma sentado a minha mesa. Depois troque de roupa e desça para o seu jantar._

Kamus entrou no quarto chutando tudo o que via pela frente, entrou no banheiro arrancando as roupas, quase rasgando a blusa de tanta raiva, o cheiro de Milo ainda em sua pele. Ligou o chuveiro ouvindo o som da água caindo, sentiu as lágrimas descerem molhando o rosto cansado. Milhões de coisas passavam por sua cabeça, milhões de assombrações e suposições pessimistas. Pior do que estava não poderia ficar... Ou poderia!

Jamais duvidara que o pai fosse capaz de medidas extremas, mas aquela fora um pouco além do que se podia imaginar um ser humano praticando. Entrou no chuveiro sentindo a água escorrer, lavando qualquer vestígio de sexo, todo o cheiro de Milo se dissipando junto com o calor de seu corpo. A água fria animava seus sentidos, mas não sua mente, que trabalhava sem parar, na expectativa de encontrar meios de sobreviver àquele absurdo.

Era agora que testaria todo seu amor por Milo, tudo o que dissera sobre o sentimento forte que sentia, seria posto à prova agora. "Vamos sobreviver", pensou. Sobreviver ao tempo, à separação... A água escorria por todo o corpo, lavando os resquícios de sêmem e suor. Pensando em Milo, na situação, em sua vida... Uma das mãos escorregou pelo peito alvo e forte, espalhando as gotículas de água, acalmando o coração acelerado e agoniado. Os dedos procuraram um dos mamilos, apertando-os, enrijecendo a carne sensível.

_Milo..._ – Chamou baixinho o nome, como se ele pudesse ouvi-lo ou sequer ajudá-lo. Os dedos abandonaram o mamilo intumescido, contornando os músculos do peito e do abdome definido, percorrendo a pele clara como se fosse a bronzeada do grego. Enfim a mão chegou ao objeto de prazer, sentindo a rigidez aumentar com o toque firme.

Queria tanto o escorpiano ali, que nem pensava no que fazia, apenas sentia como se tocasse Milo e como se ele o tocasse da mesma forma. Acelerou o ritmo, estocando o próprio membro, gemendo baixo o nome de seu amante, delirando em meio às lembranças, ainda vivas em sua memória. Podia sentir seu toque como se fosse o grego, como se tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho ruim, do qual ele acordaria assim que abrisse os olhos e fitaria Milo lhe sorrindo. Mas nada mais viu, além da parede de azulejos do boxe, ainda olhou em volta procurando por alguém, mas estava sozinho.

**oOoOo**

_Milo, que foi que houve?_ – Aioros ajoelhou-se no chão, em frente ao amigo, segurando suas mãos, vendo os olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas pesadas.

_O pai dele chegou... Foi horrível..._ – Milo sussurrou abaixando a cabeça e encostando-a no ombro do amigo. – _Ele viu tudo..._

_Ele viu? Viu o quê Milo?_

_O que você acha, Kanon? Não faça essa pergunta idiota!_ – Saga ralhou com o irmão, sentando-se ao lado de Milo.

_Eu nunca mais vou poder ver Kamus novamente_. – O grego chorou, molhando o ombro de Aioros. Os três amigos ficaram consolando-o, não havia muito que se dizer. Eles sabiam que o pai de Kamus era capaz de qualquer coisa para deixar o filho longe de Milo e deles próprios.

Não podiam deixar de sentir raiva, afinal aquele idiota fazia Milo sofrer e isso doía, tanto nos gêmeos e em Aioros, quanto no próprio Kamus. Doía fundo saber que Milo, logo ele que estava sempre sorrindo. Aioria também adentrou o quarto logo se sentando ao outro lado de Milo, abraçando-o enquanto tentava em vão fazê-lo parar de chorar.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Bom, muita gente já está mesmo com raiva desse pai preconceituoso e ditador, mais um pouco non vai fazer diferença. XD Mas esse lemon que vocês esperavam vai ficar pra depoooois, quando eles se reencontram, por enquanto vamos dar velocidade aos acontecimentos.

**Chibiusa-chan:** É... Ela é inútil no exercimento da profissão de reencarnação de Deusa Athena! XD AUAHUHAUHAHA... Mas... Como Deusa ela é boa goleira...

**Yoros:** Nhaaa Brigada por amar minha fic! Eu non esqueci do lemon! Ele vem aí, calma! XD

**Pipe:** Eles vão voltar... Teremos finais felizes pra todos!

**Rafaela:** Ele é tonto. XD Mas é que ele precisava brigar com o Dido... Bom, c vai esperar minha facul me dar tempo de escrever, ta? Mas vou tentar um Hyoga X Shun.

**Litha-chan:** XD Eu non posso matar o Seiya, non nessa fic... Shaka e Ikki está a caminho e... Bem quente... XD

**Anna-Malfoy:** Calma moça, era só pra dar mais história aos personagens... Eles vão ficar juntos.

**Brucz:** XD Ah q baum q c ta gostando das duas... Eu vou terminar Love Rollercoaster, prometo!

**Ilia-chan:** To com a sensação q desapontei todo mundo em relação à noite de Kamus e Milo, mas td bem né...

**Kitsune Lina:** Eu acho Hyoga e Shun crianças... Seria como escrever um yaoi shota... Non q eu não goste, mas é preciso uma inspiração à parte, pq geralmente eu prefiro os douradinhos gostosões... E tb pq eu já passei da fase dos 14 anos faz tempo, ae fica mais difícil, mas eu vou tentar!

**Ana:** Claro que vou continuar! XD Só que eu sou lenta... hohohoho...

**Ice Princess-Nath:** Fiquei curiosa pra saber pq non gosta de Hyoga e Shun juntos... Brigada pelos parabéns!

Brigada por estarem lendo a fic e por me mandarem tantos reviews! Não se desapontem, eu vou correr com os acontecimentos, mas um lemon está vindo aí!

Bjus.

_Ps: As falas estão em itálico... Maldito site!_


	11. A Festa

**A Festa**

No dia seguinte Milo não fora à aula e nem Kamus, este começava seu primeiro dia na escola para superdotados de Athenas, um absurdo, por conta do pai. Os amigos não sabiam direito se riam ou choravam, a situação era ridícula demais para ser real, por outro lado ela era bem palpável, pois Milo era a prova viva disso.

O grego não queria mais sair do quarto, mal estudava. Durante uma semana ele se tornou um zumbi, um perfeito morto vivo. Não comia, não dormia, só sussurrava o nome de Kamus e ouvia repetidas vezes uma mesma música, triste e depressiva. No dia da festa de fim de ano, já sem notícias de Kamus, Aioria achou que seria a hora certa de tentar animar Milo.

- Vamos... É a festa! Você adora festa!

- Não... Não quero sair! – Ele fazia manha, tentando se manter na cama, enquanto Aioria puxava suas pernas. Mu entrou no quarto com Afrodite e Shaka, vendo que a situação não tava boa.

- Aioria... Tem que ser com jeitinho... – Afrodite sorriu, aproximando-se e tirando o grego da frente. Abaixou-se ao lado da cama, puxou o rosto de Milo para que lhe encarasse e disse: - LEVANTA JÁ DAÍ E VAI TOMAR BANHO!

Aioria Mu e Shaka arregalaram os olhos, quando Milo deu um pulo da cama correndo para o banheiro. Shura entrou no quarto rindo e parabenizando o sueco. Ninguém havia conseguido a proeza de tirar Milo da cama durante aquela semana, então Afrodite podia considerar aquele um feito importante.

No quarto ao lado Aioros, Máscara da Morte e os gêmeos implicavam um com a roupa do outro. Os quatro vestiam smoking preto, exatamente iguais e cismavam que não queriam se vestir da mesma forma. O que eles não percebiam era que todos usavam a mesma roupa a não ser por Shaka que usava smoking branco e por Afrodite que trazia uma rosa branca no peito, diferenciando o paletó.

- Terrível! Não vou sair de par de jarro com vocês três... – Aioros cruzou os braços fitando o irmão na porta. – Ei! Você também pode ir mudando de roupa!

- Mas Aioros... Essa é a roupa da festa... Vê se não pentelha! – Aioria entrou no quarto rindo e pegando outro smoking para Milo usar.

- Mas a droga da festa não era esporte fino? – ele perguntou fazendo cara feia.

- Era! Mas eles mudaram em cima da hora só para complicar... – Máscara da Morte virou a cara, de mau humor ao ver o sueco entrar.

Se Afrodite era bonito no dia-a-dia, agora ele era um Deus da beleza. Os cabelos estavam presos em uma trança muito bem feita, que deixava poucos fios escaparem, completando um visual extremamente sensual. Shaka e Mu também usavam tranças, prendendo os fios lisos. E aqueles perfumes maravilhosos, enchendo o quarto, se misturando... Uma loucura. O time de futebol mais gostoso do mundo.

- Milo! – Aioria bateu na porta do banheiro e o grego abriu, saindo enrolado em uma toalha com cara de enterro.

- Tudo bem... Milucho, você tem que se animar um pouco... – Afrodite puxou o amigo pela mão entregando-lhe a roupa que usaria.

- Por quê? Vai gritar de novo comigo? – fez novamente cara de choro enquanto vestia a calça.

- Não meu amor... Mas se você estragar minha festa eu vou te matar! – o sueco esticou uma blusa branca. O silêncio no quarto era mortal enquanto o grego terminava de se vestir, sob olhares atentos dos tarados de plantão.

Após muita persuasão, conseguiram arrastar Milo até o ginásio da escola, onde já rolava a festa. Assim que entraram encontraram Saori conversando com Shun e Ikki. Os garotos se cumprimentaram conversando e já entrando no clima, menos Milo. Este ficou em um canto, sentado em uma mesa, suspirando e quase desabando em choro.

- O que ele tem? Ainda o Kamus? – a menina perguntou no ouvido de Mu.

- É... Infelizmente... Mas nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. – o tibetano piscou, procurando o irmão, mas este não estava. – Onde será que Shaka está?

- Acho que foi no banheiro... – Kanon respondeu.

Não demorou e ouviu-se um grito vindo do banheiro masculino, logo o loiro saía correndo de lá... Atrás de um garoto de cabelos castanhos. Ikki parou de frente à praga em forma de gente e provavelmente disse muitos desaforos a ele, o que infelizmente não pode ser ouvido pelos amigos. Mu animado com a cena puxou Aioria, sussurrando em seu ouvido para que o encontrasse no vestiário e assim a festa começou a rolar.

**oOoOo**

- Você não precisava ter se intrometido... Eu podia ter dado conta dele...

- Deixando que ele fugisse? Não... Eu também tinha contas a acertar com ele... – Ikki suspirou parando de andar e encostando-se à parede do corredor.

- Eu sei... Ele implicou com seu irmão, não foi?

- Foi sim... O Shun é muito bonzinho, por isso todo mundo sempre implicou com ele. – o loiro parou de andar também, encostando-se à parede ao lado de Ikki.

- Ele é muito ingênuo... – sorriu, com o olhar fixo nas luzes que saíam pela porta da festa.

- Só ele? – Ikki desencostou-se da parede, aproximando-se do rosto do outro. Dava para notar que Shaka estava vermelho como um tomate, completamente sem jeito, mas o outro não se intimidou, acariciou o rostinho alvo com os dedos, sorrindo e reparando em cada curva daquela pele macia.

- Não... Você também é... – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu? – confuso, Ikki se afastou, fitando o brilho de desejo nos olhos de Shaka.

- Sim... Você demorou demais para tomar uma atitude... Não acha? – O indiano empurrou o outro para a parede, passando uma das pernas por entre as de Ikki. – Eu acho que sim... Ou você é ingênuo ou não me quer... – sussurrou com o rosto bem próximo, confundindo a respiração.

- Eu... Eu... Eu...

- Não precisa gaguejar... – sem esperar por resposta ou um sinal, apenas beijou os lábios avermelhados tomando-os logo em seguida em um beijo um pouco mais selvagem do que Ikki esperava receber.

**oOoOo**

Dentro do salão onde a festa já rolava animada, os amigos conversavam, cada um em um canto. Aioria e Mu já tinham sumido, Máscara da Morte, Shura e Aioros estavam juntos conversando, enquanto que os gêmeos sentaram-se à mesa de Milo, junto com Afrodite.

- Vamos Mi... Anime-se!

- Não Dido... Me deixa... Vai você se divertir... – Milo abaixou a cabeça, se achando o último dos mortais.

- Me divertir com quem? – o sueco lançou um olhar triste ao outro canto de salão.

- Dido... Vai dançar um pouco com aquela menina ali... – Kanon apontou uma garota ruiva que não parava de olhar Afrodite. – Quem sabe o Máscara da Morte não repara na burrada que está fazendo?

- Talvez... – o sueco respondeu sorrindo e já se levantando.

- Milo... Escuta só... Nós temos uma idéia que vai te animar. – Saga puxou a cadeira para mais perto do amigo, sorrindo com cumplicidade para o irmão.

**oOoOo**

- Olha lá, Máscara... Não é o Afrodite com aquela menina? – Shura provocou, vendo que o italiano não desgrudava os olhos do "ex" amante.

- Eu também acho que é, Shu... – Aioros entrou no jogo rindo e apontando o sueco que dançava abraçado com a menina.

- Vai deixar? Eu vi tudo... Foi ela quem veio agarrando o Dido... – espanhol safado, queria mesmo era provocar. Máscara da Morte já estava quase espumando de raiva, empurrou os dois amigos para o lado, caminhando a passos largos até Afrodite.

- Eu sabia! Ele não ia agüentar! – Aioros vibrou abraçando Shura por trás.

- E o que você acha de não me resistir também, grego?

- Ótima idéia, espanhol!

Máscara da Morte parou a poucos passos de Afrodite e puxou a menina pelo ombro, enfiando-se na frente dela e agarrando o rosto do sueco entre as mãos. Afrodite arregalou os olhos, sem entender direito o que deveria pensar, afinal não era algo normal do italiano fazer aquilo. Mas logo todos os seus pensamentos e receios foram calados por um beijo, não selvagem como estava acostumado a receber, mas carinhoso e apaixonado, o qual fez todos pararem de dançar.

Máscara separou-se do beijo, fitando os olhos arregalados do amante, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como perdera tempo com bobagens, quando poderia estar nos braços daquele menino lindo e delicado, que o amava tanto. Talvez agora fosse a hora de pedir perdão... Perdão por ter lhe desacreditado e maltratado, perdão por não ter correspondido seu amor na mesma intensidade, apenas por um orgulho besta. Então agora seria o momento perfeito de dizer a ele tudo o que sentia.

- Me perdoa? – tudo bem, isso não era exatamente o que se podia chamar de: "dizer tudo o que você sente", mas funcionou. Afrodite sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos e o abraçou apertado, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço. – Dido...

- É claro que te perdôo, seu bobo... – sentiu as gotas de lágrimas molharem seu pescoço. A essa altura já tinha mandado todo mundo para o inferno, queria apenas sentir o amante em seus braços e saber que ele era real.

- Dido... Te amo... – sussurrou, quase imperceptível no ouvido do sueco.

- Você o quê? – bom, de tudo que ele podia esperar ouvir do italiano, "te amo" não estava na lista. Afrodite arregalou os olhos mais uma vez, tentando processar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu te amo... Você não...? – a frase nunca se completou, porque o sueco desmaiou, tendo que ser segurado às pressas pelo namorado, antes que caísse no chão.

**oOoOo**

Mu entrou no vestiário puxando Aioria pela camisa, enquanto monopolizava os lábios do grego em um beijo ardente. As mãos percorriam, rápido, os corpos quentes, livrando-os do incômodo da blusa e da calça social. Os gemidos crescendo, à medida q os corpos se chocavam em um único movimento sensual. Logo os dois caíam suados no chão, tentando respirar normalmente, enquanto riam da travessura que praticaram.

Em outro canto da escola um loiro agarrava um menino de cabelos curtos e azuis, passando as mãos pelo peito forte, por baixo da blusa, já quase totalmente aberta. Os dois gemiam e arfavam pelo contato quente dos corpos e pelos toques ardentes. Ikki puxava os fios loiros, tentando respirar por entre o beijo intenso que trocavam, pois Shaka não dava a mínima chance, sugando sua língua e lábios com fome.

- Shaka... Calma... – tentou falar entre os gemidos, com a boca colada na do outro.

- Por quê? – não queria saber de calma, já esperara tempo demais para poder beijá-lo e agora ele queria calma? Não mesmo! Que se danasse se alguém os visse daquele modo, com as blusas praticamente abertas, a gravata borboleta jogada no chão, bem como o paletó, e os cabelos despenteados.

- Porque... Humm... – pensou no que poderia dizer para convencer o loiro de que ali, não era o melhor lugar pra fazerem aquilo. – Estamos quase...

- Transando? – afastou-se apenas para sorrir, sua franja loira não escondia aquele olhar de desejo e perversão que possuía.

- É... E eu não quero... Fazer isso aqui...

- Por que não? – Ikki arregalou os olhos com aquela pergunta. Shaka sempre parecera um menino tão tímido, inocente e puro... Agora estavam quase transando no corredor da escola.

- Porque eu esperei bastante tempo para ficar com você... Quero que esse momento seja... – afastou os fios rebeldes do loiro, encostando a boca em seu ouvido e sussurrando. – Perfeito. – completou com uma lambida sensual, que deixou Shaka tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

- Perfeito? – sentiu o coração falhar, aquilo lhe parecia mais do que uma simples atração, talvez Ikki gostasse dele e pudesse corresponder aos seus sentimentos.

- Você não quer que seja? – O outro perguntou curioso, se perdendo no azul claro dos olhos do indiano.

- Quero...

- Então o que acha de esperarmos para fazer isso em um quarto... Em uma cama, confortáveis? – voltou a sussurrar, sorrindo malicioso, enquanto puxava o loiro pela cintura.

- Acho... Perfeito.

**oOoOo**

- Saga! Você é louco? – Milo levantou os olhos para o amigo incrédulo do que estava ouvindo.

- Milo, você tem idéia melhor?

- Não, mas...

- Então aceite a nossa, confie... – Kanon sorriu e fitou alguém atrás de Saga.

- O que vocês meninos estão cochichando?

- Estávamos comentando como você está linda hoje, sem aquele uniforme do futebol, Saori.

- Claro, Kanon... Eu acredito... – a menina sorriu e puxou a mão de alguém que estava atrás dela. – Saga, Kanon, Milo... Este é Julian. Ele é novo na escola...

Milo sussurrou um olá desanimado, mas Saga e Kanon fizeram pior, os dois abriram as bocas e não conseguiram pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Os gêmeos se entreolharam entendendo na mesma hora o que se passava na cabeça do outro, Julian era lindo e delicado, tinha os cabelos compridos e cacheados, os olhos azul da cor do mar e um sorriso brilhante e inocente.

- Olá. – o menino respondeu sorrindo. Reparou em como Milo estava chateado, mas Saori havia comentado ser problemas do coração, então não devia se meter. Mas assim que seus olhos pousaram naqueles dois gêmeos tarados que estavam comendo-o com o olhar... – Saori, eu... Eu já volto.

- Milo, você esta melhor, né? Estamos indo, Saori! – Kanon levantou-se e puxou Saga, os dois seguiram Julian pelo salão enquanto Milo e Saori se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo.

A festa terminou quando o sol se espreguiçou no horizonte, pouca gente ainda estava de pé dançando, entre elas Afrodite, Máscara, Saori, Shura e Aioros. O resto estava ou dormindo ou conversando. Voltaram para casa cansados e felizes, exceto Milo, que ainda suspirava a falta de Kamus, o grego se prendia horas pensando no francês e em como o amava. Todas as noites pedia a Zeus que o trouxesse de volta, mas parecia que Ele não ouvia.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Tá meio fraco esse cap. por causa do andamento da história, ele foi necessário. Aos poucos outros personagens ganham mais espaço na fic!

Comentários:

**Chibiusa-chan: **Nem fale em Proposition, eu to sem inspiração até pra falar no MSN!

**Kitsune Youko: **Eu pensei a mesma coisa.. ô mulher inútil! XD Ele vai peitar sim!

**Flavia:** AHUAHHAHAHA.. Não tem expressão melhor! XD

**Celly:** XD Brigada fiaaaa... Quero deixar td mundo com raiva mesmo! O pai dele é um safado! Mas o MM não vai sofrer... Quase nada!

**Litha-chan: **Põe broxante nissu! Nem me fale desses preconceitos, vi acontecer a um amigo u.u' Mas teremos final feliz!

**Ana: **Pessoa com o mesmo nome q eu! XD Eu non gosto de corrigir a fic... Mas qd eu lembro posto um capítulo!

**Kitsune Lina: **To sem fala O.O Vc chorou fia? Eu consegui isso? Não que vc chorar seja bom, mas enfim... Significa que a fic ta legalzin... Mas chore não... Eu vou fazer um Hyoga X Shun procê!

Bom pessoinhas... Saga e Kanon arranjaram uma idéia pra me complicar a vida, mas tudo dará certo no fim! Mimi ta tlistinhu, mas vai ficar tudo bem agora... Cs vão ver!

Bjus a todas!


	12. Palpite

**Palpite**

"Kamus... Depois desse tempo que passou, não consegui te esquecer... Só pensei em você...

'To com saudade de você' 

A vida está passando e meu pensamento está preso no dia em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez...

'_Debaixo do meu cobertor_

_E te arrancar suspiros_

Fazer amor' 

Na tarde que passei em teus braços, te amando, gemendo e adorando cada toque seu em meu corpo. Queria que seu cheiro nunca saísse de minha pele... Queria agora mesmo ter você aqui, em minha cama, até que meu desejo fosse saciado.

'_To com saudade de você_

_Na varanda em noite quente_

E o arrepio frio que dá na gente' 

Minha pele se arrepia só de pensar em teus beijos, teus carinhos... Em tua boca quente me seduzindo... Em teu olhar apaixonado...

'Truque do desejo 

_Guardo na boca_

_O gosto do beijo'_

Teu gosto ainda está em minha boca, desde a última vez que trocamos um beijo. Quero senti-lo de novo, quero amá-lo agora e para sempre...

'Eu sinto a falta de você 

_Me sinto só'_

A solidão está me matando, me corroendo... Quero você, preciso de você. Só você me faz feliz. Preciso de teu sorriso... Sinto sua falta.

'_E aí... Será q vc volta?_

_Tudo a minha volta_

_É triste'_

Onde você está que não volta para os meus braços? Kamus... Preciso do teu calor... Volta pra mim, antes que a tristeza me consuma... Nada mais interessa além do teu amor...

'_E aí... O amor pode acontecer_

_De novo pra você..._

_Palpite.'_

Sinto ciúmes de você... Eu o quero aqui comigo... Não posso te imaginar com um novo amor... Eu o quero de volta.

'To com saudade de você No nosso banho de chuva' 

Lembra-se daquela vez que choveu no campo de futebol? Estávamos molhados e com frio... Mas isso não te impediu de sorrir... Queria ter me jogado no gol, no lugar da bola, para que você me agarrasse e assim eu poderia te beijar mais uma vez. A falta de você está me matando... Volta pra mim...

'_E o calor da minha pele_

Da língua tua' 

Quero seu calor me esquentando... Seu amor me embalando... Sua língua me seduzindo... Sua boca me amando. Vou pedir a Eros que te traga de volta pra mim... Assim poderei amá-lo novamente e ninguém nos impediria...

'To com saudade de você 

_Censurando o meu vestido_

_As juras de amor ao pé do ouvido'_

Volte com teus beijos... Com teus toques macios e as juras de amor... Quero tanto ouvir tua voz rouca de desejo no meu ouvindo, sussurrando que me ama. Kamus... Volta pra mim.

'_Truque do desejo_

_Guardo na boca_

O gosto de beijo' 

Eu não sei mais o que fazer... Já não quero comer, estudar, jogar futebol... Até dormir é difícil sem você. Quando me sinto pegar no sono eu vejo suas mãos tocando meu corpo, fico suando frio, pensando em teus lábios sobre os meus... Por que você não pode ficar comigo?

'_Eu sinto a falta de você_

_Me sinto só'_

Kamus! Eu juro que me mato se não tiver você aqui... Eu preciso... A solidão me mata... Me humilho aos poucos, entregando minha vida ao sofrimento.

'_E aí... será q vc volta?_

_Tudo a minha volta_

É triste' 

Kamus, por Zeus, volta pra mim! Eu não agüento mais essa dor em meu peito, essas lágrimas que não secam nunca... Esse sofrimento que me mata...

'_E aí... o amor pode acontecer_

_De novo pra vc..._

_Palpite.'_

Kamus... Quero gritar para o mundo todo ouvir: EU TE AMO! E quem sabe alguém lá em cima me escute e me faça parar de sofrer...

Essa coisa que aperta meu peito, que me dói... é apenas saudade. Saudade de tudo que você é... De tudo que eu mais amo nessa vida e por toda a eternidade.

Kamus, morro de saudades de você.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Bom, desculpem a demora... Sem desculpas dessa vez!

Esse capítulo é assim meio estranho pq é do ponto de vista do Milo, mas eu prometo que logo eu volto com a história e vou demorar menos pra postar o próximo.

Comentários:

**Chibiusa-chan: **O Julian foi o maior tapa buraco dessa fic! Concordo com vc... Mu e Aioria são ninfomaníacos!

**Litha-chan: **AUHAUAUHAU... Sim... deliciosa confusão. Também gostei do Shaka assim, mas o Ikki não amarelou não... C vai ver... XD

**Kitsune Youko: **Os gêmeos vão tirar o Milo da fossa com uma brincadeira... E eu ainda não sei o que eles vão aprontar com o Julian...

**Kitsune Lina:** Ta todo mundo morrendo de pena dele... E do Kamus q ta trancado? Ninguém tem pena? T.T Eu tenho, tadinho... Enfim... Não desistirei de nenhuma fic, apesar do bloqueio criativo q tenho... XD

**Ana: **Eu acho que cheguei a te adicionar no MSN, mas agora não lembro. Vc conseguiu postar fic!

**Ice Princess-Nath**Ah que issu! Hyoga e Shun não tem como não ficarem juntos... São casal até no anime! Mas bem... Kamus vai aparecer só no próximo!

**Tatsuhiko Serena:** Oh sim... tem 10 capítulos não? Sei lá... Não acompanho o.o Enfim... acho que terá sim Hyoga X Shun!

Bom, é isso gente... Valeu pelos reviews... Bjus!


	13. Sonho

**Sonho**

Muitos dias passaram... Kamus acordava, ia para a escola nova, voltava no fim da tarda para casa e estudava mais. Só saía do quarto quando o pai permitia. Sua vida havia se tornado o maior de todos os infernos e nem as súplicas de sua mãe faziam o carrasco mudar de idéia sobre sua prisão.

Pensara por diversas vezes escapar das aulas para poder ver Milo e os outros, mas havia sempre alguém de olho nele, impedindo-o de qualquer coisa. Então todas as noites, antes de dormir, ele pensava em Milo e em como seria bom poder beijá-lo novamente, estar perto, conversar... Tudo que ele estava impedido de fazer agora.

Eu estou aqui sozinho... E me pego novamente pensando em você e em tudo o que passamos. Por que não esqueço? Não quero esquecer... Quero te ter comigo. E dói tanto não te ver...

'_A dor que traz o adeus_

De alguém que vive em meus sonhos' 

Eu não queria dizer adeus, não queria te deixar... Mas forças maiores me obrigaram a nunca mais te olhar. Mas toda noite eu traio essa força e te vejo em meus sonhos... Você está sempre aqui, no meu coração.

'Quero estar mais perto 

_Dessa luz que é o seu olhar'_

Queria tanto ver aquele brilho em teus olhos... Aquele mesmo brilho que vi quando você me beijou. Antes daquilo eu não sabia o que era beijo ou o que era amar... Preciso de você de volta.

'_No frio da cidade eu só vejo solidão_

A força da bondade Tão distante da ilusão' 

O que acontece comigo? Por que me sinto tão só sem você?

Vejo tantas pessoas... Mas a solidão é sempre a minha única companhia nessa cidade tão fria... Mais até que eu.

'_Eu só quero tocar em suas mãos_

_Te ter mais perto de mim_

_E sentir o abraço teu_

Que esse momento nunca tenha fim' 

Eu só queria ter a chance de tocar em você e de sentir seu toque de volta. Queria sentir seus braços me envolvendo em um abraço sem fim, em um momento perfeito de amor, onde as palavras não teriam sentido ou lugar.

'_Nem que o vento sopre_

_Enquanto a chuva cai_

E leve pra longe esse sonho' 

A chuva me faz lembrar de você... De tuas lagrimas quando eu disse adeus. Mas não guardo más recordações... Só penso agora no teu sorriso e em quando o verei novamente. Esse sonho será real... Sei que vou ter você novamente.

'_Não vou ligar se me machucar_

Não existe mal se o sonho é real' 

Eu vou te ver... Farei de tudo para te ter novamente! Eu juro... Prometo que darei um jeito... Não me importo com o que acontece depois comigo... Só quero te ver e dizer... Que isso que sinto é verdadeiro... É real.

'_Nem que o vento sopre _

_Enquanto a chuva cái_

Tudo o que eu preciso é ter você' 

Só quero dizer, que não importa o quanto tempo passe, ou quem tente me separar de você... Nada disso me importa se você ainda me amar. Eu vou superar tudo por você.

E a saudade que está me corroendo, só serviu para aumentar meu amor... Nunca te esquecerei, nem em milhões de anos, porque tudo o que sou é seu.

A minha vida se resume ao seu amor... Se eu o tiver, não preciso de mais nada. Tudo o que eu preciso é ter você.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Hj eu vou comentar só as perguntas, não me sinto animada a responder cada uma. Sobre o capítulo passado e este não vou dizer nada, além de que eu os escrevi em um dia de depressão, por isso estão tristes, mas não são inúteis... Poderia ter colocado os dois juntos, não sei... Mas eu escrevi faz tempo essa fic e não quero mudar nada agora. Bom, era só! Obrigada pelos reviews.

Antes q eu esqueça... a música é brega, é de YuYu Hakusho e não, eu não acho ela romântica nem nada... Foi por pura falta do que fazer.

**Gizinha:** Eu num quero acabar com suas esperanças, mas não tenho idéia de quando vou ter paciência de ajeitar Proposta Indecente 2 pra postar, mas se vc quiser ler eu te passo ela com os erros mesmo! Me mande um e-mail.

Bom, não vou comentar mais nenhum review agora, mas gostei mt de ter recebido! Vou tentar postar logo o próximo capítulo! Bjus a vcs...


	14. O Seqüestro

**O Seqüestro**

- Milo... Acorda... – Saga sacudia o amigo, enquanto Kanon vigiava a porta do quarto. Milo abriu um olho, se remexeu e por fim acordou.

- O q foi? Por que ta me acordando a essa hora? – sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos, tentando entender o que os gêmeos faziam em seu quarto às três da manhã.

- Vamos falar com Kamus... Agora sem discussão, vista suas roupas e vamos! – Saga sussurrava, não queria acordar os outros, principalmente Aioros, ou aquilo viraria uma bagunça.

Saíram de casa em silencio, Milo se perguntando milhões de vezes se deveria matar os gêmeos e voltar para a cama ou simplesmente dormir ali mesmo na rua. Estava tudo quieto e escuro, poucos eram os carros na rua, mas Saga e Kanon seguiam calados e decididos a irem até o fim.

Chegaram na casa de Kamus, procurando pela janela do quarto do garoto, estava tudo apagado e silencioso, mas isso tudo era parte do plano. Kanon pegou uma pedrinha no chão e atirou na janela... Nada, pegou outra e mais outra, até que uma cascata de cabelos azuis apareceu na janela, esfregando os olhos. Os três amigos sorriram e o coração de Milo pulou enlouquecido no peito, lá estava Kamus, olhando-os com curiosidade sem entender uma vírgula do q se passava.

Naquela noite acabou indo dormir cedo, estava muito cansado. Era semana de provas e os estudos, cada vez mais difíceis, ocupavam a maior parte do seu tempo. Esperava poder dormir uma noite tranqüila, sem pesadelos, mas às três da manhã, um barulho incômodo na janela o havia acordado. Kamus levantou para ver o que era e pelo susto, quase engoliu a própria língua.

- O que fazem aqui? Ficaram loucos? – sussurrou com medo de que o pai os ouvisse.

- Kamus, presta atenção... Você pode dar um jeito de fugir durante as aulas? – Kanon falou no mesmo sussurro.

- Posso... Acho que posso, por quê?

- Dê o seu jeito... Às três horas de amanhã... Depois a gente te explica o resto!

- Tudo bem... Mas... Isso não vai me dar mais problemas, vai?

- Não... Talvez os resolva... Ah! Leve algumas roupas... Coisas essenciais! – Saga completou com um sorrisinho para o irmão. Milo se adiantou na frente, tentando se controlar para não subir até lá e agarrar o francês.

- Kamus...

- Sim, Milo?

- Eu ainda te amo, ta? – o francês emudeceu e nem teve tempo de tentar recuperar a fala, pois os gêmeos arrastaram seu louco amante de volta para casa. Então ele fechou a janela e voltou para a cama, excitado demais para pegar no sono.

- Vocês são loucos! Loucos! – Milo ralhava com os gêmeos no caminho de volta.

- Loucos? Do que ta reclamando? Nós dois aqui vamos resolver o seu problema... Devia estar feliz!

- É muito arriscado roubar o Kamus, Saga... Poderíamos ser presos!

- Acha? O pai dele é o maior criminoso dessa história... Vamos dar um sustinho nele e depois devolvemos o francês. – Kanon sorriu malicioso e empurrou Milo para dentro de casa. O dia seguinte prometia.

Duas da tarde. Milo estava sentado no chão, arrumando seus CDs, sentindo o estomago pular de ansiedade, quando Saga apareceu na porta com Kanon. Os gêmeos tinham aquele sorriso de quem estava aprontando uma e realmente iriam.

- Está pronto?

- estou, mas não é cedo?

- É... – saga respondeu – Mas estamos nos prevenindo... a escola dele é longe.

- Ok... – Milo levantou-se do chão acompanhando os gêmeos. Os três de boné, óculos escuros e cabelos presos... Pareciam realmente criminosos daquela forma.

**oOoOo**

- Agora sim estamos disfarçados, Kanon! – Saga reclamou tirando os óculos para lançar um olhar feio ao irmão. Milo nem se preocupava, estava mais é tentando acalmar seu estomago e joelhos, que tremiam de ansiedade.

- Pára de reclamar Saga!

Duas e meia da tarde. Pararam do outro lado da escola de Kamus, observando o movimento. Como não havia ninguém suspeito, ficaram por ali mesmo esperando o francês. Discutiram o plano de como levar o garoto dali sem que ninguém visse, por vezes tiveram que acalmar Milo, que pulava de excitação toda vez que alguém saía pela porta do colégio.

Três da tarde. Nada... Kamus demorava, mais alguns minutos e Kanon teria que levar Milo ao hospital, enquanto Saga entraria na escola para puxar o francês pelos cabelos.

Três e dez da tarde. Os gêmeos impacientes olhavam a toda volta, procurando por Kamus. Saga já discutia com Kanon que não era um bom plano, enquanto Milo, sentado em um banco, estava a ponto de chorar, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Não queria assustar... – o francês recuou, ao ver o pulo que o amante deu.

- Kamus! – Milo pulou no pescoço do garoto, apertando-o.

- Ah... Até que enfim!

- desculpa Kanon... Mas é que não dava para fugir pela porta da frente, então saí pelos fundos e...

- Depois você explica, francês... Agora nós temos que sair rapidinho daqui!

Os quatro saíram furtivamente, com aquele frio na barriga, tentando disfarçar para que ninguém notasse. Kanon pegou um caminho diferente do que normalmente fazia para casa, apenas para não levantarem suspeitas. Milo mal continha seu sorriso bobo, enquanto Kamus, com o coração aos pulos, toda hora tirava a franja dos olhos, em atitude nervosa.

Chegaram em casa, encontrando Shura, Afrodite e Máscara por lá, sentados no sofá com os irmãos Aioria e Aioros. Os gêmeos entraram sorrindo e puxando o premio pela blusa: Kamus.

- Não acredito! Tinham que ser vocês! – Shura revirou os olhos, negando com a cabeça. Os outros mal tiveram reação, quando viram Aioros pular do sofá para abraçar Kamus.

- Eu sabia que eles dariam um jeito! E então, já contrataram o advogado? – perguntou a Kanon com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios.

- Não vamos precisar disso... Deixem conosco! Agora, Kamus... Você não pode dar mole, vai ficar trancado aqui e nem colocar a cabeça pra fora da janela você pode!

- Ta certo, Saga! Obrigado... Não sei o que faria sem vocês! Eu estava desesperado! – o francês se jogou nos braços do amigo, quase chorando de emoção.

- Ta... Tudo bem, tudo para ver você e o Milo sorrindo de novo. – Saga afastou-o delicadamente, piscando para o grego.

- Certo... Então, Kamus... Vem cá... – saiu puxando o amante pela mão, antes que qualquer um tivesse tempo de zoar da cara deles.

Entrou pelo quarto e jogou a mochila em um canto, não perderia nem mais um segundo. Puxou a blusa, jogando-a longe, notando que o amante já tirava suas próprias roupas também.

- Milo... Vem... Preciso de você. – puxou-o pela mão arrancando a cueca do outro, apertando a bundinha perfeita e macia.

Sentiu a ereção se espremer contra a sua, enquanto o puxava mais forte, durante o beijo que trocavam. Os dois caíram na cama, se tocando, enquanto o beijo aumentava de intensidade retirando qualquer vestígio de sanidade que os dois poderiam ainda possuir. Kamus gemeu mais alto, sentindo seu membro tocar a entrada do amante, enquanto deitava entre suas pernas, nem teve tempo de pensar, Milo já roubava dois de seus dedos para chupá-los.

- Ahn... Você... – não terminou a frase, pois teve que se concentrar em beijar novamente o grego, enquanto seus dedos penetravam a entrada apertada e quente.

A sensação de estar novamente nos braços de Milo chegava a ser perturbadora de tão intensa, deixava-o louco e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Era preciso muito esforço para tirar o controle daquele aquariano, mas o grego fazia isso com tanta facilidade, que parecia até ridículo. Ouviu aquele gemido mais alto de tesão, o amante já estava preparado e sem noção do que fazia, beijou os lábios vermelhos, sentindo a respiração quente se alterar.

- Vem Kamus... Agora. Quero sentir você dentro de mim.

- Mas... Assim? Vai doer... Muito. – tentou argumentar, mas aquele escorpiano maluco fez que não com a cabeça, sorrindo e passando as pernas por sua cintura, louco para senti-lo penetrando-o.

Desistiu de dizer qualquer coisa, posicionou o membro e se empurrou delicadamente para frente, forçando a passagem lentamente, para não machucar muito ao grego. Mas aquele teimoso não queria saber de esperar e foi puxando Kamus com as pernas em seus quadris, gemendo e rebolando, tentando expulsar a dor de sua mente agoniada. O francês ajudou-o como queria, estocando a primeira vez com força.

- Te amo... Kamus... Te amo muito... Hum... – ele gemia e começava a dizer coisas sem sentido, dentro das quais Kamus pôde reconhecer algumas palavras que adorava ouvir.

- Também te amo, Milo. – respondia enquanto, sentia seu corpo inteiro tremer como se estivesse tentando responder também às palavras doces do grego.

As estocadas aumentaram de ritmo e os gemidos de Milo foram-se tornando mais altos, se confundindo com os do francês. Enlouquecido pelo tesão, o escorpiano dizia coisas que não falaria normalmente, fazendo Kamus perder o controle e agarrar com firmeza seus quadris, virando-o de costas.

- Hum... Kamus... – ele estava passando dos limites, aquele aquariano controlado, já não podia mais responder por seus atos e se enfiava no corpo apertado do outro com violência, ouvindo os gemidos de dor irromperem pelos lábios do amado. – Mais, Kamus... Mais... Hum... Mais forte.

Milo segurava os lençóis entre os dedos, quase os rasgando, sentindo o membro do amante arrombar seu corpo, penetrando bem fundo, como ele pedira. Os gemidos loucos aumentando e se confundindo, enquanto as estocadas faziam os dois corpos se moverem em uníssono, suados, enchendo o ar com um cheiro inconfundível de sexo.

Kamus sentiu o prazer explodir em seu corpo, percorrendo cada nervo, até esparramar-se para dentro do escorpiano, deixando as coxas grossas e bronzeadas meladas. Caiu obre o amante, procurando o membro, que deveria estar rígido ainda, mas encontrou apenas o sêmem se espalhando pelo lençol branco.

- Hum, Milo... Nunca mais quero ficar longe de você.

- Eu não vou deixar que te levem novamente. – o francês saiu de cima do amante, deixando que ele virasse de frente, deitou sobre o peito quente e musculoso, ouvindo o som do coração de Milo bater. – Kamus... Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já em minha vida... O mais perfeito, o mais lindo...

Kamus corou com os elogios e levantou o rosto para beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos, que ultimamente vinham tirando seu sono. Lembraria-se mais tarde de agradecer aos gêmeos, pois agora a única coisa que queria fazer era amar o grego. Amar até que seus corpos esgotados se recusassem a levantar.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A:** Preciso confessar uma coisa... Eu só escrevi até aqui, logo não faço idéia de quando terei essa fic terminada. Esperem deitadas pelo próximo capítulo, certo? E não queiram me matar, por favor! T.T

Mas enfim... Os dois capítulos inúteis de passaram e tudo o que escrevi ano passado tb, agora tenho que recomeçar a pensar no fim da fic e escrever. Num tenho nada a comentar, a não ser: Ia-chan... XD A visita surpresa foi feita!

Bjus.


	15. Felizes Finalmente

**Felizes Finalmente**

Vida nenhuma seria normal depois de tudo o que acontecera. Mesmo que a batalha tivesse fim, ainda existiria uma cicatriz enorme, lembrando que tudo não fora apenas um pesadelo ou uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas sim a dolorosa realidade.

Algumas pessoas preferem viver na ridícula realidade que as cerca, tendo esperanças nos outros e em si mesmas. Mas há aqueles que vivem em seu mundo próprio, submersos em alguma espécie de utopia muito melhor do que a vida.

Kamus se encontrava vivendo nesse mundo de fantasias utópico, onde nada além dele e Milo existiam... Bom, talvez houvesse lugar para seus queridos amigos, mas o papel principal certamente era dele e do grego.

Era um mundo de paixões, onde pai nenhum poderia entrar e estragá-lo... Apenas uma fantástica fábrica de amor e coisas felizes, nada de tristeza ou prisão. Não, esses tempos passaram.

O que não passou foi o ódio daquele pai carrasco, que dia e noite colocava a culpa do sumiço do filho na esposa. Esta que nada tinha a ver com a fuga do garoto. Mas às vezes é simplesmente mais fácil colocar a culpa em quem está próximo do que assumi-la com sua.

Pois bem, a culpa estava sendo carregada pela pobre mulher que nada mais fez além de apoiar o marido e tentar recuperar a liberdade de seu querido filho. Mas aquele homem imprestável e ditador não reconhecia este feito.

Goustave era seu nome. Goustave Beurdeax, dono da maior fábrica de vinhos que Athenas já conhecera. Era possivelmente um dos mais importantes homens da Europa e um dos mais ricos também. Seu defeito era não reconhecer os talentos do garotinho que mantinha preso em casa.

Ele e a mulher, Anne, vieram da França quando Kamus ainda aprendia suas primeiras palavras e não fora difícil ensinar ao filhinho duas línguas ao mesmo tempo.

Kamus por sua vez era um prodígio. Era muito inteligente, tirava ótimas notas, falava mais de três línguas e era extremamente habilidoso como goleiro. E alguém reconhecia? Ah sim... Seus amigos.

O estranho era que com um filho desses o Sr. Goustave Beurdeax deveria se sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo. Mas para ele havia um problema, uma pedra no sapato... Kamus gostava de Milo e isso era o fim.

Naquela tarde, em específico, Sr. Goustave se encontrava muito irritado e sua esposa chegava próximo ao limite de sua paciência a cada palavra do marido.

Anne estava sentada no sofá, largo e confortável, do escritório, tomando um chá com biscoitos. Enquanto, o irritado, Sr. Beurdeax andava de um lado para o outro falando bobagens e atacando o filho como se este fosse o ser mais sujo que já conhecera.

A mulher calmamente pousa a xícara com a bebida fumegante na mesinha de centro e sorri de um jeito doce. Era o mesmo sorriso que sempre possuía nos lábios, só que dessa vez ele não era sincero.

-Goustave. – Ela sussurrou gentilmente esticando um biscoito ao marido. – Precisa se acalmar, querido. Desse jeito você terá uma gastrite.

-O que disse? – O homem furioso vira-se para a mulher e devolve o biscoito ao pratinho. – Como pode estar tão calma quando aquele insolente fugiu de casa com aquele amiguinho asqueroso dele?

Anne calmamente sorri e come o biscoitinho amanteigado que a cozinheira preparara. Ela estava linda, com os cabelos lisos e azulados presos em um rabo alto e elegante. Infelizmente Goustave não era capaz de notar isto.

-Querido, eu sei que você é um homem muito inteligente, então eu vou falar uma vez só... Espero que me acompanhe.

Goustave arregalou os olhos, não havia previsto aquelas palavras, nem tampouco o sorriso irônico de sua querida esposa.

-Em primeiro lugar, meu bem, meu filho não é um insolente... Ele é um adolescente normal, com necessidades normais, como todos os outros. Kamus é também muito talentoso e inteligente, mas você não reconhece isso. – Ela educadamente fez um gesto pedindo silêncio ao marido e continuou. – Ele é um menino ótimo, se você passasse algum tempo com ele também saberia disso.

De fato Goustave mal sabia a cor dos olhos do filho. Kamus era um completo estranho para ele, o que era realmente triste de ver.

-Segundo, meu filho só fugiu de casa porque você o obrigou. Eu sei muito bem onde ele está e sei também que ele tão cedo não voltará. Mas você não percebe isso também.

-Anne, não sei do que está falando e...

-Não é educado interromper os outros enquanto falam. – Goustave abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, tentando compreender o que acontecia naquela sala.

Provavelmente ele não encontrara uma resposta satisfatória, pois preferiu sentar-se no sofá e calar-se.

-Em terceiro lugar... Milo é um garoto ótimo. Muito inteligente e educado, apesar da origem humilde. E até onde eu sei, ele não é 'amiguinho' de Kamus e sim namorado. – Agora sim o Sr. Beurdeax estava muito alarmado, não esperava ouvir aquilo dos lábios doces de sua esposa. – Oras, Goustave, encare a realidade a sua volta. Kamus gosta daquele rapaz e é correspondido na mesma intensidade, isso eu posso lhe afirmar. Você gostaria de Milo se o conhecesse.

-Isto é um completo absurdo, Anne! Nunca ouvi algo mais ultrajante em toda minha vida. Kamus só quer me afrontar...

-Se você parasse de olhar sempre para o próprio umbigo veria que ele nem sequer liga para o que você pensa. Tanto que ele fugiu, preferiu ficar com Milo. Foi você que o fez escolher, sinto muito. – Ela estava correta e Goustave não queria enxergar isso, era algo realmente difícil.

Então o empresário sorriu sarcástico, parecendo não acreditar em uma única palavra que sua mulher dizia. Ela apenas levantou-se e abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso triste.

-Eu tentei, juro. Se você não está disposto a reconhecer, querido, pode se retirar de minha casa e de minha vida.

Pobre Sr. Beurdeax, mal acreditava em seu azar. O filho fugira com um amigo e agora a mulher se achava no direito de o expulsar de sua própria casa.

-O que disse, Anne?

-Você me ouviu muito bem, meu amor. Fora. – Ela disse cruzando os braços e o olhando de cima.

-Não está falando sério, Anne... A casa é...

-Era sua. Ela pertence a Kamus e enquanto ele for menor de idade, ela é minha. – Um golpe de mestre, todos diriam. A guarda legal de Kamus era da mãe, o pai não tinha direitos, uma vez que prendera o próprio filho no quarto, privando-o de seus direitos humanos. Além do mais, a fortuna da família era de Anne, pois a fábrica pertencera a seu pai e não a Goustave.

-Anne, você só pode estar brincando se acha que vou aceitar algo assim.

-Está enganado, Goustave. Eu cansei de perdoar sua falta de caráter. Você é péssimo pai, empresário, marido e homem. Não agüento mais viver com uma pessoa que não consegue ser a coisa mais simples desse mundo... Si mesmo.

-Não sabe do que está falando! Eu reergui aquela fábrica maldita, criei seu filho, dei tudo do bom e do melhor para ele e...

-Meu filho! Disse muito bem, ele é meu e você não terá mais nada dele. Ponha-se daqui para fora imediatamente, antes que eu chame o segurança. Esta casa não pertence mais ao senhor Goustave Beurdeax e sim a Kamus Beurdeax.

Agora sim, ele estava perplexo diante de uma situação que ele mesmo construíra. Nem sua própria mulher o agüentava. E Anne estava abalada, pois gostava do marido apesar de tudo.

Um homem bonito e forte apareceu na porta do escritório, vestindo um terno negro. Ele sorriu para Anne e esperou silenciosamente.

-Quem é ele? – Goustave perguntou, com indisfarçado despeito.

-Oh, ele? Meu advogado e pode se despreocupar, daqui pra frente eu assumirei a fábrica. Depois discutiremos as questões legais sobre nosso divórcio. – Um sorriso jovial transpareceu os lábios da senhora de cabelos impecáveis e pela última vez Goustave percebeu o quão realmente bonita ela era.

Depois disso Sr. Beurdeax fora acompanhado até a porta pelo advogado de sua... Ex-mulher. Era um homem realmente bonito e não parecia ter mais idade que a Sr. Beurdeax.

Felizmente para todos Goustave não disse absolutamente nada, saíra por livre e espontânea vontade e aceitou ser levado, pelo motorista, até um hotel perto da praia, pago por Anne, é claro.

O advogado voltou até o escritório, onde a bela senhora tomava chá com biscoitos. Ele sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ela, aceitando um biscoito amanteigado.

-E agora, senhora?

-Primeiro... Pare de me chamar de senhora. Não sou mais casada a partir de hoje. Em segundo, quero meu filho de volta. Esta casa é muito vazia sem mon petit (meu pequeno).

-Claro, buscaremos ele agora mesmo.

-Oui. Terminarei meu chá, não há pressa... Kamus está perfeitamente bem.

**oOoOo**

Dois dias se passaram desde que Kamus fugira de casa e se escondera debaixo das asas protetoras de seus amigos gregos. Porém o francês estava certo de que seu pai estaria cuspindo fogo em cima de sua pobre mãe. O que ele não sabia é que naquela tarde Anne tivera uma briga decisiva com Goustave e agora sim sua vida mudaria.

Já passavam das dezoito horas e Milo não se cansava de apertar e abraçar Kamus. Os gêmeos já começavam a se arrepender de ter tido a brilhante idéia de juntá-los novamente.

Aioros apareceu no quarto onde os dois se encontravam e chamou pelo nome do francês, lhe dizendo que uma senhora muito bonita o esperava na sala. É claro que Milo quase teve um infarto, mas o namorado apenas sorriu, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

-Mamãe? – Anne estava sentada na pequena sala aceitando uma xícara de café que a mãe adotiva dos gregos lhe oferecia. Ela estava linda, vestida em uma saia fina azulada e uma blusa igualmente bela, que deixava seu corpo esbelto ainda mais elegante.

-Kamus, meu filho. – Ela sorriu e mal conteve as lágrimas ao abraçar o garoto. – Senti tanto a sua falta, mon petit (meu pequeno).

O aquariano sorriu sem graça, não estava acostumado àquelas demonstrações de afeto em público por parte de qualquer um de seus pais. Mas gostara da sensação de se sentir querido.

-Mamãe, não importa o que disser, eu não volto pra casa!

-Escute-me antes, mon petit. – Kamus sentiu o rosto corar, por que ela insistia em chamá-lo por aquele apelido infantil?

A mãe adotiva dos gregos deixou o menino e Anne a sós e ainda teve que puxar a orelha de cinco meninos que espiavam do corredor.

-Kamus, eu sinto muito por tudo que você passou com seu pai. Mas peço que me escute sem dizer uma única palavra.

O francês concordou, que mal faria em ouvir sua mãe? Ela já dizia tão pouco.

-Seu pai estava errado. Mas entenda, ele é um homem criado com perspectivas muito limitadas e de personalidade frágil. Goustave queria ser pintor na época da faculdade, mas seu avô nunca o compreendera e acabou arranjando nosso casamento.

-Então vocês se casaram por causa do vovô?

-Sim e não. É claro que houve um empurrão dos seus avós, mas meu pai jamais casaria sua única filha com um homem que ela não gostasse. E com o tempo eu aprendi a gostar aquele cabeça dura que é o seu pai. Mas te confesso que tive pretendente melhor.

-E por que não os escolheu?

-Porque ele não seria capaz de dirigir uma fábrica como a de meu pai e porque ele não era francês e isso meu pai não toleraria. Mas eu não me arrependo, porque seu pai me deu você... A coisa mais précieuse (preciosa) que eu tenho.

Kamus sorriu sinceramente se deleitando com aquele sentimento bom que o invadia. Sua mãe realmente o amava e se estava ali era porque tomara uma importante decisão.

-Então, o que eu quero dizer é que Goustave nunca pôde ter ou ser o que queria, portanto ele acha que você também não precisa ser ou ter o que quer. Mas eu sei que ele está errado, porque eu fui infeliz não tendo quem e o que queria. – Os olhos azulados daquela doce mulher se encheram de lágrimas, mas não de dor, eram de alegria. – Eu me orgulho de você por tudo que você é e será. Posso te dizer com segurança que quero apenas que você seja feliz, não importa o que você queira ser.

-O que quer dizer, mamãe?

-Quero dizer que não me importo que você seja apaixonado por seu melhor amigo, desde que ele te faça feliz.

Agora o rosto do menino se tornara tingido de vermelho como nunca. Kamus não sabia o que dizer, nem onde enfiar a cara. Mas sabia que aquele era um momento importante de compreensão mútua, entre ele e sua mãe.

-Eu não quero te obrigar a nada, acho que você tem idade e competência para decidir o que quer para si mesmo. Eu só te peço que volte para casa e me dê outra chance, pois eu não sei se consigo sobreviver sem você, mon petit.

-Mère, je t'aime. (Mãe, eu te amo.)

Ambos se abraçaram e permaneceram calados por longos instantes, que pareceram curtos demais. Kamus enxugou as lágrimas do rosto de Anne e sorriu.

-Também não viveria sem a senhora, mas não volto a viver junto de meu pai.

-Não se preocupe com isso, mon petit... Há outra coisa que gostaria de lhe contar. – Kamus franziu as sobrancelhas, escutando ao máximo cada palavra de Anne. – Eu me separei de seu pai, vamos nos divorciar assim que meu advogado tiver com os papéis prontos.

A notícia atingira o menino em cheio. Era bom? Era ruim? A primeira coisa que Kamus sentiu foi um alívio imenso, mas depois percebeu que aquele homem que aprendera a temer e odiar era seu pai também.

-Mas acha mesmo que isso é necessário, mamãe?

-Mon ange, seu pai e eu não estamos mais juntos há muito tempo, nosso casamento serve apenas de fachada. Ele estará melhor sem mim e eu sem ele.

-Mas... Como vamos sobreviver sem a fábrica?

-Ela é sua e minha. Assim como aquela casa e todo o dinheiro da família. Seu pai não possui nada, além de uma pensão que eu terei que pagar. Mas isso é o de menos. – Os olhos azuis de Kamus cruzaram com os da mãe e ele se reconheceu naquele espírito livre e firme da bela senhora que lhe falava.

Eram parecidos até mesmo no modo de sorrir, na cor dos cabelos e da pele. Kamus herdara toda aquela beleza feminina de Anne e a modificara em traços masculinos muito finos e delicados.

-Então, vamos ser só eu e a senhora?

-Sim. Seu pai está em um hotel, depois meu advogado irá acomodá-lo melhor ou se ele preferir, poderá voltar à França.

-Eu não quero me mudar!

-Não... Nós continuaremos aqui e você poderá voltar à antiga escola. – O doce sorriso de Anne se alargou ao notar um menino de pele bronzeada que aparecera atrás do sofá, onde seu pequeno Kamus estava.

-Então, é verdade? E ele pode voltar a jogar no time? – O sorriso de Milo se transformara em lágrimas de felicidade, quando Anne confirmou com a cabeça.

Kamus então se viu quase sufocado pelo grego, que o abraçava como se fosse a única coisa viva na Terra. Logo seus outros amigos também vieram e o abraçaram, mas ainda havia o que dizer.

-Mamãe. Uma última coisa.

-Sim, diga.

-Eu também quero que a senhora seja feliz, então... Não acha que ainda há tempo para a senhora ter o que e quem sempre quis?

A face perfeitamente pálida de Anne tornou-se rubra e de repente ela não sabia mais para onde olhar. Milo sorriu largamente e sentou-se ao lado de Kamus no sofá.

-Kamus, por favor...

-Eu acho uma ótima idéia, senhora Beurdeax. Se seu filho está feliz, a senhora também deveria encontrar essa felicidade. – Anne levantou os olhos para Aioros, que subitamente se metera na doce cena familiar. –Bom, é só um palpite.

-Ele está certo, mamãe. A senhora deve ser feliz, não é tão tarde assim.

-Bom, cada coisa ao seu tempo, não é? Antes eu tenho que me livrar do meu ex-marido. – Ela deu uma piscadinha sapeca e levantou-se. – Agora eu preciso ir, mon petit. Se preferir pode voltar amanhã para casa e teremos uma conversa sobre sua fuga. Terei coisas a resolver hoje à noite com Dohko.

Kamus sorriu inocentemente ao lado dos outros meninos, todos com caras de culpados.

-Claro, mamãe... Só uma pergunta... Quem é Dohko?

O rosto de Anne novamente tornou-se corado e ela beijou a testa do filho, se dirigindo à porta.

-Meu advogado. Nos vemos amanhã, boa noite crianças.

Os garotos desejaram boa noite e Aioros levou a senhora até a porta, voltando com um sorriso de dar inveja.

-Então, Kamus... Já sabemos de onde você herdou esse seu rostinho bonitinho. – Os gregos e até mesmo o recatado francês riram com a piada. Felizes finalmente.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Me parece que eu só escrevo essa fic quando estou triste. Aí está mais um capítulo e o desfecho da história. Espero escrever só mais um capítulo e acabar com a fic, ela já está se alongando demais.

Muito bem, espero que não tenha feito vocês esperarem muito e a quem esteve louca porque o SSD não está atualizando essa fic no mesmo ritmo que esse site: PALMA! PALMA! NÃO PRIEMOS CÂNICO! XD (by Chapolim)

Os nomes dos pais de Kamus eu devo a uma amiga especial: Ilia-chan, que também me deu a idéia do divórcio e tudo o mais. Sem ela nada disso seria possível! A mãe do Kamus foi a melhor solução que eu e ela encontramos para dar um jeito naquele pai imprestável. Aliás, Anne não tem qualquer relação comigo, só o nome é parecido! XD

E claro que sem minhas cobaias queridas, que leram a fic de primeira mão, isso aqui não teria saído!

Obrigada por toooodos os reviews que me incentivaram e valeu pela paciência de vocês!

Bjus, fui!

**Comentários:**

**Gizinha: **Não me lembro qual foi exatamente o capítulo 10, mas pelo que você disse foi aquele no qual o Goustave pega o Kamus! XD Foi realmente um fato real na fic... E eu espero que vc tenha conseguido entender Proposta Indecente 2 e que tenha gostado de alguma forma.

**Shakinha:** AHAHAHA... Pode guardar seu saco de dormir, porque eu voltei a produzir!

**Kitsune:** Entra na fila porque tem muita gente querendo roubar o Milo! XD

**Chibiusa-chan: **E eu tenho algum ritmo? XD A conseqüência da irresponsabilidade daqueles gêmeos malucos não podia ser ruim, afinal a mamãe do francês sabia onde o filhinho estava e ainda deu cobertura! XD

Ps: Se houver erros me perdoem, minha beta ta de férias! T.T


	16. Arrependimento

**Arrependido**

Assim que a mãe de Kamus colocou os pés para fora daquela casa, Aioria agarrou o telefone e só o soltou quando todos os amigos já estavam devidamente avisados da boa notícia.

Em pouco tempo aquela casa enchia. Afrodite e Shura foram os primeiros a chegar, depois Máscara, Shaka e Mu e por fim Ikki veio trazendo Shun, Hyoga, Saori e Julian. Todos os amigos reunidos e contentes com a novidade.

Mas de longe o mais feliz eram Milo e Kamus. Ambos sorrindo de orelha a orelha, não sabiam se deveriam rir ou chorar.

-Kamus, eu quero falar com você antes que o Aioros nos arraste para a pizzaria.

-Como sabe que a gente vai pra lá?

-A gente sempre vai depois de uma vitória... – O rosto do francês corou levemente, eles sempre iam para a pizzaria da esquina ao ganhar um jogo ou até mesmo quando estavam tristes ou felizes por algum motivo.

Então o grego levou o outro até o quarto, onde puderam ficar a sós por alguns instantes preciosos.

-Olha... Eu queria te dizer que eu sinto muito, eu não queria causar problemas para você, nunca quis. E quando os gêmeos tiveram a idéia eu não achei que pudesse resultar no divórcio dos seus pais...

-Milo, a culpa não foi sua. Minha mãe mesma disse que eles nunca se amaram. Além do mais eu nunca me dei bem com meu pai, já não via a hora disso acontecer. – O sorriso cristalino do francês deixou Milo desconsertado, mas tranqüilo.

-Obrigado.

-Pelo quê?

-Por estar comigo...

Os olhos azuis do francês brilharam vivamente por instantes, até que ele os fechasse e depositasse um beijo nos lábios de Milo.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo.

Mas Aioria chegou para estragar o momento romântico, os arrastando para fora de casa. Como Milo dissera, eles sempre iam àquela famosa pizzaria da esquina.

Nessa noite não foi diferente e lá estavam todos eles, reunidos e contentes, esperando a dona da pizzaria, com quem acabaram fazendo amizade, para contar-lhe a novidade.

Lady Une era uma mulher simpática que dirigia a pizzaria que um dia fora de seus pais. Suas pizzas eram conhecidas por serem as melhores e mais baratas de Athenas e sua clientela nunca estava insatisfeita.

Os garotos sempre foram à pizzaria, de modo que Une tornara-se uma grande amiga e conselheira da turma.

-Une-chan, queremos quatorze pizzas grandes daqueles sabores de sempre! – Saga disse assim que a mulher se aproximara.

-Claro, queridos. – Ela virou-se de costas e gritou tudo ao cozinheiro, seu marido, fazendo os garotos rirem. – Posso saber a novidade?

-Kamus resolveu seu problema. – Disse Aioria batendo nas costas do amigo.

-É mesmo? E como foi isso, criança?

A doce mulher sentou-se ao lado do francês na mesa, esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas foi Milo quem tomou a palavra.

-Ele estava lá em casa, né! Daí hoje a mãe dele apareceu, eles conversaram e ela disse que estava se divorciando. Então, acho que tudo se resolveu.

-Oh... Sinto muito, Kamus.

-Está tudo bem. Foi uma ótima notícia, não agüentava mais meu pai. – O garoto sorria de um modo que nunca fizera antes, logo percebia-se sua felicidade.

-Que bom! Então é uma notícia maravilhosa!

-Sim! Vamos comer pizza à liberdade de Kamus! – Gritou Kanon da outra ponta da mesa.

-Então hoje é tudo por conta da casa, crianças! – Os meninos bateram palmas e riram concordando, mas Kamus corou.

-Não precisa, Une-chan...

-O que é isso, criança? Não posso lhes oferecer umas pizzas? Será um prazer, Kamus. Vocês merecem! – Ela completou abraçando o garoto e levantou-se enxugando os olhos. – Vamos colocar uma música animada e... Treize! Onde estão essas pizzas, homem de Deus?

Os garotos riram e o pobre cozinheiro mal humorado gritou que já estavam saindo.

A noite seguiu com apenas comemorações e muitos beijos entre Milo e Kamus. Como Kanon disse... Era a liberdade do francês, mas muito mais que isso... Era a felicidade dele voltando.

**oOoOo**

No dia seguinte Kamus voltou para sua casa, encontrando uma senhora Beurdeax muito feliz e papéis do divórcio devidamente assinados. Mas, além disso, ele também encontrou o advogado de Anne na casa.

O advogado, Dohko, também exibia um belo sorriso aquela manhã e Kamus podia jurar que tinha a ver com a felicidade de sua mãe.

Mas mesmo que ele quisesse, não tinha o direito de perguntar nada. Anne contaria tudo no momento exato, como sempre fazia.

-Kamus, meu anjo... – 'Não precisava ser agora.' Ele pensou enquanto parava de arrumar seu quarto com todas as suas coisas de volta.

-Sim?

-Precisamos conversar algumas coisas importantes, mon petit.

-Está bem. Agora?

-Pode ser? – O sorriso doce de Anne não deixou escolhas ao garoto.

-Claro, mamãe. No escritório? – Era costume ir para o escritório da casa quando se precisava conversar alguma coisa, mas aquilo era uma regra de Goustave, não de Anne.

-Aqui está bom, meu amor, afinal me sinto mais confortável em seu quarto. – Kamus sorriu e concordou, então tirou alguns livros de cima da cama, oferecendo o lugar a sua mãe.

Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tiveram alguma conversa. Goustave estava sempre carregando Anne a jantares, almoços e outras comemorações, além de exigir que seu filho estivesse constantemente estudando.

Mas aquilo mudaria dali para frente. Kamus sentou-se na cama de frente para sua mãe e sorriu.

-Sinto que perdemos muito tempo de convivência... E eu penso que não te conheço mais. – O olhar de Anne era vago e melancólico, Goustave a deixara assim. – Eu nem sempre fui do modo que você me conhece... Na verdade, quando tinha a sua idade era uma apaixonada por poesia, música e todo tipo de arte.

-Eu não sabia...

-Não. E eu gostaria de acreditar que foi porque seu pai sempre me ocupara com coisas inúteis, me impedindo de curtir meu único filho. Mas não é verdade, eu mesma me distanciei, tentando mudá-lo.

-Está tudo bem, mamãe... Antes tarde do que nunca.

A senhora sorriu e alisou o rosto do filho, encontrando seus próprios traços delicados naquela face alva.

-Bom, quero que isso tudo mude daqui para frente. Minha primeira medida vai ser dar uma festa aqui em casa para seus amigos.

-Mas não é meu aniversário.

-Eu sei. Mas festas não acontecem apenas em aniversários. Além do mais, seus amigos nunca vieram aqui e eu gostaria que viessem mais. Essa casa é muito grande e vazia sem você.

-Mamãe, você não precisa fazer isso.

Anne calou-se, sentindo-se um pouco mal. Será que Kamus pensava que ela fazia aquilo por pura obrigação? Pois não era verdade.

-Eu quero isso. Quero te recompensar e também me divertir. Vou te dar uma festa com tudo que você quiser. E depois... Nós viajaremos juntos, só eu e você. Nada de empresas ou qualquer outra coisa. O que acha?

-Viajar? – Ele nem ao menos se lembrava da última vez que viajara. Goustave sempre levava Anne em suas viagens de negócios, mas Kamus sempre ficava em casa. – É maravilhoso! Para onde vamos?

-França. Sinto saudades daquele velho país, além do mais gostaria de rever meu pai e minha mãe.

-Sim! Ótima idéia mamãe! Perfeita! Mas... Será que posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Claro, mon petit.

-Eu sei que a senhora gostaria de levar uma pessoa para a viagem... Por mim tudo bem ele ir... Mas eu queria levar alguém também.

-Oui.

Anne Beurdeax já conhecia seu pequeno Kamus o bastante para saber de quem ele falava. Mas esperou que o garoto falasse qualquer coisa antes de concordar.

-Eu deixo a senhora levar Dohko com a gente, se eu puder levar o Milo.

O sorriso da doce mulher se alargou e ela beijou a testa do filho com carinho, deixando-o confuso.

-Como sabe sobre ele?

-Eu não sou burro... Vi como vocês dois estavam felizes. Não nego que seja estranho te ver com outro homem que não meu pai, mas estou muito feliz pela senhora.

-Oh... Mon petit, você é o meilleur (melhor) filho do mundo.

Os dois sorriram cúmplices e se abraçaram, mas Anne ainda tinha um assunto delicado a tratar com seu 'petit' antes de começar a pensar em festa.

-Há outra coisa que eu queria te falar.

-Então diga, temos muito o que preparar!

Havia anos que ela não via Kamus tão feliz e empolgado com alguma coisa e não queria estragar isso, mas precisava.

-Seu pai... Ele permanecerá na Grécia, vai trabalhar em um cargo especial na fábrica e você o verá quando quiser.

-Mamãe, depois do que ele fez não quero vê-lo!

-Kamus, entenda... Ele é seu pai e queria o melhor para você, mas ele é cabeça dura. Ele não entende como você pode ser feliz ao lado de um homem. – O rosto de Kamus corou, não somente pelas palavras, mas também por lembrar-se de como seu pai descobrira tudo.

-Por que ele iria querer me ver então?

-Porque você é filho dele. E eu creio que ele se arrependa de tudo.

-Ele me magoou.

-Eu sei. Mas ele está disposto a pedir o seu perdão. – Os olhos de Kamus encararam os da mãe de forma fria, compreendendo o que ela queria dizer. – Vamos descer, converse com ele ao menos.

Infelizmente não houve como escapar e logo o francês se viu acompanhando Anne até a sala de estar, onde Goustave estava sentado com a pior cara do mundo.

O garoto entrou e sentou-se no sofá de frente, sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Seu rosto ainda doía com o tapa que tinha levado e seu coração ainda ardia com as palavras duras que ouvira.

-Eu sinto muito. – Ele disse secamente.

-Sente muito? – Os olhos do menino faiscaram, todo seu rancor entalado na garganta por anos estava lhe subindo à cabeça.

-Sim. Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

-Não sente não! – Ele disse alterando a voz. Anne não estava na sala para impedir qualquer um dos dois de gritar ou brigar.

-Não altere a voz para mim...

-Cala a boca, o senhor não manda mais em mim! – Os olhos frios de Goustave tremeluziram por instantes, quando o homem calou-se e encarou o filho.

Segundos preciosos se passaram, até que Kamus resolvesse dizer tudo que o agoniava há muito tempo.

-O senhor não faz idéia do quanto me fez sofrer e do quanto me ofendeu. E daí que eu gosto de jogar futebol? Estudar não é a única coisa na vida! Além do mais eu adoro sair com meus amigos, eles me deixam feliz como eu nunca me senti perto do senhor.

A boa educação, porém, não faltava. Apesar de toda a raiva, Kamus ainda tinha um pouco de respeito pelo pai. Um pouco que o impedia de bater nele apenas.

-E sabe porque eu gosto do Milo?

Agora os olhos frios de Goustave estavam a ponto de pegar fogo. Ele não tolerava ouvir aquele nome, mas não poderia impedir Kamus de pronunciá-lo.

-Porque ele me faz rir, me entende, me ouve, me admira, se orgulha de quem eu sou e do que eu faço, me faz sentir bem e acima de tudo... Ele me ama. Ele me ama independente de quem eu sou. Atura meu mau humor, meu jeito frio e fechado, meus traumas e vícios e eu aturo os dele. Porque eu também o amo.

Era um pouco demais ouvir aquelas coisas de seu único filho, mas Goustave não esboçava reação nenhuma e deixava que Kamus continuasse.

-Eu acho que o senhor não sente muito. Eu acho que o senhor é preconceituoso, mesquinho, cabeça dura, medíocre e carrasco. Não entendo como minha mãe te aturou por tantos anos.

-Kamus... – O francês virou o rosto para trás, vendo que Dohko estava parado à porta. Rapidamente enxugou os olhos e levantou-se educadamente. – Tudo bem, sente-se.

Ele sentou-se novamente de cabeça baixa, envergonhava-se de tudo o que tinha dito, não sabia que o advogado estivera ali. Por outro lado Goustave abriu um sorriso sarcástico e cruzou as pernas, esperando silenciosamente.

-Não precisa se alterar, ele não está aqui para consertar os erros, está aqui para apagá-los. – Dizendo isso seus olhos pousaram sobre o homem que ainda sorria.

-Eu vim porque me chamaram aqui e também porque me arrependo de ter te trancado no quarto. Admito que foi uma atitude impensada.

Kamus se enfureceu novamente e iria recomeçar o discurso, não fosse por Dohko ter lhe pedido educadamente que se calasse.

-Isso é ótimo, mas não muda o ocorrido. Você devia compreender melhor o seu filho, Goustave, afinal você o ama.

-É difícil. – Ele disse entre dentes.

-Para você deve ser mesmo. Mas tente pensar que Kamus está feliz agora e você não deve estragar essa felicidade.

-Por que mesmo você está se metendo nos meus problemas?

-Porque Anne me pediu e porque eu sou advogado dessa criança. – O sorriso jovial de Dohko transpareceu e fez o rosto carrancudo de Goustave ficar ainda mais tenso. – Além do mais eu o conheço de longas datas e sei o quão cabeça dura pode ser. Então, uma vez na vida, admita que perdeu, peça sinceramente o perdão de seu filho e comece a repensar suas atitudes.

Goustave levantou-se lentamente, seguido por Dohko e o encarou nos olhos.

-Eu te odeio, sabia?

-Sim, eu sei. E eu também te odeio.

-É uma vingança?

-Não. Jamais esperei que teria outra chance com ela... Mas já que aconteceu, não quero que se meta nunca mais entre nós.

-Não quero nada dela. – Um sorriso falso e Goustave se virou para Kamus o encarando de cima.

O garoto estava ainda confuso com a briga dos dois adultos, mas achou que aquilo tinha a ver com o passado e com sua mãe.

-Ahn... Kamus, eu realmente sinto muito. Quando você voltar de viagem tentaremos recomeçar tudo.

Kamus concordou com a cabeça e abraçou o pai, depois este se retirou e ele se encontrou sozinho com Dohko na sala.

-Posso perguntar uma coisa, senhor?

-Pode, mas não me chame de senhor... Me chame de Dohko mesmo.

-Está bem, Dohko. – O francês sorriu diante da simpatia do outro e se aproximou. – Você gosta muito da minha mãe não é?

-Sim.

-Então... Vão ficar juntos?

Dohko se desconsertou com a pergunta, tentou dizer qualquer coisa, mas estava nervoso, sem saber o que falar.

-Tudo bem. Eu só quero que saiba que se vocês fizerem isso eu não vou achar ruim. Mas espero que você a faça mais feliz do que meu pai fez.

O advogado sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, prometendo silenciosamente fazer de tudo ao seu alcance para que Anne e Kamus fossem muito felizes.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A:** Une-chan faz referência a uma amiga minha, Lady-chan, que pediu para entrar na fic! Então aí está ela como a dona legal da pizzaria. Seu marido, o cozinheiro mal humorado Treize, foi pedido por ela também. Personagem de Gundam Wing. (que eu non gosto, por sinal! XD) Tudo pelos amigos. Espero que ela tenha gostado de sua participação especial.

Eu queria terminar logo, mas aparentemente vou ter que escrever sobre a maldita festa e já estou vendo uma continuação para essa fic! Aguardem!

Por enquanto é só pessoal.

Bjus.

Ps antes dos comentários: O Dohko é do Shion, mas eu não queria inventar personagem pra ficar com a Anne, então... Me perdoem!

**Comentários:**

**Kitsune:** Pq o Shion é yaoi demais pra isso! XD Não que o Dohko non seja também, mas achei que o Shion realmente não se encaixaria aí.

**Kagome:** Polly? Terá final feliz até pra formiguinha feliz que mora no campo de futebol... Ta, nem tanto! XD Mas vc entendeu!

**Ophiuchus no Shaina**Eu também não sabia como sair daquela situação! Uma amiga minha me ajudou ou eu jamais teria conseguido! XD Mas que bom que gostou!

**Gizinha:** Estava realmente mais sério, mas foi necessário, não acha? E eu espero que você esteja gostando de Proposta Indecente 2, pq eu não sei quando vou terminar.


	17. Pois Toda Festa Tem Seu Fim

**Pois Toda Festa Tem Seu Fim**

O dia da festa finalmente chegara. Depois trabalho árduo para preparar tudo, Anne e Kamus estavam exaustos, porém satisfeitos com o resultado.

Um DJ foi contratado, comida e bebida à vontade, espaço na sala para dançar e todos os amigos convidados. Era um dos mais felizes dias na vida de Kamus.

Todos os garotos vieram, tirando o fôlego do resto da escola, como sempre. E os gêmeos tinham que aprontar ou não seriam Saga e Kanon. Eles trancaram Shaka e Ikki no banheiro e esses dois nem reclamaram. Depois ainda sumiram com Julian da festa e quando voltaram o menino não agüentava nem sentar. Mas na opinião de Aioria aquilo era tudo muito natural.

Contanto que não colocassem fogo na casa... Aioros dando em cima de todo mundo e um espanhol irritado querendo bater em alguns caras, era até comum. Isso sem falar na incansável _briga_ entre Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, que não se largavam um minuto sequer. Desse jeito seria o sofá a ser incendiado.

A comemoração durou até cinco da manhã, quando os convidados não agüentavam nem levantar. A senhora Beurdeax deixou que os meninos mais chegados dormissem por lá mesmo e no dia seguinte um super café da manhã os esperavam.

Kamus estava impecável pela manhã, mesmo depois de ter passado a noite com Milo e isso não é algo calmo. Mas o escorpiano parecia ter sido atropelado por um caminhão, por algum motivo desconhecido.

Anne apareceu tão linda quanto sempre e deu um bom dia aos meninos, mas saiu de fininho deixando-os a sós. E Kamus fez a vez de anfitrião, deixando que os amigos comessem o quanto quisessem.

– Kamus, devo dizer que essa foi a melhor festa! – Saga sorriu malicioso para Julian durante o comentário.

– Melhor que a formatura. – e Kanon completou, apertando uma das coxas do menino, que mal desviou o olhar, envergonhado, do copo de leite.

– Merci. – o francês sorriu largamente e beijou o rosto de um adormecido Milo.

– O quê! Onde! Que aconteceu? – o escorpiano levantou a cabeça, que estava apoiada na mesa. Estivera dormindo enquanto os outros tomavam o desjejum.

– Ih... O que fez com ele essa noite, Kamus?

– Dido, isso não é da sua conta... – intrometeu-se Máscara da Morte.

– Ta bem, amor... Eu só estava curioso.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, agora juntos, não se soltavam um minuto, nem mesmo para comer. Ficavam de mãos dadas sob a mesa e comiam com a que restava livre.

Aioria e Mu também estavam bem depois que o ariano dera um jeito em Seiya. E Shaka agora se perdia em suspiros e risinhos tímidos, toda vez que Ikki o agarrava ou apenas o encarava. Aquele indiano tinha um fogo inextinguível!

– Esperem, há algo que não decidimos. – Aioros interrompeu o café da manhã e levantou-se. Todos o encararam, esperando alguma bobagem por vir.

– E o que é, Aioros? – Shura recostou-se na cadeira, esperando também.

– Esquecemos completamente que estamos saindo da escola, logo eu deveria passar a faixa de capitão adiante.

É claro que a mesa inteira ficou de boca aberta, ele não falara nenhuma besteira e sim algo sério. Então, quem deveria ser o novo capitão?

– Ah... Achamos que Aioria ia herdar o título... – Mu comentou, dando de ombros.

– Não. Quero dizer, eu gostaria de passar ao meu irmão, mas acho que há outra pessoa melhor para comandar esse time.

– Mas o Shura também está se formando...

– Afrodite, ele não é burro! Só lento – comentou Mu, ignorando a cara ruim que Aioros fez.

– Sei lá, Mu...

Aioros balançou a cabeça em negativa e sentou-se novamente. Se não Aioria, nem Shura, quem poderia dirigir aquele time de cabeças ocas? Havia sim uma pessoa responsável que cuidaria para que eles ganhassem o título de campeões mais um ano seguido.

– Eu acho que o Kamus é o melhor líder que vocês poderiam ter. – ele disse simplesmente.

– Kamus? – Milo acordara, estava em choque agora. – Mas ele é goleiro!

– E daí? Goleiro também pode ser capitão e ele daria um ótimo líder.

– É... Eu concordo. – disse Aioria.

– E o resto do time? – perguntou Aioros, resoluto.

Milo ainda estava abobado... Como se não bastasse receber ordens na cama receberia no campo também, todas vindas do francês. Mas não seria nada mal.

Todos concordaram, até Shaka que não jogava dera seu voto a favor, mas havia uma pessoa calada com os braços cruzados na cabeceira da mesa.

– Alguém vai perguntar o que EU acho disso? – Todas as cabeças se viraram para Kamus e pôde-se ouvir um coro de vozes sincronizadas respondê-lo.

– NÃO!

**OoOoO**

O sol de meio-dia brilhou forte sobre o aeroporto de Athenas, refletindo no metal liso dos aviões. Esperando, ainda dentro da saleta com ar condicionado, Kamus lia uma revista sobre arte, enquanto Milo estava com o rosto grudado na grande janela, com os olhos brilhando para as aeronaves.

Anne já havia despachado as malas dos meninos e agora resolvia negócios de última hora pelo celular. Duas semanas longe da Grécia lhe renderiam ótimas férias.

Depois de alguns comentários escandalosos e alegres do grego, Kamus levantou-se, desistindo de sua leitura, para se juntar ao amigo na larga janela, de onde se via a pista de decolagem.

– Não são incríveis, Kamus? Tão grandes e pesados, mas com a capacidade de voar.

O francês observou um dos aviões, não vendo muita graça no gigante de metal. Refletiu sobre essa pequena diferença entre ele e Milo. O loiro era apaixonado por carros, trens, aviões e navios, coisas que não tinham nada em comum com seu gosto refinado por historia, arte, musica e teatro. Porém, mesmo assim eles se davam muito bem.

– Éhn... Se você diz...

– Fala sério! Nada é mais incrível que essas máquinas! – os olhos de Milo brilhavam enquanto ele falava.

– Vai fazer engenharia aeronáutica? – Kamus lançou-lhe um olhar compreensivo e sarcástico.

Milo sorriu largamente e afastou-se do vidro com uma pergunta impressa no olhar.

– Estudo física e matemática com você se prometer que vai se comportar e se esforçar muito.

– Pode apostar! – e olhando em volta, Milo notou que não havia ninguém observando os dois, então roubou um beijo do ruivo.

– Milo! – o francês fingiu zangar-se, mas sorriu e corou, envergonha.

Já era hora de embarcar, assim dizia uma voz feminina, em grego e depois em inglês. Senhora Beurdeax tratou de desligar o celular e apressar os garotos com as bagagens de mão.

Oh, sim! Os castelos majestosos de Paris e museus seriam o último teste para o inquieto escorpiano decidir-se digno ou não de estar ao lado daquele excêntrico goleiro. O intelectual e bem educado francês precisava de boa companhia à sua altura para fazer esse tipo de passeio culto.

Então, a viagem à França seria perfeita para separar os dois mocinhos, ou, quem sabe, juntá-los ainda mais.

Alguém duvida do sucesso de Milo durante essas duas semanas de férias na França, ao lado de seu autêntico francês?

**FIM!**

**N/A:** Então... Acabou... Me desculpem se não atendeu às expectativas de vocês ou se de alguma forma foi um final péssimo. O que importa é que acabou bem e feliz e que eu vou acabar todas as minhas fics pendentes pra poder começar uma que vai tomar realmente o meu tempo! XD

Então, quero agradecer todos os comentários, todas as chantagens (XD) e acima de tudo a paciência que vocês tiveram. Eu prometo fazer diferente sempre que possível.

Um beijo especial pra Lady-chan, que participou literalmente desta fic, à minha querida e maravilhosa beta Ilía-chan (sem você nadinha seria possível, obrigada por me aturar e por betar as porcarias que eu faço...), aos meus pais, porque sem eles eu não existiria (XD), à Xuxa, porque sem ela eu não teria tido uma infância traumatizada e ao Kurumada, afinal ele criou esses personagens mais que perfeitos para nosso bom uso! XD

Gente... sério... Valeu pelo apoio e pela paciência de todos. Nos vemos na próxima fic!

Bejus.


End file.
